


Owl Eyes

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena finds herself in the body of little Minerva Potter without her powers or immortality and discovers a prophecy riding over her that has to be completed before she is returned to being the Goddess of Wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

Athena felt like she had been shrunk and turned into jelly. The helplessness she felt was damning – why couldn't she move? Trying to open her eyes proved to be a bad decision as bright,  _bright_  light encountered her vision. Shutting them, she opened her mouth only for a cry to escape. Her head started pounding suddenly, and she cried out again, only for a warm feeling to encase her, soothing sounds filtering through her ears. Unwillingly, she calmed, but felt her eyes fill with tears as she opened her eyes again. The light was dim, and her vision was upside down.

 _Why is everything upside down?_ She knew that babies saw upside down for their first few months, before their brain acclimated to the changes, but she wasn't a baby. Trying to see, she concentrated on the face above her.

It was a woman, she thought at least. Red hair, ginger hair? Auburn, maybe – and green eyes. Bright green eyes. Her hearing became better as the vestiges of sleep faded.

"-shh, you're alright. Daddy was just being silly and using a torch. He was trying to show your stupid Uncle Sirius the veins in your eyes. Did the nasty light wake you, baby?" The woman cooed softly, making Athena's mouth open in surprise.

She was a baby? When was she a  _baby?_

But the Goddess broke herself out of her musings as the woman – her mother? – kept talking.

"-Uncle Remus isn't here to stop them. Poor Remus, having to change every full moon. But I'd trust you with him more than I'd trust you with Sirius." She snorted as Athena assimilated the information. So her uncle was a werewolf? That narrowed down where in the world she was – her mother had a British accent too. Not many werewolves lived in Britain. The thought had her frowning, making her mother tut.

"Now don't you go and frown at me. Just because you liked how he took you up on that stupid flying motorcycle of his doesn't mean it was safe. Good thing he's not the secret keeper – he'd tell anyone and everyone just so they could see you toddling around. Merlin, how that man loves you."

Flying motorcycle.

Secret keeper.

Merlin.

_Dammit, I'm in the Wizarding World._

* * *

She kept a careful ear out, listening in on conversations, but she didn't have an awful lot of time to. As Athena was now a baby – one named Minerva Poppy Potter, to her consternation – she had the body of a baby, meaning she needed sleep, breast-milk, and even more sleep. Worst of all was the humiliation of a dirty nappy. She hated being so helpless, so damn useless!

Luckily, her tiny brain hadn't compacted from her Godly mind. Though thinking on that brought other issues. She was no Goddess in this form, and only had her magic to help herself – but every time she tried to use it, she would be so drained that it was dangerous. Plus, every time she used it, she was scolded by her carer at the time – and surprisingly, her father, James, was the one to tell her why.

"Minnie, stop! Merlin – you can't use your magic, Minnie, you aren't strong enough! Oh Merlin and Morgana, please don't do that again – I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you. Your magic grows with your body, and even then you need a wand to manipulate it. Your magical channels are raw, unwalled. Your magic will rage through your pathways, tearing at everything it touches unless you have your wand as a conductor. Please,  _please_  don't use it again." By that time he was in tears, pleading with her.

But the words struck a chord within her.  _Magical channels_. Athena could remember, hazily, about her mother telling her about power lines within a god's body. Like James had said, they grew with her body and were raw, unwalled upon her strange birth. She had corrected it over a short period of time, but was only able to because her physique was – literally – godly and she didn't need a conductor.

She needed to build both a tolerance and an incorporative aspect with her magic. She needed to bathe in it, connect to it in a way that just a thought would make it act out her will – and she needed to build the tolerance needed so she wouldn't burn her body up. Athena compared it to demigods and their resistance-building to ambrosia and nectar. She had studied several demigods who had gotten the idea, and drank and ate the same amount every day before building on how much they consumed. The study's had gone well, or at least most had, and more than half the demigods who had experimented had reached drinking three full canisters of nectar and twelve chunks of ambrosia before they stopped, most having suffered from some kind of shock or stroke after the burning sensation became too much.

She listened though, and Lily – her mother – was more than happy that she actually paid attention to her when she read magical theory aloud, but there was still a dark cloud hanging over both her parents' heads. Athena had heard whispers, mentions of a war, of a Dark Lord, but every time one of the men started talking, Lily would either tell them to be quiet or remove her from hearing-range.

Athena had so many goals in mind. First was to grow up. That was a priority. Second was to deceive her parents into believing she was just a normal, if studious and intellectual child. Third was to find out what in the world had happened.

But her plans of staying with the Potter's were scuppered on the thirty-first of October, barely a week later.

* * *

She was sitting on the carpet with her mother and father when James' head suddenly jerked up, his eyes widening.

"He's here." Then he was up, pulling them to standing, pushing her into Lily's arms. "Lily, take Minnie and go! It's him!"

Athena didn't know what was happened. Lily though, started running up the stairs as James pushed against the door. They were at the top of the stairs when James looked up at them, his eyes filled with fear.

"Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

The door exploded inwards, and James was thrown to the ground, dead before he hit the floor. Lily cried out before running into Athena's nursery, putting her in the crib before ramming the door shut, pushing her dresser and toy-chest in front of it before coming back over to her, crouching in front of the bars with tears in her eyes.

"Minnie, you are so loved." She cried, tears leaking down her face as Athena leant forward, putting out her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Minnie, be safe. Be strong."

Then, to Athena's horror, she cut her arm and dipped her finger in her own blood, tracing a lightning bolt on Athena's forehead before she could stop it.

"May your real mother watch over you. I'm sorry Minnie, I'm so sorry." What did she say?  _What did you say!?_

And then the door exploded inwards.

Lily stood, turning and immediately spoke to the cloaked figure.

"Not Minnie! Please, not Minnie!"

The man laughed harshly. "Stand aside girl."

"Not Minnie, please not Minnie!"

"Stand aside!"

"Please, no, not Minnie – I'll do anything!"

The man growled before raising his wand, hissing a curse. A green light shot out and hit Lily, making her drop to the ground. Athena's blood ran cold. She was dead. Looking up at the approaching man, she unsteadily got up, hanging onto the bars of the crib.  _Act like a baby, act like a baby…_

Raising her arms, she struggled to stay up, but the man was intrigued with her.

"I'm supposed to kill you. Every other child fears me." He put his wand in his pocket, before picking her up. The hold was awkward, and stretched the skin under her arms. But she stayed still, before slowly rolling her tongue into words.

"Hug." It hurt to speak, the muscles not used to working. Oh, she'd spoken before, but those had been unformed, awkward, and blunt – a baby learning to speak.

He seemed stunned. "You can speak. How old are you, child?"

She tried to curl her tongue around the words, but it was hard and she ended up blurring the words.

"One yea' oldth." She said, spitting slightly while trying to say 'd'. The man flinched slightly before looking at her in disgust and setting her down again.

"Stupid child. Better off dead." He took out his wand, raising it at her. Athena's eyes widened before the green light came out, only for her forehead to burn. She cried out as a golden field appeared in front of the curse, rebounding it back in an instant. Athena though, was too invested in the pain on her forehead to care right then, instead screaming as the mark burned into her soul, the blood disappearing.

She fell unconscious when the pain hit its height, and when she awoke, it was to the shrieking of a horse-faced woman.

* * *

 _What did Lily mean when she said 'real mother'?_ Athena thought three years later as she boredly studied a history book.  _Wrong, wrong- partially right, wrong._

"Minnie?"

Athena glanced up at the primary school teacher. "Yes, Miss Clark?"

Miss Clark, in her opinion, was a kind, if ignorant woman. She had honey-blonde hair, a round face, and was short enough that an average door-handle was two thirds the way up her body. She failed her internal assessment for a teacher, even if she was good with young children. Everyone liked her – even Dudley.

"Why aren't you doing your work? That big book must be so boring." She crouched down, rested her arms on Athena's desk where she sat in the corner, away from the other children.

Athena glanced at the sheet of paper. They were supposed to be doing family trees. Reaching over, she pulled it over, showing the neatly drawn names and pictures of her family – James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter, and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley a little off to the side. The drawings were small and simple, but had enough detail that Athena was sure she'd be assigned at least some harder art-work.

Miss Clark took the piece of paper and looked at it, eyes widening before she smiled.

"This is brilliant, Minnie! Who taught you to draw – your Aunt?"

Athena shut the history book. "You're right. This book is inadequate. I already know about the Second World War, I don't need to read Reddington's account of it. His writing is dry, anyway – simply, it should have never been published."

Miss Clark looked at her, astonished. "Minnie, who taught you to speak like that?"

"Myself." She said shortly, before standing and going over to the book-shelf, going back to grab her chair after a second. Standing on it, she grabbed The Faraway Tree by Enid Blyton from its place on the top shelf before getting off her chair and taking it back to her place, sitting down comfortably and starting to read.

Athena did so hope she'd be moved up a grade soon.

* * *

Once, a very long time ago, when Athena had still been settling in around Olympus after she accidentally killed Pallas, Demeter had tried to teach her how to garden. It was safe to say she was not as good with the soil as she was with books.

But still, she managed to do a better job than Petunia. That woman would kill her roses if she kept cutting away at the stems. Standing beside Vernon as he explained how to mow the grass, Athena wished that somehow, he wouldn't get angry if she used magic to shut him up for just a few seconds. Unfortunately, using her 'freakishness' resulted in a beating like never before. Not even Hera had been that unkind. It was even worse than how Artemis had been beaten into submission by the horror that was their stepmother.

On seeing him finish, she blinked to attention.

"-mow the grass until it's all cut, and if you don't do it in straight lines, no dinner for you!" He said sternly, before stomping back inside.  _If you don't feed me, I'll just steal Dudley's lunch tomorrow. See how he likes being deprived of his food_  she thought with slight bitterness. Inwardly, she found it nice to be a child, to actually grow up normally, but this life at Number Four just wasn't…nice.  _Maybe I would be better off in foster-care._ Breathing in, Athena steadied herself before going up to the mower.

Cautiously turning it on, she gripped the handle before moving, stumbling on discovering that it was one that moved on its own – you just guided it. Problems came with turning, as her mass and weight just didn't equate to the mower itself. Her body was only five years of age.

Soon though, she was finished, but didn't get dinner anyway.

* * *

Skipping class to visit the library had become habit for Athena after a few years. Primary school just didn't cut it, and having people treat you like a baby all the time was demeaning. The librarian didn't change regularly, so they became acquainted – though, even after three years she didn't know their name.

Two years after the mower incident, she finished reading the last book they had that she was allowed to touch. The librarian made a few calls and it became a weekly thing for the London Universities to send books, and have them returned the next fortnight. Athena devoured the books, even the ones she had read before.

Reading a hand-written account of an expedition to Siberia in the eighteen hundreds though, distracted Athena from realizing someone had approached her from behind before they spoke.

"So young to be reading such advanced material."

She didn't jump, or otherwise show her surprise, before she turned and looked up. The man was old, maybe sixty-five, sixty-seven, and wore a full grey tweed suit with a maroon bow-tie. Under his arm was the box of books due to arrive today, but she didn't move to take them, only shutting the account and placing it calmly on her lap, clasping her hands atop it.

"I've studied particle physics – reading about an expedition is paltry in comparison." She raised her chin slightly, ever proud. But something nagged at her. His hair was white, with a distinct wave to it in the short strands, but there were a few places where it hadn't completely whitened, still a fading auburn. She searched his features, noting the triangular jaw and almond-shaped eyes-

Her eyes widened a single fraction.  _Lily_.

He chuckled, bending slightly so their faces were level. "You look a lot like your father, Lady Athena."

Athena froze.

"My name is Carter Evans, Lily Potter nee Evans' father. You might also know me as the Rune Mage of Yellowstone."

She recognised the name, but it took her a moment to recall it. "The demigod son of Hecate." The realization sparked a new theory – were witches and wizards children of Hecate's demigods? Their legacies?

He nodded, before moving to sit beside her, putting the box of books on the table as she turned slightly.

"Yes. Quite astounding, is it not? I am an old man, yet you – the missing Goddess of Wisdom, sits in front of me in the guise of an eight-year old girl."

She raised her chin further, realizing he knew something she did not. "Missing? I did not know I was missed. Few hold any affection for me on Olympus."

Carter chuckled, before looking at her with twinkling eyes. "True it might be, but none missed the Fates themselves appointing Lady Iris with your duties temporarily. I have a message for you that they charged me to deliver to you when I discovered where you were."

Athena inclined her head slightly, lowering it a touch. "Continue."

He grinned widely. "'Your Vows are torn asunder, your Fate a spinning wheel; complete what has been spoken, become a Saviour still. Defeat the one who Hunts you, bear the one who keens; investigate your mater, trust the one who Dreams.'"

Athena took it in, her mind already tearing it apart and looking at what things may mean. "My gratitude, Carter Evans-"

"That isn't all. The reason I am here originally wasn't to tell you a prophecy, my lady, but because I am taking you from my daughter's custody." His grin turned sour. "That Dursley fellow is the most despicable man I have ever had the displeasure to meet, and I am not losing another grandchild to his influences. I've already done the paperwork back in London – now all you have to do is come with me. You may be Lady Athena, but right now you are still my granddaughter."

Athena felt slightly overwhelmed at his words. Blinking, she went to speak when he raised a hand.

"I know it may seem disrespectful to be addressing you as such, but blood is blood, and Petunia was a disappointment. I'm a University professor, and bluntly I'm willing to bribe you to come by giving you access to the libraries there-"

Athena raised a hand. "Mr Evans, stop." Breathing in, she shut her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "I thank you for this, accept your bribe, and order you not to worry. I am not insulted by being addressed as granddaughter – in actuality, I am honoured and more than a little refreshed. I have never been called it before, not that I would want to be. Kronos is not someone anyone wants for a grandfather. When do we leave?"

Carter blinked, before smiling, bringing up his hands to fix his bow-tie. "A few hours yet. I have to sort out a few things with people here, and you have to retrieve your things from Petunia's house. You can put them in my car outside. It's the blue Rolls Royce." A smirk came onto his face. "Just had it repainted."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "A Rolls Royce." She said in a tone that prompted him to smile wider.

"Did it up myself! It passed its road-tests with flying colours  _and_  it can fly."

Rolling her eyes, she let the side of her lip curve a touch before she stood, flipping through the pages, using her magic to enhance her eyesight so that she might read it all. Humming afterwards, she made her way out of the library with a nod to the librarian.

_Thank the Gods. I'm leaving this hellhole finally._

* * *

Three years later, an owl appeared in front of her. Athena had been completing the final two sentences of her three hundred and twenty-five page essay for her Ancient History course, which would equate to eighty percent of her grade, using the convenient garden set on the balcony of the flat she shared with her grandfather in central London, overlooking Hyde Park.

Glancing up, she quickly wrote out the final sentence on her laptop before she saved it, turning to the owl. Even while in a mortal body, her darling owls still knew it was her. The snowy owl dipped her head and chirped, making Athena give a soft smile usually reserved for her creatures. Reaching over, untied the letter hanging onto the lady-owl's leg.

"Thank-you, pet." She murmured before stroking her gently, glancing at the seal. Hogwarts. "I apologise for having no convenient refreshments. Stay as long as you wish." She said, distracted before she opened the wax-seal, cracking it open. Quickly, she read the letter and supply list, huffing slightly. "Rude. If I had been a true mortal, this would tell me nothing. No matter- oh, what's this?"

Reaching inside the envelope, she furrowed her brow as she tried to discern the horrible writing on the scrap of paper.

" _Minerva Potter. Minnie, I was an old friend of your dad's. I know it's early, and you've never met me, but I'm giving you your birthday present – the owl. Owls are clever creatures, and can be used as messengers in the Wizarding World. If you already have an owl, just set her free. She's a clever bird – she'll understand you. Anyway, happy birthday for next week. R Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts._  Hmm, sounds like an interesting man." Athena thought back to the week with her parents, trying to remember if her father ever mentioned a 'Hagrid'. She came up blank, but didn't despair – she would see him at Hogwarts, if his titles were truth.

Glancing at the owl, she hummed. "Andromeda. That's a good name-" the owl clacked her beak, screeching slightly. "Okay, no then. Ariadne? Daphne? Helen- no, Aphrodite would never let it down." But she noticed the way the yet-to-be-named owl cocked her head. "Oh, please do not say you like the name Helen." Silence.

"Hecate?"

"Hettie?"

"Heaven?"

"Hero?"

"Hedwig?"

The owl finally perked up, beating her wings slightly before clacking her beat. Athena hummed.

"Hedwig…it suits you, o lady owl. Wait there." Standing, she pressed a few keys on her laptop before she went inside, going over to the printer. She stood there for a while, waiting for all the pages and putting more and more paper in until she had the bundle. Once Athena had it, she placed it in a specially-made box before wrapping it with brown paper and tying it with string. Bringing it out, she put the box down with an audible thump.

"Your first delivery – get this to the Examiners Office for Ancient History before sundown." She glanced at the setting sun. "Be back before eleven."

Hedwig chirped at the challenge before fluttering onto the package, picking it up with her claws and flying off west. Athena watched her for a few seconds before shutting down her laptop, glancing at the letter strewn on the table.

"Time to face my destiny." The mutter left her mouth, and then her hand swooped down, removing the parchment from the table.

She had some shopping to do.

* * *

Ravenclaw was a worthy choice, Athena believed, even if they treated her with suspicion now. She had already acted less immature than those of her 'age', and on top of this fact stood her – on looking back – uninformed decision to not wear her school uniform to the train when Carter transported them there using a floo-fire.

Due to the potions of the Wizarding World, she had been able to force her body to the healthiest it could be, and was at least half a foot taller than the tallest girl in first year, so she looked like a fourteen year-old, at the most. She wore a pair of slimming black leather trousers, a black tank-top that showed all her growing assets, a silver-grey woollen cardigan, a white neckerchief, black Sweet Mary Jane Suede heels and some jewellery in the form of a long silver pendant, three large silver rings, a long snake-like armband under her jumper sleeve, two plain silver wrist-bands, and a final silver serpent anklet. Her hair was up in a high, tight bun that made her resemble both a ballerina and an esteemed member of society. The only make-up – something she detested, but found in small doses was beneficial to her appearance, Aphrodite would be shocked – that she wore was a thin layer of foundation, some black eyeliner and some mascara to accentuate her features.

On the train, she had been thought to be an older year several times by her peers up until she put on her white Oxford shirt, plain black tie and as equally plain Hogwarts robes, with no hint of a House in sight. The system they used regarding the House system was useless except for splitting up students into classes, in Athena's opinion – it was outdated, just like the rest of the Wizarding World. But that was all she wore of the uniform. Nowhere in the rules did it state that she had to wear the monstrosity that was 'first to third year female uniform'.

She may not be the usual rebel among the Gods, but everyone,  _everyone_  knew that once she had made up her mind, not much could sway her – and that uniform was  _terrible_. Even Artemis would have a heart-attack.

Now though, lying on her bed in the Ravenclaw dorms a week later, she wondered if she couldn't have toned it down a bit. Athena would never admit out loud that she indeed could have followed Carter's advice, but she was too prideful to take the information he gave. They had expected her to be an instant Gryffindor, naïve, loud, kind, brave and rash – not a tall, stern, prideful Ravenclaw with sporadic Asperger Syndrome.

Yes, Athena could, in fact, diagnose and admit she had a  _slight_  inclination towards being Asperger.

Pushing her thoughts to one side though, she pursed her lips before getting up, changing out of her grey flannel pyjamas and into her normal get-up before going over to the window and opening it, summoning a strong wind. Shutting her eyes, she did a swan dive before letting the wind guide her. Twisting in the air, she idly wondered if this was why her father made sure he became King of the Skies – he knew the pleasure of flying, of being a part of the currents in the air, and of just being  _free_.

She hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts, but her destiny was here.  _Your Vows are torn asunder, your Fate a spinning wheel; complete what has been spoken, become a Saviour still. Defeat the one who Hunts you, bear the one who keens; investigate your mater, trust the one who Dreams_. It was quite simple, apart from the second and third lines of the second stanza. Thinking about the second line of that second stanza scared her, making her shiver as she thought about the third-second line.

 _Investigate your mater_  – what was a mater? It wasn't English, she was sure. As she thought about the word more though, she felt something in her  _shift_.

In an instant she gasped, dropping to the grass as she swooped down, gripping the green blades tightly as she tried to force  _her_  back. But her mind ran quicker. Why would  _she_  wake at the word? It wasn't as if it were Latin-

The single world made her brain spin, before she let out a silent scream as Minerva lodged in her mind, gripping at her consciousness and trying to throw it away. Things were different now though – this wasn't their Godly body, and Minerva couldn't tell. Feeling the first tears of centuries slip down her cheeks at feeling such abject pain, she reached in and mentally shouted.

_WAIT! STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-_

The voice that answered back was angry, and uncowed at her words.  _This is my body, not yours!_

Athena gritted her teeth harder.  _You don't understand, the Fates have placed us in a mortal body-_

 _Mortal?! How?_  And with that, the pressure stopped as Minerva simply held on, conversing with her calmly. This was only one of the reasons why Athena disliked her other half – she was prone to mood swings that usually doomed their children.

 _I don't know, but this body can't sustain us both. I can already feel it slipping_. And indeed she could. Her heartbeat was increasing and becoming erratic, and her breathing was harder.

 _Well I want to have a go,_ Minerva said petulantly. Athena gritted her teeth.

_No, you don't know what I do-_

_Then let's merge._

There was a second of silence, where Athena sucked in a breath, and her heart slowed at the same time. She barely gave her assent before Minerva's consciousness surged forwards, grabbing at Athena's.

For a second it was brutal agony, before their memories blurred and it was if they were never apart. Gasping, she let go of the grass, noticing only then that her pristine nails now had dirt under them. Swallowing, she numbly used wandless magic to clean them before standing, looking around only to freeze at seeing Professor Snape standing there with a cool gaze.

"Miss Potter…why are you outside after curfew?"

Shutting her eyes, she breathed in before regaining her composure. Standing straight, she gave him her own steady gaze.

"Professor Snape, if I may ask – how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you touch down." He said, a bite to his words. "How are you able to fly without wings or a broom?"

"Magic." She said before looking up at the sky. "Nice night, isn't it?" She was still slightly in shock – or rather, they were. Minerva and Athena were one, but two, and it was disconcerting for both to be sharing a body.  _We can refer to ourselves as one, and Athena – but introduce ourselves as Minerva. After all, it_ is _our name,_ Minerva said silkily, before Athena looked back to Snape, resisting the urge to nod.

"Yes, it is, but unfortunately you will not be viewing it for another fortnight. Detention, eight o'clock, my office. Now get back to your common room."

Athena didn't obey for a second, simply looking at him.  _He isn't what he seems. He is putting on an act to fool the world,_  Minerva commented.

_But not us._

_No, not us._

Then she started to run, jumping up into the air a second later, flying off – she might as well show off her abilities now that he knew.

* * *

If there was one thing Athena hated, it was tag-alongs. The only one she'd ever let follow her was Artemis, and it had been thousands of years since her sister had followed her around like a lost puppy.

So when she saved Hermione Granger from the troll alongside Ronald Weasley, who had put her there and asked Athena for help, she absolutely, positively wished to die. Granger believed books to be gospel, and Weasley was an annoying little sod who kept prying into her business and kept trying to corrupt her.

She preferred Granger to that lazy little… _thing_ , but both were unbearable in any case.

Walking in Hogwarts in the evening, about an hour before curfew, Athena pondered her 'destiny'. She hadn't heard of any prophecy yet, but maybe it was to do with this 'Voldemort' character. She had supposedly defeated him as a baby, but honestly, for all her memories she could not recall that night. Maybe her godly powers escaped and destroyed him, but she found it unlikely. Even if she had her powers locked within her, her mortal form would burn.

 _True. You aren't as stupid as I thought_ , Minerva spoke, making Athena scowl involuntarily.

"Leave me alone…"

_Don't speak aloud. Anyone could be listening._

Athena grudgingly conceded her point, before looking to where she actually was. Frowning at her destination, she spoke aloud.

"I wonder why my feet led me here." In front of her, the third-floor corridor stood, shadow darkening the normal wooden door. Looking around, she saw no-one, not even a portrait, and smirked before going forward, taking out her wand an twirling it.

 _You shouldn't_ , Minerva warned,  _the Headmaster said we'd die if we went in there._

Athena internally scoffed before trailing her wand down the wood, checking for wards.  _None, except for a locking charm even a first-year could unlock. He wanted someone to go here – reverse-psychology. Don't go there, you go there. It even works on me, who knows about it, see?_

Minerva grumbled in their head before she tapped the door, using a non-verbal alohomora.

Inside, there was quiet, except for heavy breathing. Stepping past the door, she shut and locked it before holding up her wand.

"Lumos."

Almost immediately, she froze, seeing what must have been a child of Cerberus in front of her. It woke, eyes blinking. Her mind ran through everything before she realised –  _music_. That was how Orpheus did it, but she was no master musician.

 _We need to sing, dammit_ , Minerva cursed, before they readied their voice. Coughing, Athena thought up the lullaby she used once with one of her sons – Jacobi – when he started crying before she gave him to his father.

"Lullaby, I'll sing you, a lullaby…lullaby, the one my mother sang for me…Lying asleep, and counting sheep, I hear, her sing me, softly, to sleep…"The Cerberus' eyes started to droop again as she sang, edging forwards. "Lullaby-lullaby my baby…lullaby-lullaby, my darling…so go, to sleep, for I, am by, your side…" She tapped the trap-door, making it open with a loud creak that made the Cerberus snore before starting to wake again. Hurriedly, she started to sing again, and by the time she had finished, the trap door was wide enough for her to slip through.

Falling, though, was not what she expected. She tried to take control of her fall, but she had already hit a plant that softened the drop.

_I told you not to._

"Shut up." She muttered, before looking around, using her still-lit wand only to find the plant trying to ensnare her. She sneered. "Devils Snare – they couldn't have thought of something even more disgusting. Incendio." Her lumos cut out as a burst of flame came out her wand, burning the middle of the pile and forcing the rest to retreat, dropping her – but she got control this time, stopping her from most likely breaking her ankle on the stone floor below.

"I hate being underground." She shivered, relighting her wand before moving on through the tunnel.

_What do you think he's hiding?_

_I don't know, Minerva, but it must not be all that important if he wants first-years investigating._

Minerva mentally laughed.  _And aren't we supposed to be a first-year?_

Athena conceded her point.

* * *

Athena really couldn't believe how trivial the last two chambers had been in comparison to the Chessboard. She had easily sent a severing curse at the troll's throat, and in the room before flew up to the right key and opened the door.

But now, playing as the King, both Athena and Minerva working in tandem to defeat the Chess Pieces. It adjusted difficulty regarding intelligence and experience and that was what made Athena grin – she hadn't had such a good opponent in an age.

Eventually – meaning six hours later – she had defeated the white pieces and was tired to the bone.

 _That was amazing_ , Minerva said in a dreamy voice, being matched by Athena as, grinning, she went through the doors. On going inside, the doors slammed shut, fire blazing up, making Athena's grin drop as she jumped forward – but not in time so not to get burnt. Crying out slightly in shock, she looked at the fire – purple on the side she'd arrived, and black on the other. She went to the middle of the room, where a table stood with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

Stepping forward, she winced at her burn – it had burnt through her jumper to her arm, turning it black. It was charred enough no blood was spilled, but that just made it more painful. Picking up the piece of parchment on the table with her good arm, she read, taking her mind off her unhealing arm.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Taking a deep breath, she let out a calmer smile before picking up the smallest bottle and the rounded bottle at the right end of the line. The first would get her through, the second back. Taking the mouthful of potion from the smallest bottle, she went through the black flames apprehensively and opened the door, going into the chamber. To her surprise, it was utterly bereft of everything but a stone pedestal holding the Sorting Hat.

"Hat?"

The Hat awoke, looking up. "Oh, Lady Athena."

"It's Lady Minerva now, too." She said, stepping forward and down the steps towards him. "How are you, and why are you down here?"

"Ahh…well, I am quite lonely down here, and it is for that reason that I am down here. Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone, milady?"

Athena nodded. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Well, lift me up and see my bounty."

Her eyebrows furrowed before she reached over and lifted him, her eyes widened upon seeing the ruby stone. "No…it truly exists?"

The Sorting Hat snorted. "I've been guarding it since your mortal birthday, my dear."

"The thirty-first of July."

"Aye. Now, take it before the meddling old coot comes back. There is a hidden door directly behind me that will lead you to the Charms corridor. Professor Flitwick graciously offered to check the protections every few days, so it leads there. Oh, and if you are worried he will discover the now-deceased troll, do not worry – there is a bypass around that chamber."

Athena nodded, going to reach forward with her charred arm, only for it to painfully remind her of its state. Forcing back a whimper, she grabbed the stone and put the Hat down, switching the stone to her other hand.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey about that." The Hat advised. "And make up a convincing story too – oh, and hide the stone in your possessions before doing so."

Athena nodded before walking around the pedestal to the back of the room.

"Mint Humbugs of Scrooge's Personal Cupboard."

Athena didn't have time to think of the absurdity of the password before the door appeared. Opening it, she stepped on the stairs only for them to start moving. Staying still, she waited until they stopped – after many ups and downs and twists and turns – before using a reparo on her jumper. It fixed it, hiding her burn, but also chaffed it horribly, making her bite her lip in pain.

_We should have been more careful._

_Ditto_ , Athena replied before going out of the door.  _That language was rather childish…_  she thought idly. Walking down the corridor, she yawned and took as many passageways as she could to get to Ravenclaw Tower while also avoiding Filch. When she got there, she hid the Stone in her trunk before changing into her pyjamas, recreating the damage to her cardigan on her pyjama-sleeve before making her eyes water.

Sufficiently teary, she went out of the dormitory again and went to the fifth-year girls' dorm, knocking on it and making audible sobs. After a minute, Penelope Clearwater opened the door, and before she could say anything, Athena started to babble.

"I was having a horrible dream and it was horrible and then I felt my arm really hurt and I woke up and it was on fire and it really, really hurts." She made her chin wobble, inwardly simultaneously wincing and applauding her own acting skills.

Penelope looked at her arm and gasped before putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, honey, what happened?"

Knowing their ego was about to take a hit, Athena and Minerva mentally steeled themselves before bursting into tears.

* * *

She spent the next week with her arm wrapped in gauze covering an orange paste, with people asking her questions. After telling Madam Pomfrey what she told Penelope, the healer pronounced it was just some accidental magic either reacting to her fear or making her dream come to life. Madam Pomfrey believed it to be the latter, as no-one's magic would ever purposefully harm their owner, and the burn seemed to be made from magical fire.

Athena and Minerva both agreed that no, she would not be telling anyone she had the stone, and no, she would not go investigating again until she could adequately heal herself.

* * *

"It actually works." Athena said in amazement, looking at the lead-turned-gold in horror.

_Shit just got real._

_Don't swear! If we didn't share one, I'd wash your mouth out! I swear, modern culture is corrupting you – barely five months ago you were a batty, selfish woman with a superiority complex, Minerva!_

* * *

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; in third, Gryffindor, with four hundred and sixty-two points; Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two and Ravenclaw has nine hundred and twenty-two."

A storm of cheering broke out from the Ravenclaw table, and even Athena could not help but smile as people patted her on the back – she was the one to gain them so many house-points through her good marks and extra-credit projects throughout the year.

"Yes, yes, well done, Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Athena froze, and the room went very still. Almost every Ravenclaw looked to the Headmaster in confusion.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…"

 ** _WHAT?!_**  The deities mentally screeched.

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley-"

Athena's gaze whipped to her tag-along, who had been in the Hospital Wing for the last fortnight. He went purple in the face, looking like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"-for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Athena paled.  _No, he didn't, did he?_ She hadn't believed the rumours.

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy Weasley could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Athena stood, fists clenched at his shouting.  _Oh yes he did._

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Granger buried her face in her arms; Athena strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindor's up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up, three hundred and sixty away from Ravenclaw's score.

"Third, to Mr Neville Longbottom…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house one hundred and sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor was only two hundred points away from Ravenclaw's score. They had tied for the house cup. Athena glared at the Headmaster as he raised his hand, making the room gradually fall silent.

"Now finally, I must give these last points to all three students. They risked their lives to save an artefact that would have given its thief immortality and riches beyond measure. For saving the Philosopher's Stone, I give Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom one hundred points each!"

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the applause from Gryffindor on its lonesome, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the blue hangings became scarlet and the bronze became gold; the huge Ravenclaw eagle vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Flitwick was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a sad, disgruntled smile.

But everyone else was quiet. Everyone but Gryffindor and a few of the teachers seemed to realise how unfair Dumbledore just was. Athena shouted over the din.

"TAKE BACK THE POINTS! TAKE BACK THE POINTS!" She said in a chant, quickly being joined by the people surrounding her, then the rest of Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Slytherin weren't far behind her rallying cry, and even the teachers who had been displeased joined in, with some obvious exceptions.

On noticing their chant, the Gryffindor's started booing, trying to drown them out, but it was three to one – and the noise only stopped when Dumbledore made several firecrackers explode.

"That is enough! Gryffindor has won this year's Inter-House Cup-"

Athena couldn't help it, her pride getting in the way. "I did that stupid obstacle course back before Christmas! Why don't I get points for it?!"

Dumbledore looked at her, frowning. "Miss Potter-"

She took the Philosophers Stone out of her pocket, looking to the three other first-years. "Good job protecting the fake that replaced this thing! I've had it for over half a year!" She turned back to Dumbledore, viciously angry. "And guess what? My game of chess was so complex it took me six bloody hours to complete! It changes to whatever difficulty you are at – and the house points? By Zeus, Dumbledore! You're supposed to be non-biased as Headmaster! You didn't even ward that corridor, dammit I sang a  _lullaby_  to get the Cerberus asleep and I have a crap voice."

She breathed in, stopping her rant. Sitting down, she cursed and tightened her grip on the ruby stone.

 _We're fucked_.

Minerva mentally picked her nails before sarcastically speaking,  _you think?_

* * *

"Have a lemon drop." He said kindly, making her wrinkle her nose.

"No."

Dumbledore chuckled. "More for me then." He took one, popping it in his mouth as he sat back in his chair. "Miss Potter, do you know why I called you here?"

She gave him a blank look before speaking, words dripping with sarcasm. "No, I didn't."

He sighed before putting his hands over his front, interlocking his aged fingers. "My friend Nicholas Flamel will be arriving momentarily to take the stone from you."

She looked up. "No, it needs to be destroyed."

He went to answer when the fire flared, and a tall man fell out. Athena surveyed him, raising an eyebrow at his white wispy beard and large bald patch yet youthful features. She supposed it was the effect of the stone. He wore an old-fashioned suit coloured a dark brown with golden swirls and a dark golden tie, black dress-shoes on his feet. He looked to Athena and she felt something drilling at her mental shields, but as a Goddess it was barely anything more than a bug despite its strength in mortal terms.

 _If we were truly mortal, that would have probably killed us,_  Minerva said quietly. Athena barely restrained a nod, used to being alone enough to physically react to Minerva's words.

"You are the girl?"

She gave a cordial nod. He snorted.

"You don't look like a twelve-year old."

"That's because I'm not." She replied simply, before holding up his stone. He went to grab it, but she held it back. "No. I want your word that it and any other replacements, copies and suchlike will be destroyed in the next decade by you and any others who take the concoction or use it."

He looked at her with an undignified expression. "Now see here-"

"I want your word on the Styx." She interrupted, making him stop still. Minerva crowed,  _oh let him be a demigod, please! It would be comic gold if he bowed!_

"The Styx…that is a very hefty vow, child. I could lose my life."

Athena stood. "My name is Minerva Potter, but those who know me well call me Lady Athena." He turned a little green, giving Minerva a vague enough answer that she cheered. "Do I have your word, alchemist?"

He looked to the floor, nodding before muttering. "Yes, yes, I swear on the Styx."

She smiled, handing the stone back. "Give my regards to Perenelle."

He nodded, going back to the fireplace and disappearing into the floo without another word. Athena gave a smirk before sitting down, looking to Dumbledore.

"I'm my own force of nature, Dumbledore – don't try to control me, because it won't work."

He gave her an appraising look over his half-moon glasses. "Indeed."

There was silence for a time, the two studying each other. Dumbledore eventually spoke again.

"Is there anything else you wish to inform me of?"

She tapped her chair, humming. "Yes." She finally said. "Before I came to Hogwarts I was studying University degrees in various subjects. I took the school-year off and studied, drafted and completed my assignments during the winter-holidays – but despite my intellect, I am not Kronos. I do not have the ability to give myself more time, nor do I have the ability to skim my schedule. By the time I turned fifteen, I expected myself to have at least twelve different doctorates, but at the rate I'm going, that number will cease being a dozen, and will instead be down to five."

Dumbledore made a noise. "I did not know you were studying muggle subjects. If I may, have you any doctorates already?"

She nodded firmly. "I do, but it would not be proper to share them. Until I turn eighteen, I won't be taken seriously in the muggle world."

Dumbledore took another lemon drop before standing, going over to a bookcase. "Miss Potter, I will give you an artefact, if you wish, that will give you more time, but in the future I want exemplary behaviour from you. If one house-point is taken away, one detention given, you are late for class or some other suchlike, I will take it back until you either give a reasonable explanation or make up your wrong." He touched a book on a shelf, pulling it out, making the entire bookcase shimmer before disappearing, showing a safe. Athena, out of generosity, looked away as he unlocked it, only looking back when he sat down again, showing her a golden necklace with a moving hour-glass hanging from it.

"This, 'Lady Athena', is a time-turner."


	2. Chapter Two

Carter looked over the four Athena's' shoulders to the blueprint. "Isn't it against some law to see yourself?"

The Athena's looked up, the one wearing a watch pointing at one o'clock speaking.

"It is, but we've figured out a way around it. Timed obliviate's and trips to the past ensure we don't remember how many of us were there or what we even discussed. At the end of a session, the oldest of us would stop turning back and remove the obliviate's on herself."

He furrowed his brow. "But then won't you be thinking of the same things?"

An Athena wearing a watch pointing at three o'clock shook her head. "No, our mind is always working but a single change in direction changes that too. It's why we use four – to get either side of the table – and also, obliviate's don't work for déjà vu so if we start thinking in a certain way, our brains get the hint and we go onto a different track of thought."

Carter made an impressed face. "You've thought this out a lot."

They nodded in unison, before three shivered – they were the ones with watches pointing to two o'clock, three o'clock and four o'clock.

"What are you working on anyway?"

The non-disorientated Athena turning the blue-print around. "Architectural blue-print for a university fit for a thousand students along with another two hundred special-needs students and five hundred teachers."

Carter looked at it. "Where are the bathrooms?"

The Athena's looked at it and pointed out no less than nine bathrooms for either sex.

"And the gym?"

They pointed out four full-sized gyms all suited for different things as well as two swimming pools, a tennis court and Astroturf.

"Library?"

It took up an entire wing of the school, with included study-halls and computer rooms dotted around inside.

"People would be lucky to go to that place."

* * *

"Why did Nicholas react the way he did?" Dumbledore asked as he read the essay. Athena looked away, but it only made him chuckle. "You are a good student, Minerva, but not many things can scare my old Master."

"You apprenticed under him."

"That I did." He said, putting the essay on a small pile upon his desk before looking up, adjusting his half-moon glasses. "Have you ever thought about just studying magic like you are your muggle subjects? Once again, I will offer you the chance to move up to your OWL year."

Athena shook her head. "No, I have a destiny here, one that I must fulfil." She said firmly before continuing. "Are you familiar with the Greek and Roman Gods, Professor Dumbledore?"

She and Minerva had discussed it at length, and they decided they needed someone like Dumbledore in the know – or rather, they needed an active and powerful player on the right side in the know. Dumbledore might be old, but he had power, and while he wasn't politically active, he had groomed generations of students and therefore had influenced the future nuances of society – just one student with the right kind of mind, with the right kind of attitude could change the face of the Wizarding World. They had to wonder how it could backfire though, at least idly.

Dumbledore raised his wand, making a book float over. "This is my main tome when it comes to the Gods of this Earth, Miss Potter." Athena glanced at the cover.

"That particular book is partially right, which is a lot more than most other literary texts. You have good taste." She said after a second, remembering the contents from the last time she read it. "Do you know of that world?"

He gave her a long look before opening the book, flipping to the section about Athena Pallas. "'Athene, Athena or Atene, is the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods, and Goddess of Wisdom and Battle-Strategy, her sigils being the olive branch, the owl and the shield Aegis.'"

Athena shrugged. "More-or-less. It was awfully dreadful being suddenly transformed into a child." She drawled, before putting her leather-clad legs up on the desk, crossing her legs – she felt like acting her mortal age today. It was fun being a teenager again – especially in the modern day. Dumbledore gave her a solemn look.

"What happened to Minerva Potter?"

Athena gave another shrug, bringing up her hand to peer at her grey-painted nails. "How should I know? I blacked out during a search through my library, and opened my eyes to find my dad playing around and showing Uncle Sirius the veins in my eyes using a very bright mundane torch. I spent a week with them before Voldemort arrived – though, I suppose there are a few things I should mention about what Lily said before her death."

Dumbledore frowned, but Athena met his eyes without fear. There were a few things she needed to say – especially after finding out why Sirius didn't take her in as a child.

"First – Sirius was not the Secret-Keeper. I don't know who was, but I know for a fact that he wasn't. Second – Lily was my step-mother after a fashion. She wasn't my real mother, which begs the question as to whom my real  _mater_  is. Third – I received a prophecy through Carter Evans, Lily's father, which gave me a few clues as to my true mortal-mother's lineage."

The Headmaster seemed very weary after her words, a great strain suddenly seeming to appear on him. "Not the Secret-Keeper…oh Sirius, I have wronged you…" he muttered pitifully. Athena glared.

"What did you do?" She might not have had long with him, but Athena could tell that Sirius had cared – loved her, even.

Then Dumbledore explained about everything.

* * *

 _Two prophecies…why are we so unlucky, Athena?_  Minerva asked her, sounding as despondent as Athena felt.

_Your Vows are torn asunder, your Fate a spinning wheel._   
_Complete what has been spoken, become a Saviour still._   
_Defeat the one who Hunts you, bear the one who keens._   
_Investigate your mater, trust the one who Dreams._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._   
_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._   
_And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not._   
_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._   
_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

Those were the prophecies she would complete.  _I hate you Apollo_. Minerva scoffed at her words.

 _Hate on the Fates, not our idiotic brother._  An image of Apollo being hung by his dick by Artemis for daring Ares into flipping her skirt flashed through their mind. Athena held back a snort.  _He's too stupid to come up with this shit._

_I am too tired to correct your language._

_It'll do you some good to loosen up. Swear when you aren't angry or emotional – just casually swear for once._

_Fuck off._

_And the lady succumbs!_ Minerva cheered, making Athena roll her eyes before finishing her transfiguration essay. Rolling it up after a quick drying spell, the mortal Goddess left the library, popping into Professor McGonagall's classroom to leave her essay on her desk. After, she checked the time and saw that it was about time she started investigating this 'monster' from the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

"-says specifically that you are supposed to chop, not dice." Hermione said, before Athena finally came to her wits end. Snatching her essay – which the girl had stolen in the first place – Athena stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to the know-it-all.

"Shut the hell  _up!_  My methods are none of your business, and  _I_  am the one taking extra-credit lessons from Professor Snape,  _not_  you. I questioned him on the methods thoroughly and as you may not have noticed, this essay is already marked! I have one hundred percent! And Granger – we are not friends!" Athena glared hard enough that the Gryffindor cowered, stepping back three steps. "I hate how you and Weasley follow me around like gods-dammed puppies! I saved your life because of ginger's failings and plead that I help him, not because you mean something to me. I would have thought you got the message when I sent back your gifts on my birthday and the past two Christmas'."

"But you said you didn't celebrate Christmas, or believe in birthday presents." She replied meekly. Athena looked at the ceiling.

"Zeus help me." She met the young teen's eyes. "I am of the Hellenic Religion. I celebrate the Greek holidays, the Solstices and Equinox's, and on my birthday I give offerings to Zeus and all my other relatives. Fuck, if Draco Malfoy was a generation closer to me on my family tree, I would be obliged to send him a present on my birthday, and I hate him!"

Said boy, who was barely ten metres behind them, looked put out by this.

"Leave me alone." Athena finished shortly before stomping away – because she heard it again.

_Rip…tear…kill…_

* * *

"A duelling club? With Professor Quirrell in charge?" Athena scoffed, looking up from her book as Penelope chatted to her friends. "They're kidding right? His stutter-"

"Minnie." The prefect said in a warning voice. Penelope was one of the only ones who she was relatively friendly with. The older girl believed she 'knew her', and to an extent she did, but her acting from last year had her fooled in a way that Athena hadn't expected. Penelope now 'took responsibility' for her. It was rather demeaning, but she allowed it. Minerva had said she needed allies outside of Dumbledore, after all.

"But really though?" She looked at the girl, who pursed her lips.

"I agree it would be better to have someone such as Professor Snape in charge, but Professor Quirrell  _is_  the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he seems to be getting over his stutter."  _Yes, and changing his features quite drastically too._ Athena had been watching the meek teacher closely, and since the Chamber opening, it had been quite obvious he was changing. To be fair though, everyone was a lot more paranoid than before, and they were noticing everything.

She pushed the thoughts away though. "Regardless, it is a mistake to place Quirrell as the duelling club head."

* * *

"M-M-Miss C-Clearwater." Quirrell motioned for her to come up onto the platform. "G-G-Give me a-all you've g-g-got."

Penelope got up uneasily. "Are you sure, Professor?"

A dark smile flickered onto his face. "I'm more dangerous t-than I seem." And then, to Athena's immediate interest, he stepped into a fluid duelling pose. Penelope and a third of the student body seemed to realise the same thing.

Then they duelled, and it quickly became obvious that Penelope was severely outclassed. But Quirrell let her fight, until she finally, panting and sweating, held up her wand.

"I yield."

Quirrell nodded his sharper face, standing straight. Athena looked at him, enraptured. This was  _Professor Quirrell_ , the easiest teacher in Hogwarts! How-

 _What if it's not him?_  Minerva suddenly interrupted.  _Dumbledore said after summer break that the wards had been set off at the beginning of first year upon Quirrell's return. What if he's being possessed-_

 _And the thing is taking over._ Athena finished her counterpart's sentence as Quirrell called up another prefect. He did the same thing with them and several others, going through all the prefects, Quidditch captain's and the head boy and girl. Then he looked at everyone individually, stutter vanished.

"Now, each house from each year shall select their strongest spell-caster to come up and fight me. First years are not obliged to join, but it would be beneficial for the person or persons who come up. You have one minute."

Immediately the houses and year-groups split, fighting between each other. But when Athena turned to her Ravenclaw dormmates, they were all looking at her.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

Michael Corner snorted. "Because you're the best, obviously. You practice duelling all the time with Penelope."

Athena shook her head. "No I do not practice duelling 'all the time', as you put it. I have too much theoretical work to be focusing solely on duelling-"

"He's right though, Minnie." Su Li spoke up, making Athena give the shy girl a withering glare.

"I do not want to duel Quirrell-"

"Time up." Said teacher called out. "All volunteers come forward to stand beside your housemates at either corner of the duelling platform. Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams go behind me, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in front."

Penelope came around their groups, and before Athena could protest she was pushed to join the group of six. Angry, she sent vicious glares at her year-mates before looking to the rest of her 'team'.

In seventh year was their Head Boy, Darrick Proudfoot, and in sixth was Penelope. They were still obviously winded from their duels, but seemed determined to continue. In fifth year was a gangly boy – his name was Jeffrey Quillsmith, or Quillmaster, or something – and for their fourth year came a nemesis of Athena's, the stuck-up bitch of a blonde, Rachel Reddington. Possibly a relative of the writer of the history book she had read once in primary school, Rachel was even more prideful than Athena, and had the vanity of Aphrodite. So naturally they didn't get along at all.

For the third year there was Cho Chang, and obviously she – Minerva Potter – was the second-year teammate. The first-year was, to both Athena and Minerva's surprise, Luna Lovegood. The dreamy girl smiled at her before looking back at Quirrell, smile slipping into a faint, slightly worried frown. Athena continued to study her though, feeling as if she'd just had some realization-

 _Dreamy. You described her as dreamy._ Minerva said, making Athena snap her fingers in recognition, rolling her wrist into cracking before together, they recited the line.  _Trust the one who Dreams._

_Obviously this needs further investigation._

_Obviously. If she is a seer, then she constantly dreams, even while awake. It would explain her state of self. Do you remember the first time we met her?_

Minerva gave the mental equivalent of a nod.  _She warned us not to let our hubris blind us, referring to us in plural._

 _Hmmm_ … Athena hummed before switching her attention to Quirrell, who had invited the seventh years onto the podium, expanding it from a strip into a large circle.

"You will all attempt to incapacitate me using any means necessary. As you might have noticed, we have both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey on hand, so it is perfectly alright for you to cause damage to me. Nothing permanently crippling, though, and nothing darker than Level Three. There is a ward ready to go up around the podium. As soon as it goes on and flashes green, we can start. Don't hold back, and if you can, work together. Professor Snape."

Athena glanced at the dour man, who came out of the shadows and flicked his wand, tapping a set of runes that had appeared in the air in smoky gold writing. To her surprise, she understood them, despite their distinct Norse origin.

 _That does not bode well._  Minerva stated darkly.  _What deity traverses two pantheons?_

 _Remember that the Vikings visited Rome,_  Athena stated as a dome went up, transparent and distinctly red.  _It is not impossible for a Norse counterpart to have merged with one of yours, or had a liaison to create one of both._

 _But that's against the Ancient Laws!_  Minerva hissed violently.  _No, I refuse to think of the possibility! Do not think of it either, Athena Pallas!_

Athena couldn't hold back her slight flinch at the name, guilt tugging at her duck at the thought of her friend, her sister. Triton had never forgiven her, and neither had Poseidon.

She didn't even remember what happened, not really – all she knew was that she had killed her. No longer would the turquoise-skinned, blonde-haired mermaid breathe water or oxygen. No longer would they play hide-and-seek in the coral of Atlantis.

Athena unwillingly dived into her memories, completely blanking out as she felt the abject loneliness that Pallas' death brought about. Her only friend for the majority of her childhood, dead at her hand-

"Lady Athena." A voice whispered, bringing her out of the chasm she had fallen into. "Lady Athena, do not despair or feel guilt – for one reason, you do not have the time. Your duel is next."

Athena shook her head, blinking before looking to the speaker, feeling a little uneasy as Luna's big blue eyes stared at her with pity.  _Pity_ , Minerva sulkily scoffed,  _we do not want your pity, girl._

"Thank-you, Miss Lovegood." She nodded to her before glancing at the podium in time to see Cho and the Slytherin brought down at the same time, only the Gryffindor left standing. "Is that Alicia Spinnet?"

Luna looked, humming. "Oh yes. She's a very good flyer, isn't she?"

"She is indeed." Another thirty seconds passed, Alicia dodging and using shields while also sending jinxes at her professor, but ultimately falling as a stunning spell overcame her shield.

"Second years now." Quirrell said, but as Athena saw his face she was hard-pressed not to let out a gasp. In the time since the seventh-year duels and now, his features had warped further, almost unrecognizable if not for his turban.

Swallowing, she took out her wand and got up onto the stage to cheers from her house-mates, closely followed by other cheers for the other students. To her left was Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin robes off. Agreeing with the violet-eyed blonde, she took off her Ravenclaw robes, throwing them to Penelope on the sidelines.

 _Maybe you shouldn't have worn heels_ , Minerva added in. At her words she took them off too, leaving her barefoot on the wooden circle. Now, she only wore her black leather trousers, white, tucked-in Oxford blouse, tight grey spaghetti-top, loose Ravenclaw tie, stainless steel owl belt, pendant, bracelets and grey and white polka-dot fabric headband, which held back her inky locks. Tucking her wand away momentarily, she used her headband to tie back her hair in a pony-tail, knowing it would come out if she moved like the older-years had.

Looking right, she saw that Hermione Granger was Gryffindor's chosen champion, while Hufflepuff had Susan Bones. Looking around, a slight smirk appeared at realizing none in her year were boys.

 _Diana would be proud_ , Minerva said idly.  _Are we working together fully for this, or would you like to do this by yourself?_

 _I think I'll be fine._  She replied, before taking her wand out again, waiting for the signal to begin. Quirrell glanced at her, smirking slightly before nodding to Professor Snape. He put the dome up, and in an instant Athena was moving. Quirrell's spell went sailing past to be absorbed by the dome, before Athena shouted to Greengrass.

"Put up a shield!"

The Slytherin did as told in time for a spell to hit it, making it shatter, but not go through, Athena sending a spell towards the teacher as she stopped in front of the girl. Quirrell sent it back at them, but they had both dodged in time, Athena making her way towards Bones, who was calmly both dodging and bringing up shields to block Quirrell's spells, slowly getting closer and closer to the man. Granger was just sending spells again and again, tiring herself out. By the time Athena got to Bones, Granger was sweating, and having a hard time dodging any of Quirrell's spells that he bothered to send her way.

Sending various cutters at him, Athena put up a ten-second shield before setting some blasting curses off at his feet, making him stumble, Greengrass' overpowered rictumsempra sending him into a fit of giggles. But he didn't let up, and used the moment to send a stunner at Granger, knocking her out. Athena, using Bones' shields to protect her, sent various area-effect spells while Greengrass did some fancy gymnastics to get behind them, dodging the spells sent at her by Quirrell.

 _Work together better,_ Minerva encouraged,  _and maybe together you can get him. We don't know his capabilities, and if our assumption that he is being possessed is right-_

 _We're always right._  She said before muttering to Bones. "Sharp left, another left, then three rights and a left."

Bones followed her directions, but her shield was shattered suddenly on the start of her first right, stopping Athena from getting a spell in at him as she put up a hasty shield. Then Quirrell put down a barrage of spells, and Athena hastily stepped in front of Bones, switching positions as she kept up multiple shields at a time.

"You're good, I'll give you that. Your teamwork is excellent, but can you hold formation and those shields forever?" He questioned, grinning. He was having  _fun_.

 _Like you should be,_  Minerva said suddenly, and Athena suddenly realised her voice was giddy.  _You're enjoying this?_

_Of course! It's like watching gladiators in an arena!_

Athena held her shields as she thought, noting that the girl's behind her were losing power and strength. Bones wasn't a good offensive fighter, and Greengrass could be used more efficiently moving around.  _Greengrass would be formidable if she could teleport._

_I agree – keep going with this line of thought._

Athena did, while simultaneous making motions behind her back. Left, left, right, left. Right, right, right, left, left, right, left. Bones understood what she meant immediately, but Greengrass had to keep up. A hit came to the trio when she went left instead of right, and was hit with a jelly-legs, silencer and disarming charm.

"Cover Greengrass." Athena said to Bones, who moved back to protect her as Athena summoned the girl's wand from Quirrell's shaking grip.  _He's still weak, body-wise. I can use that._  That was when her smile appeared, a cat-like grin forming as she realised that yes: this was fun.

Moving forward, she slid Greengrass' wand backwards, not checking to see whether she got it as she did a sudden baseball slide, sending five consecutive jelly-legs and three consecutive disarming charms at her professor, before willingly taking his own jelly-legs, using it to her advantage as she rolled to the side, cutter reaching his ankle. He tripped sideways, yelping before regaining his stance, starting to repair the cut and staunch the bleeding while dodging her – but unfortunately for him, she sent a series of charms, jinxes and enchantments at him, before transfiguring his robes into wood, making him trip up in time to catch three stunner's in the face, one from each girl still standing.

Athena grinned before lifting her wand, immediately getting a cheer as Bones came over with a wobbly Greengrass. The ginger female gave her own grin before helping her up, the two jelly-legged girl's arms over her shoulders as Snape and Pomfrey came onto the stage, reviving Quirrell and Granger before the mediwitch tended to Quirrell's leg. Then the three involved houses poured onto the stage, congratulating the trio for bringing down their unbeatable Defence Professor.

 _Brilliant,_ Athena whooped, wiggling her feet as they started to regain function.

 _You've gone native._  Minerva replied dryly.

* * *

Less than five days later, fifteen people were found petrified outside the Library, and Dumbledore was removed from the school, one Dolores Umbridge instated in his place.

* * *

The day after, her time-turner was taken away by McGonagall for her own safety after it was announced everyone's possessions would be searched.

* * *

"Miss Potter, why are you not wearing the required Hogwarts uniform?" A sickly sweet voice asked from behind her. Athena turned, expression blank.

"No-where in the school charter does it state we have to wear anything other than the House-identifying robes and tie, Headmistress. Do my clothes offend your person somehow?"

"Yes," Umbridge stated, "they do. Are owl's the motif of Ravenclaw House?"

"No, but-"

"Quite right, they are not. If they were eagles, I may have been more lenient, but I will be forced to vanish them if you persist, Miss Potter."

Athena's eyes filled with fire. "I wear owl jewellery and accessories because of my religion, ma'am. I have not seen you ask either of the Patil twins to rid themselves of their Hindu accessories, or the Catholics to remove their Cross or Hail Mary Beads. Neither have I seen you ask the Pagans and Wiccans among the Slytherin's to take off their pentagrams or any others of their respective religions to make their respective designs disappear. Are you singling me out and asking me to remove the sign of my religion, ma'am? Because I am quite sure there is a rule in the charter stating that any such designs are allowed as long as they do not directly disregard the school uniform."

Umbridge took out her wand. "Miss Potter, if you speak back to me again I  _will_  vanish your accessories."

Athena stood up slowly, towering over the woman with ease. "Headmistress,  _ma'am_ ," she spat, both Athena and Minerva, "if  _you_  persist, I will have my lawyers, muggle, magical and goblin, lay upon you for assault, thievery of my possessions and destruction of my personal property. I would lower your wand – and because I am a minor, and the Girl-Who-Lived at that, making anything that comes out in the news automatically worse for you. It would take a single letter to the Daily Prophet about this single incident for your career to crash. You wouldn't be employed in your precious Ministry of Magic for long."

As she spoke, Umbridge visibly trembled in anger, but as soon as she finished her stubby little wand lowered sharply, a noise coming from the toady woman as she turned and waddled off swiftly.

* * *

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"_ _The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant and niece to the Minister, Evelyn Fudge-Margo. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."_

_This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding School. Upon the infamous Chamber of Secret's opening, and the monster within attacking over twenty-five students since its announcement, the Board of Governors removed Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts, appointing, upon seeking the Ministry's guidance, Dolores Umbridge as temporary Headmistress._

_After Headmistress Umbridge's appointment, the Ministry passed Educational Decree Number Twenty-two, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster/Headmistress being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching and/or staffing post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. "It is how Dolores Umbridge can officially work to improve Hogwarts," said Evelyn Fudge-Margo last night, "as a temporary Headmistress, she does not have the authority to make permanent changes to the staff roster, but as High Inquisitor, this can be done. Of course, she's been an immediate success, and with new Educational Decrees passed this morning, she can extend her authority to the Hogwarts Charter. Along with this, the other new Decree requires her to provide a high-ranking Ministry Official with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

_The Ministry has now formalised the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and Educational Decree Numbers Twenty-Four and Twenty-Five, which impose these changes upon Hogwarts._

_"_ _This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts," said Fudge-Margo. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch, while as Headmistress she can also improve the rules that govern the student-body. Madam Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her post as Headmistress and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."_

_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_"_ _I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is gone, and Hogwarts is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about the safety of both them and their peers, with this monster roaming the halls and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation. Hopefully no more students will be harmed with this intervention."_

_Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts – or even his priorly mentioned posts as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock._

_"_ _I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a Head in whom we can all repose our confidence in both our children's education and safety," said a Ministry insider last night._

_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_"_ _Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "The Chamber of Secrets was opened once before while Albus Dumbledore was a teacher – if anyone is qualified to look after the students while this beast is roaming the halls, it is Albus Dumbledore."_

_(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)_

Athena turned the page, trying to find an article pertaining to Umbridge's refusal to let her wear her things, but found nothing. "This is unacceptable. The Daily Prophet is obviously in Fudge's pocket."

"Wait, you actually sent the letter?" Padma asked, eyes wide, Mandy and Terry besides her copying her expression. "What were you thinking, Minnie?! We thought you were only threatening her, not proclaiming your actions."

Athena shook her head. "It didn't work anyway. I need another newspaper – one that the Ministry won't think to check. Name some for me."

"Witch Weekly?" Su Li said after chewing her toast. Athena shook her head.

"Second-most popular magazine after Quidditch Weekly, Su."

Luna hummed. "What about the Quibbler?"

Athena looked at the small blonde beside her, who was doing her essay for Charms beside the Goddess. She had taken the tiny girl under her wing, protecting her from her dormmates and Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, who seemed to think she was free game due to her 'weirdness'. The blonde reminded her of her own children, in a way. Inwardly she sighed.

_I miss them, Minerva._

Minerva gave her the mental equivalent of a stroke on her hair.  _You'll see them soon enough. I promise. After all, how many of them do you have scattered around the world?_

 _Only fifty, and they probably are all at Camp Half-Blood by now, or dead. Gods know what happened to them all – it's been twelve years, Minerva._ She missed watching them grow up to be brilliant people, seeing them make mistakes and pulling themselves back up to do it again and again till they did it right.  _What if some of them died because I didn't give them any special gifts? Irene was the last I gave a weapon to, and that was a year before I even disappeared._

Minerva snorted.  _If they died, they were weak. Giving them a weapon or a gift shows they need your help._

 _They are_ _**children** _ _, Minerva, not warriors-_

"What's the Quibbler?" Padma asked Luna, pulling Athena from her conversation with Minerva.

Luna reached into her bag, bringing out a glossy magazine which seemed to be made from rainbow paper and glitter. Michael across the table snorted.

"The Quibbler is rubbish. The articles are about non-existent creatures, and the games don't make sense. The rune puzzles are impossible to complete."

Athena gave him a frown before looking to Luna, who looked the most lucid she'd ever seen her – even if she was glaring at Michael fiercely.

"My father's the editor."

 _Burn_ , Minerva laughed at Michael's flushed face.

 _He'd better apologise_ , Athena thought to her Roman self.

"I, uh, um…sorry, Luna."

Luna stopped glaring immediately and turned to Athena, but the Greek deity could still see a hint of both disappointment and anger in the backs of the sky-blue orbs.

"I became a certified reporter and photographer for the Quibbler when I was eight, so I could interview you and have Daddy put the article inside."

Athena took the magazine from her young friend, flipping through it. She blinked numerous times. "This is brilliant." She set it flat on the table before putting it upside down, borrowing her friend's quill and ink to fill out the rune puzzle, grinning at the end result. "Brilliant. That's such a cool spell."

"Spell?" Michael leaned over, turning his head before his jaw dropped. "Upsides down. It was upsides down the  _entire time_." His brow furrowed in alarm. "Why would you call a level five transfiguration charm  _cool?_  It changes you into a swarm of butterflies.  _Butterflies_. That's downright  _dangerous_."

Luna got out of her seat. "It's actually not that hard." She waved her wand, saying the spell before waving her wand. A seconds later, she seemed to turn into silver dust, before beautiful butterflies started flutter in a spiral, going up into the air and fluttering about before coming back down ten seconds later, Luna reappearing. "It doesn't last long though. But I'm not very powerful, and Mummy could be butterflies for five minutes when she was alive." The girl sat back down, seemingly oblivious to the suddenly confused and sad looks being directed at her. Athena nipped her elbow lightly.

"Luna, what do you mean, when she was alive?"

The girl took her quill back and continued to write her essay. "Mummy died in a potions accident when I was nine. She worked for the Department of Mysteries, and was creating a potion to slowly unlock a person's natural gifts. It exploded when a drop got on some dragontongue flower while she was bottling a ladle. She had just finished it too." She fell silent, and the rest of the group didn't say a word, until Penelope popped in on them, asking Athena if she was going to be in the library that evening.

Replying with an affirmative, Athena went back to the Quibbler, reading some of the articles before doing the rest of the games and puzzles. At the end, she tore out the last page, filling out one of the slips.

"Anyone else want to subscribe?" She asked, holding out the page of tearable slips. Michael immediately grabbed it, filling one out, closely followed by Su, Padma, Mandy and Terry. She glanced at Luna. "Luna, can we do that interview tonight?"

The little girl hummed before bobbing her head. "Of course, milady."

* * *

"Um…"

Athena's eyes narrowed, before she turned, stopping in the door leading out of their Herbology class. Standing there was Ronald Weasley. He hadn't spoken to her at all since word got out that she smacked down Granger.

Speaking cordially, she took out her wand to casually vanish the dirt from her clothes. "Yes, Mr Weasley?"

He went slightly white. "Uh, I was wondering whether you might talk to my sister. There's something wrong with her, I think, and she won't talk to me or my brothers. Uh, she really likes you. You're…you're kinda her hero, and I thought you might be able to-"

"Stop." Athena commanded, making him go silent. "There is something wrong with your sister, and you want  _me_  to talk to her?" She asked incredulously. The boy nodded meekly. Rolling her eyes, she put her wand away. "What's her name?"

"Ginny." He muttered.

Athena thought back to the Sorting at the start of the year. "Is she the petite ginger girl? The one with brown eyes?" At his nod, she hummed. "I'll talk to her soon. Luna said she was friends with a Ginny before Hogwarts – maybe if I can't help, she will. Now I have Potions class to get to, so scat."

Turning sharply, Athena made sure Terry had her bag as he always did before moving along.

* * *

 _Why Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Why couldn't she cry in her dormitory like a normal girl? Ugh…_  Athena thought to herself, irritated at her non-presence at Gryffindor table this evening. Asking around her dormmates saw her walking through the flooded corridor, but then she heard voices.

"It has happened," came Professor McGonagall's voice. Athena stopped, before slinking behind a pillar as she led the teachers down the corridor towards the writing on the wall. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Athena's eyes widened.  _What? Who?_

Professor Flitwick squealed in fright, before Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape and Umbridge both went very white, before the pseudo-Headmistress spoke.

"How can you be sure?" Umbridge asked in a shrill voice.

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one." Their walk slowed. "You see…'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'."

Athena slowly looked around the pillar, and saw the writing beneath the original message, immediately shutting her eyes and hiding once more as Professor Flitwick started to cry.

"Who is it?" asked Madam Hooch, "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

At once, Athena's eyes opened.

"Ginny Weasley." She repeated, immediately making the teacher's fall silent. Coming out from behind the pillar, she ignored how they looked at her as she stared at the door leading into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Her friends said she was going into the bathroom. This bathroom, right where the message was written in rooster blood on the wall."

She looked to where Hagrid stood. The half-giant had been kind to her, and she went to tea with him once a month on a Friday before the new rules were implemented about travelling in groups.

"Rubeus, you said that your cockerels were killed. Have you got any new ones? For I believe a basilisk to be living in the plumbing."

* * *

"I apologise for scaring any of you with my next trick." Athena said before touching the snake. " _~Open~_ "

There were shocked gasps at her use of Parsletongue, but Athena paid them no mind. She had been able to speak in the snake language since she was a young child in this body, and it was a talent she kept secret for a long time – only Carter knew, before now.

"I will be going down." She said, glancing at McGonagall. "Deputy, do I have your permission to go down first? It would be most beneficial for me to go down, in case the basilisk is there. I can at least speak to it."

Professor McGonagall glanced at the entrance. "We will follow you soon after, Miss Potter, I assure you."

"Professor McGonagall!" Umbridge seethed suddenly, shock gone as the sink finished opening up. "You cannot send a student down into a basilisk's lair! We must evacuate-"

"Shut up." Athena interrupted, crouching down by the giant hole. Shutting her eyes, she breathed and put her arm out, controlling the wind. Mapping the tunnel, she nodded before opening her eyes and glancing at Professor Snape.

"Do you remember my  _other_ little trick, Professor?" She grinned before getting up, swiftly swan-diving into the hole, using the wind to direct her fall.

Upon reaching the bottom, she carefully stepped down onto the animal skeletons, grimacing before taking out her wand. Shutting her eyes, she thought of her children – her prides and joys. A soft smile appearing on her face, she whispered the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum."

Slowly, a white mist leaked out of her wand, forming a phoenix. Reaching up, she stroked its head before speaking.

"Go to the professor's above and tell them it is safe to come down."

The phoenix silently cawed before flying through her, disappearing. Looking around, she decided to go straight ahead, leaving a white trail of still, white smoke as she did so the professors could find her.

After five minutes of walking, a doe patronus cantered up to walk beside her, and surprisingly speaking with Professor Snape's voice.

"Do not go any further, Miss Potter, unless you wish to be basilisk food. Only I, Professor Quirrell, Hagrid and Madam Hooch are coming down. The Headmistress has run off to inform our  _dear_  Minister of Magic."  _He even drawls in his messages_ , Minerva thought to Athena amusedly. "Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick, along with the rest of the faculty are going to gather the students into the Great Hall while we hunt this beast. Now stop walking." The doe stopped talking, and then…

It nudged her.

Athena blinked, actually stopping as the doe pressed against her body, somehow feeling solid despite its smoky quality. She studied it for a minute or two, even stroking it a little, when Snape's voice came from out of the darkness.

"It should have dissipated by now." He said stiffly. Athena inclined her head before stroking it once more as it finally faded.

"Maybe it thought I needed a light in the dark." She said quietly before standing straighter, motioning forwards. "This way."

They travelled along the chamber, and when they came across the snake-skin, Athena suddenly stopped.

"Python." She breathed. "This is where you have been hiding." This was no basilisk. She should have realised it before.  _Basilisk's have a life of three hundred years._ "But how can I…" She muttered,  _how can I defeat him without a blade? Python's hide is resistant to magic._

"Miss Potter." She ignored Snape's voice. "Miss Potter- Minerva."

She moved forwards, going further into the cave towards the door she could see at the end. "This way." She said, before shivering. "I hate being underground. Hate, hate, hate it…"

Coming up in front of the door, Snape, Quirrell and Hooch behind her, she stopped. " _~Open~_ "

The two entwined serpents, carved into the wall, their eyes set with great, glinting flickering emeralds as the wall cracked open, the halves sliding smoothly out of sight. Walking through, the quartet looked around the room.

They was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. As they walked through, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Athena had to crane her neck to look up into the giant face above: it was ancient and monkey-like, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny." Athena walked forward hurriedly, stopping at her form and crouching, putting down her wand as she turned her. The first-year was cold as ice, her skin a pale shade of white.

"Miss Potter, step back from Miss Weasley right now." Madam Hooch suddenly spoke, and Athena heard the swish of wands in the air. Reaching for her own, she stilled on finding it gone.

"She won't wake."

Slowly, her head moved, looking upwards at the boy in front of her. Athena's eyes flashed at seeing  _her_  wand in her hand. An almighty rage bubbled up quickly.

"Give me my wand, right now." She said, standing sharply and moving forward to snatch it, but the boy grinned and stepped back.

"Oh no, Minerva Potter. I think I'll be keeping it. It fits me very well." He waved it, making green and silver sparks dance through the air for a second. "See?"

"Minerva, step back." Snape barked, but Athena wanted. Her. WAND.

Snarling ferally, she jumped forwards, punching him in the face, but then a horrifying sound echoed through the Chamber.

 ** _Crack_**.

Athena turned, only to see Madam Hooch on the ground, Quirrell throwing her snapped wand-pieces on her unconscious body. Snape backed away, summoning her to him, her body flying towards him. Upon contact, he held firm, gripping her tight to him as he held up his wand to Quirrell and the boy, who started to converse.

"I knew you looked familiar." Said the boy, who was grinning at the other teacher. Said teacher smirked before taking off his turban finally, revealing a haircut the same as the boys. As soon as it fell over his eyes, Athena realised the resemblance was uncanny.

"Lord Voldemort." The boy inclined his head. Athena's eyes widened, her lips a thin line as Quirrell replied.

"Lord Voldemort." Quirrell then nodded. Both Athena and Snape looked on in horror.

"Two Lord Voldemort's…but how? The Philosopher's Stone was destroyed."

Quirrell then took said ruby stone from his pocket. "Floo connections are so easily tracked these days, Miss Potter."

Snape whispered in her ear. "You need to run when I say."

"No. I refuse to run. Ginny's life is still at stake, and the basilisk cannot be left to roam." She whispered back as the two started to converse in French. "Of all the languages to speak in, I would have never expected Voldemort to be fluent in French." She said in a louder voice. Unfortunately, she had refused to learn it simply because of Aphrodite. It wouldn't take her long, obviously, but still – it was Aphrodite's language.

Young-Voldemort looked at her. "What language are you fluent in if not French?"  _It was compulsory back when he was alive, remember_ , Minerva muttered in her mind.  _He doesn't know things have changed since then._

Athena inwardly nodded before raising her chin at the question. "Greek, Ancient Greek, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Norwegian, Swedish, German, Flemish, Bulgarian, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, Vietnamese, Welsh, Irish, Irish Gaelic, Scottish Gaelic, Arabic, Farsi, Egyptian, Ancient Egyptian, Afrikaans and obviously both Queens English and American English."

Young-Voldemort raised his eyebrow. "And you don't know French?"

"I refused to learn it because of someone I knew. They could speak better French than they could Greek." She rolled her eyes, trying not to think of the century when Aphrodite didn't speak any language  _other_  than French.

"Well now you have a reason to learn if you survive." He said, before raising her wand. Athena's anger flared, before he started to use it. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. "This is my name, before I changed it." He flicked his wand, making the flaming letters change order to spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Athena looked at both of the Voldemort's, watching how Quirrell/Voldemort looked at his younger self with pride. "How do we address you both then? You're the same person, it seems."

Tom/Voldemort looked to Quirrell/Voldemort. "I believe, as the elder, the title Lord Voldemort falls to my older counterpart. You may address me as…Lord Riddle."

Athena sneered, before finally getting out of Snape's grip, moving a step forward. "What is happening to Ginny?" She let Snape take her wrist as she looked to the girl, who had been momentarily forgotten. She could see that something was happening, but what, she didn't know.

 _Pluto would know_ , Minerva said darkly.  _I can tell it is some kind of life-transfer. She is dying, slowly but steadily._

Lord Riddle motioned to Ginny. "She is powering my return. She is still alive, but only just."

"What are you?" Snape rumbled.

"A memory," said Lord Riddle quietly, looking at Ginny forlornly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He motioned toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was a little black diary. Athena sucked in a breath, at once knowing Dumbledore's theory was true.

"I believe I understand, but please, humour me. Is that a horcrux?" Her voice was filled with revulsion.

Hades had hated Herpo the Foul, and not even Zeus knew what punishment he was being given for splitting his soul so he would stay alive. The creator of horcruxes, he suffered astronomically, but at the time, Athena had been a good niece to her uncle. Hades had loved her a little more back then, before her children followed her lead and took Zeus' side in the wars. Their bond was broken when their children started killing each other, but still – Athena knew the gory details about how you created a horcrux, and what it did truly.

"How could you tell?" Lord Voldemort asked suddenly, voice suspicious. "And how would a young girl, not even thirteen, know of that dark magic?"

"I'm a learned girl." She said, staring at the diary as she recalled what Hades said.  ** _Only I, Thanatos, powerful venom of magical or monstrous origin, Fiendfyre, the Fae, powerful rituals and Hellhounds can destroy horcruxes_** _._

Minerva cackled in her mind.  _And what monster is hiding out in the Chamber of Secrets?_

"Python…" Athena muttered, before she slipped her wrist out of Snape's hand, moving forwards and shutting her eyes, enhancing her voice so it could be heard as she spoke in Parsletongue.

" _~PYTHON, COME OUT AND FACE ME! CAN YOU NOT TELL WHO I AM? WHAT I WAS? I AM MORTAL NOW, EASILY CRUSHED AND KILLED! COME OUT AND GET ME!~_ " She removed the enhancement on her vocal cords, and heard a large, powerful hiss back.

" _~Lady Athena…I will eat your pitiful mortal body...but where is Apollo and Artemis? Are they not mortal like you, o Goddess of Wisdom?~_ "

Athena smirked, hearing Python's scales rubbing across the pipes. Looking to the right, she narrowed her eyes at seeing yellow eyes in the darkness.

"Pretending to be a basilisk, Python?" She spoke in English, making the snake laugh, a normal voice coming out of its mouth.

"Not pretending, just…changing. Do you challenge me, Lady Athena?"

"Not just yet." She answered. "I want to know a few things first. Why you are letting these pitiful Dark Lord's control you, for one."

"They do not control me…I only follow their commands for my own amusement, but Hecate is not happy with me. She prevents me from killing those I petrify. I want to eat them, but she will not let me do that either."

Athena walked over to Lord Riddle casually, taking back her wand. "I'm going to need this."

"What-"

Then she summoned a sword, putting her wand away as she levelled it at Python. "I challenge you, Bane of Apollo, as a demigod would in this situation. Obviously, you get to eat me if I lose."

"Let me feast!"

* * *

Snape was oddly protective, Athena thought as she looked at his face from his arms. Weak from Python's venom, which had only been stopped from killing her by Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, he had opted to carry her though the tunnels to the exit as Ministry goons swarmed the Chamber of Secrets. Luckily, she had managed to sacrifice Python's remains before he fully turned to dust, but it was still a mystery as to who she actually sacrificed it to. Her mother, unlike what they did in Camp Half-Blood, did not claim her, or even send her some form of emotion. It was annoying, but Snape was more intriguing than her absentee parent.

While she was fighting Python, he had duelled both Lord Voldemort and Lord Riddle, which was an actual testament to his strength in the art of wizarding combat. He managed to subdue Lord Voldemort after Athena tricked Python into biting down on Lord Riddle's diary, destroying him and waking up Ginny, and destroyed the Philosophers Stone with a well-placed blasting curse. Athena just thought it disappointing Snape hadn't managed to kill Voldemort properly. When he left Quirrell's body, abandoning it, it had burst into flames, giving off a distraction big enough so he could slip away in shade form.

Obviously, to her anger, he had more than one horcrux.

Snape was caring though, which was distracting her from this. He kept her close before he lifted her up, and looked to be actually horrified at what had happened. He was holding her close at present, as if he felt he was going to lose her if he let go. It was actually a bit demeaning, but in her weakened state, Athena let herself think that it was comforting.

"Are you okay?" She croaked out as they walked through the student body, who parted like the Red Sea as Snape stalked towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Hooch was already there, somehow – she had left the Chamber after they had – so Athena guessed he was taking the long way…

They walked down some stairs.

 _Or maybe he's going to the dungeons, and not the Hospital Wing,_  Minerva said.

"I am drained, nothing more. You, however, need to explain some things young lady." There was another period of silence until they reached his office, and he slowed to unlock it and take her inside, placing her on his conveniently padded chair.

"Why were you addressed as Lady Athena by the basilisk?"

"Python." She corrected, throat cracking as she met his onyx eyes. "Python, from Greek Mythology. Except it's not Mythology. I do not know what happened to Minerva Potter, but one week before the attack on Godrics Hollow, I found myself not in my library, but in the body of a baby. I am Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, daughter of Zeus and one of the twelve Olympians of Greece, and I am stuck in this mortal body until I complete the prophecies set out before me."

Snape stared at her emotionlessly for a long time, just staring. Then he was moving, going to his private potions cupboard and retrieving ingredients, creating at least seven potions at one time. Athena sat there for who knew how long, falling asleep and waking up at random intervals. Sometimes they weren't random, and he was feeding her a potion, but usually afterwards she went right back to sleep.

Eventually though, she found herself not in his chair, but in a luxurious four-poster bed not her own, her professor asleep in a chair beside her.

 _I think we judged him wrong,_  Minerva spoke softly. Athena just nodded.

_He cares more than anyone ever has about us._

_Maybe we can return the favour._


	3. Chapter Three

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

_"_ _We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"_ _Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

"It is unbelievable." Athena said crossly to Carter, who was being handed a cup of tea by one of her obliviated counterparts. McGonagall had posted her the time-turner after remembering it was still in her possession, after Dumbledore was reinstated and the newest Educational Decrees scrapped, Umbridge leaving the school.

"What's unbelievable, child?"

She came over, handing him the newspaper. He put on his glasses, blinking before reading slowly.

"I thought you told Dumbledore about Black not being the Secret-Keeper?"

"I did, nearly a year ago." Athena huffed. "We need to figure out who was the real Secret-Keeper first though. Dumbledore was waiting for the winter holidays to visit Uncle Sirius in Azkaban, when he wasn't under such scrutiny, and then after the Chamber opened, the summer holidays. But now he's escaped, and only Zeus knows where he's heading. No-one but you, Dumbledore and Snape know my exact location when I'm here, so he can't be after me just yet."

Carter shrugged, passing the newspaper to the other Athena's, who were crowded around the back of his chair. They read the article before handing it back to the oldest Athena, who was the one complaining.

"You should get back to writing up the reports for your project. Stop worrying about Sirius – he'll be fine. You just focus on your work."

The Athena's all nodded before going back to their table, immediately starting a discussion as they all worked on separate documents on separate laptops. Carter just shook his head.

* * *

"Hedwig, darling, can you take this letter to Luna please? And then take the other one to the Minister on your way back?" She stroked the snowy-owl's head, who hooted after she finished. "Love you too." She pressed a kiss to her beak before turning, letting her owl fly off as she turned back to the convict on her sofa. "Luna will get Wormtail, Siri, don't worry."

Her Uncle grinned. "I'm not worried at all, love. Your pad is really nice."

Athena wrinkled her nose. "Yes, it is – and you have over ten years' worth of grime all over you. I wouldn't be surprised if you leave behind a Sirius-shaped mark when you get up."

"You wound me, Fawn." He pouted, making her roll her eyes.

"Get in the shower. Now."

He sighed before standing – and as she had said, there was a large mark in the white leather. "I'll clean it up, don't worry. Where's my room again?"

Athena flicked through her filing cabinet, trying to find one of her physics projects. "Up the glass stairs, across the balcony, brown door with the words 'guest room' in silver hanging on it. There's an ensuite bathroom, and one of my doubles is buying you some clothes with Carter. You have from now until they get back to wash up – and I know for a fact they won't be back for several hours yet. I expect the water to run for a few hours before you even think of even drying off – and remember that Carter is taking you to a barber under glamour, so you won't have to do anything other than attempt to wash your hair."

"Of course, love." He said obediently before leaving. "And if you're looking for a grey file with complicated mathematical stuff written inside, it's on the coffee table."

Athena turned, looking at the coffee-table, only to see her project. Going over to it, she picked it up and smiled at seeing it was indeed her physics project.

"Thanks Uncle Siri!" She called as she heard his door open.

"Any time, love!"

* * *

"So are you taking every subject on the list?"

"No. I'm not a Granger." Athena hummed before circling the ones she wanted. "I'm going to continue to take Astronomy, and for my extra subjects I'll take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Magical Theory, Ancient Studies and Ghoul Studies. I'm going to ask about taking up a Healing Apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey as well, one that could take up my weekend. I have too much free time."

Sirius frowned. "That's a lot of subjects, Fawn, and you've got your muggle subjects to cover too. You're already falling behind on those – you said it yourself."

Athena shook her head. "There's a reason for that. Most of my things to do are practical experiments and others I need a computer of some kind to do it. In Hogwarts, electricity doesn't work. The ley lines mess up the internal workings of a mechanical device that uses it. And in any case, with the time-turner Dumbledore gave me, I can do my work four times as fast during the holidays, and do more than eight months' worth of work in two, if I used a maximum of four. Using more makes it hard to use electrical items. The magic at work causes disasters when it comes to saving. It took a month to sort out a document that went kaput, and even afterwards I had to get a new laptop."

Sirius' frown became confused. "Why only one document? Don't you do heaps on a single…laptop?"

"Yes," Athena answered as she reached for a piece of parchment and a fountain pen. "But, I save each individual on a pendrive. I just save it to my computer until it is completed. Go look in that tray over there, below the row of candles."

Sirius hesitantly went over, and once he got there, his eyes went wide. "How many are in here?" He brushed his hand through the ten by one foot tray filled to the brim with pendrives.

"Over three hundred. I take a lot of subjects, and each of those subjects has a lot of work at the level I'm doing. How should I phrase this letter?"

Sirius came back over, taking her subject-choice list to keep her choices in mind – it wasn't hard to forget with each circled in blue pen, green pen around the ones she definitely wanted to do and in red pen, 'healing apprenticeship' sat off to the side.

"Well first you should do the normal introductions: dear Professor McGonagall, this is Minerva Potter. I'm writing about blah, blah, blah. Then you should explain which subjects you definitely want to take – in this case, it would be Runes, Arithmancy and COMC. Then talk about how you would like to use your time-turner to attend the other classes – Magical Theory, Ancient Studies and Ghoul Studies. Platitudes and pleas are after that. Then you should ask to continue to correspond about your subject-choice in another letter afterwards. Asking about the apprenticeship is something not just Professor McGonagall should be approached about." He looked at her with a slight frown. "If you do decide the apprenticeship is something you can deal with, ask in the next letter if it would be possible, and if you could write to Madam Pomfrey about it to get the information you need. It won't be Professor McGonagall's area anymore – she'd just the deputy, and has the rest of the school to worry about."

Athena nodded, absorbing his words. "That sounds acceptable. Is there anything you would like to ask before I write it out? I'm afraid I get rather caught up when writing out letters."

Sirius went to shake his head, but paused. "Is Carter okay?"

Athena was surprised by the question. "Is there something wrong with him?" She didn't think he could tell.

Sirius glanced at the sleeping man. "No, well…it's just, my magic is feeling all funky around him, like it's trying to warn me about something."

Athena looked at her grandfather. "I'll check up on him this evening. I've been having the same…funky feelings. I have some suspicions, but most revolve around Carter being ill – which is not something I want start thinking about. He's susceptible to a lot of different muggle diseases, and the signs aren't good."

Sirius swallowed. "You write your letter. I'm going to go out to the bar." He went over to the door, grabbing his leather jacket. "Thank Merlin I'm not a convict anymore – I wouldn't have been able to get drunk like I'm planning to."

"Don't bring any woman home."

"If I pick one up, I'll make sure it's a motel I bring her to."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

The year was Voldemort-free, but then Carter was diagnosed with cancer. Athena delved into her studies – especially her healing apprenticeship. She tried to bury herself, but Sirius was there regularly to give her updates, and made sure she didn't forget that her grandfather was slowly dying. She wasn't given the chance to sink into any kind of denial or depression.

When everyone was celebrating the New Year, Athena and Sirius were by his bedside as he fell asleep for the last time. Carter Evans died on the first of January, 1994, leaving behind a mourning now ex-convict Sirius Black and a grief-filled, angry, exploding granddaughter. Her healing apprenticeship was stopped, and her time-turner taken away as she started to rack up detentions.

Apollo once said that Athena was such a stuck-up, prideful bitch that she wouldn't even think to cause trouble. She remembered, and proved him wrong.

It was only on the first of May did she finally pull her act together because of a single conversation.

* * *

"Since your grandfather's death, you have attended a sixty-three detentions, and lost Ravenclaw over two  _thousand_  points in total. Poppy refused to continue your apprenticeship because of your unacceptable behaviour, and your grades have dropped to Crabbe and Goyle bad. You skip class, are rude to the faculty and your peers, are constantly treading the line, and when you deign to actually step over it, you do it in a big way – regularly." Snape said silkily, danger on his tongue. "I do not care that you were once a goddess. Right now, in this very second, you are just Minerva Potter. You are a young, human witch who I accept is grieving – but that ends now."

Athena glared.

"You will cease to act this way, and you will bring both your grades and attitude back up to what they should be – the best. You will not get detention, or lose house-points – you will avoid the word detention completely, and earn Ravenclaw back its lead in the Interhouse Cup. You will earn back Madam Pomfrey's respect so that you can continue your apprenticeship upon the new school year, and you will. Act. Your. Age. As it is, Professor Lupin has gotten the worst image of you, and doesn't he mean something to you considering his status as 'uncle' to you?" He stood, coming around his desk and placing his hands on the armrests of her chair, leaning down so they were nose to nose.

"I thought you were better than this."

That sparked something inside her, a fire igniting in her soul.

"That's because I am."

* * *

"I despise Quidditch, Sirius." She said flatly. "The only reason I'm coming to this game is because I wish to meet foreign magicals and practice my language skills. Do not think otherwise."

Sirius though was still in his fan-girl stage at having prime, top-box seats for the Quidditch World Cup. "The World Cup, Fawn, the World Cup!"

Athena just watched him prance around like a kid, annoyed she couldn't record the whole thing for YouTube. Statue of Secrecy and all that bull.

* * *

"What in the world is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Sirius' face went white. "They brought it back?"

Athena frowned. "I take it that it should not have been brought back."

"No, that Tournament should never happen ever again."

Athena tried not to be slightly nervous at Sirius' sick-looking visage in the flames.

* * *

Standing out in the chilly October air did nothing for Athena's temper. While yes, she had learnt to be calmer in the past few months, she still got peeved at a lot of things. Waiting outside the school for foreign delegates was one of them.

Thankfully though, she had been given an hour to get ready like the rest of the school, cutting double Herbology in half. Along with her usual outfit, she wore a thick grey pullover and had swapped out her heels early – something she did usually when the cold and snow set in – for practical, sensible thick boots.

Glancing around, she saw the floating trays of blankets waiting for the French students at the back, as she had recommended to Professor McGonagall.

_I wonder if we'll see any of Aphrodite's children_ , Minerva spoke to her, before nudging her in the direction of the sky.  _Something's coming._

"Minnie's looking up." She heard Terry whisper, making a lot of students follow her gaze.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid…it's a flying house!" said a Gryffindor first-year boy. Dumbledore chuckled before speaking from the back row, with all the other teachers as the shape loomed closer.

"I believe that you are right in suggesting something is coming – the Beauxbatons Academy, if I am not mistaken."

As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. It became apparent that the Gryffindor first-year boy had been more accurate than the other girl.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed – then, with an almighty crash that made Neville Longbottom jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Athena had just enough time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms – two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars – before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Athena saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage – a shoe the size of a child's sled – followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Athena had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in her life, and that was Rubeus; she doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow – maybe simply because she was used to Rubeus – this woman, now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd, seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Athena, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other – er – charges."

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps. Athena though, came to intercept them, speaking in polite French – she had learnt it over the summer.

" _Madam, I apologise for the interruption on your way into our establishment, but if you look past the line of adults, we have blankets for any of your students who have not deigned to learn a warming charm. Our temperatures get as low as minus twenty-three in the winter, and it is getting colder faster this year._ "

Madam Maxime glanced at the trays before nodding. " _Our thanks, but I do not know of this warming charm you speak of – we have no need in our area of France._ "

Athena took out her wand. " _Let me show you_." She demonstrated the simple charm, a little smug to see some French students immediately attempting it.  _"Do you still wish to go inside?_ "

Madam Maxime shook her head. " _We will wait amongst your students, using these warming charms and blankets._ "

The students then filtered through the crowds, some towards the blankets – others to the older students waiting at the back. Athena nodded her head and was about to go back to standing with her year-mates when all of a sudden there was a squeal.

"ATHENA!" A body slammed into her, making her stumble before looking to the blonde now hugging her. Athena felt something ugly appear in her gut.

"Aphrodite."

The Goddess jumped back, grinning. "I told them I would find you! I told Apollo and Ares and Dionysus I would find you! You wouldn't  _believe_  the trouble I went through to get enrolled in a magical school so late-"

"Miss Olympus!" Madam Maxime snapped. " _Control yourself_."

The two Goddesses didn't even look at her as Aphrodite continued to speak, nattering on about everything she'd missed on Olympus.

"-oh, and Hephaestus sends his apologies,  _again_. He won't tell me why, as usual. Why won't you tell me?"

Athena tried to stop her shudder of disgust, but failed as she remembered that day. Inside, Minerva gave her an internal hug, holding her tight and glaring at the memories.

_I'll protect you from the bastard, I promise._

_You don't need to promise, Minerva_ , she said quietly in her head before speaking to Aphrodite. "Let us cease talking about this, sister. The Durmstrang delegates will arrive any second."

Aphrodite squealed. "I know! Ares is with them!"

Athena looked at her blankly. "You are kidding, right? That brute got into Durmstrang?" Durmstrang was notoriously difficult to get into if you came in late like she assumed they did-

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Of course he did, silly! He got suspended last year, yeah, but still-"

"Aphrodite, must I once again explain the difference between good and bad things? Suspension is bad."

Aphrodite looked slightly confused. "But-"

"Miss Potter, Miss Olympia." Dumbledore interrupted them, placing a hand on Athena's shoulder. Aphrodite's jaw dropped as Athena let him. "Maybe you should become a little quieter in your conversation. You are confusing the majority of your peers with the subject matter, and as Miss Potter said, Miss Olympia," he gave Aphrodite a stern look, "the Durmstrang delegates are arriving soon."

Athena nodded. "Our apologies, Headmaster." Aphrodite's face became one of recognition.

"Are you best friends with your professor,  _again?_  Last time that happened you had-" Athena placed a hand over her mouth tightly, glaring fiercely before she spoke in fast, almost non-translatable Ancient Greek.

" **Aphrodite, right now my name is Minerva Potter, and I am a** ** _mortal_** **,** ** _human_** **witch. Unlike you, my powers are not accessible and I have two prophecies to complete. I'm not a Goddess anymore, and you can't go around saying I've had children. In the eyes of the people around us, I am a fourteen year old girl. A genius, yes, but still only fourteen. You can't speak as if we are still on Olympus.** " She removed her hand. "Do you understand now?"

Aphrodite pouted but nodded, turning and taking her hand tightly, and Athena recognized that she needed to be close to her. She had been missing, after all, and it seemed only Aphrodite looked for her. So she let her hold her hand tight enough her bones protested, and stand too close for comfort. Aphrodite might have been older, and Athena may detest her at times, but they were the same generation, and had a closer bond than everyone else. Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares and Aphrodite showed their bond in different ways – for example Ares and Aphrodite's romantic bond – but they were still probably the closest out of everyone, with the exception of the Original Olympians.

It was perfectly natural for Aphrodite to act like she was the younger sibling in this instance – because it was Athena who had gone missing.

" **Love you.** " She muttered, making Aphrodite lean her head on her shoulder.

" **You too, 'thene.** "

* * *

"This castle is fucking huge." Ares grunted as he sat beside Aphrodite, not protesting as she attacked his lips, Athena rolling her eyes.

"You shouldn't swear."

"You can speak, pipsqueak. I happen to know a few students here, and they mentioned your record last year. How many detentions did you get for your potty mouth alone?"

"Eighteen." Su said from beside Athena. "The rest were for her disrespect, bad behaviour, refusal to go to class or do her homework, etcetera. To be completely fair though, her grandfather  _had_  just died."

Aphrodite squeaked, pulling back from Ares' face. "Grandfather?!"

"Carter Evans, my mother Lily's father.  **My human grandfather, Aphrodite. We actually know him in our world. He's a son of Hecate – the Rune Mage of Yellowstone.** "

Aphrodite ahhed before nodding, going back to snogging Ares. Athena rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This is barbaric." Athena said, before standing and walking towards the doors.

"Miss Potter – you scared of a spider?"

"No." She answered, pausing at the door and glancing back at him. "I'm just wary of the grinning man causing it scream, Professor Moody."

* * *

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor, who had been sitting with Ares opposite her stood and slouched up toward Dumbledore. He turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Aphrodite immediately cheered, and Athena, knowing it was her daughter, clapped politely. The girl got gracefully to her feet from where she sat a few metres from Athena, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When she too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next.

Inwardly, Minerva grumbled.  _Why did you put your name in again?_

Athena led her to the memory of their duel with Quirrell.  _Because it's exciting._

And then Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Minerva Poppy Potter!"

Immediately Athena smirked, standing to the applause that greeted her, walking up the aisle with her head held high. Coming up to Dumbledore, her smirk disappeared at his disappointed face.

"We will be speaking momentarily, Miss Potter, about your ability to get passed the age-line."

Athena looked away before walking up, taking the same route Delacour had to get to the room. Upon her entry, the other Champions looked up, immediately giving their quiet congratulations. After a minute, the heads and other officials came in, Dumbledore's face uncharacteristically stern.

"Miss Potter, how many times did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He held up the two slips of paper, immediately making Athena's eyes narrow.

"Once. It was all I needed, obviously."

"Arrogant leetle girl." Madam Maxime seethed. "You t'ink you can get away wit' this?"

"Get away with  _what?_  I was able to put my name in the Goblet of Fire because I have experience with time-turners – while physically my body is only a little older than fourteen, this body's magic has seen over seventeen years."

Dumbledore's anger faded in an instant. "Well at least you were already a Champion, or it would have made this unfair on Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." He handed the two pieces of paper over. The first she recognized, having written her full name and school in curling calligraphy on the dark grey post-it note. The second, however…

_Minerva Potter, Wales National Institute for Witches_

"I do not attend a Wales National Institute for Witches, sir." She said in a controlled voice, trying to keep her anger under control.  _How dare someone use my name-_  A hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Professor Snape standing behind her like a shadow, curling fingers pressing on her collar-bone.

"Calm, breathe…" He murmured, making Athena immediately close her eyes and breathe in and out several times. Slowly, the hand she hadn't known had been clenched unfurled, tiny dabs of blood coating her nails. Professor Snape handed her his wand subtly so she could heal the tiny crescents in her palm. Once it was done, she gave it back, murmuring her thanks before listening to Bartemius Crouch speak.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Athena, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," Crouch said in an uptight voice. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment…I've left young Weatherby in charge…Very enthusiastic…a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly, who Athena only now noticed. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime – a nightcap?" Dumbledore asked the other Heads, but Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Athena could hear them both conversing about the events that happened after Fleur left. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Athena, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Ravenclaw is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Athena shrugged. "I'm going to be skipping the after-party, if you don't mind Professor." She glanced at a portrait on the wall a few metres above Sir Cadogan. "Lady Laurenia, would you be so kind as to inform my house-mates? I know you prefer not to speak to many students, but I would be terribly grateful."

Lady Laurenia dipped her head, blue rose-wreath shifting in her black curls. She corrected it with a shy smile. "It's alright, milady. The Lorentine's served the Potter's once upon a time, when they went by a different name. You have more allies in this castle than you know." She gave a small wink before disappearing into the side of her portrait, to her counterpart in Ravenclaw Tower.

Athena thought on her words for a few seconds more before looking at Professor Snape. "May I revise in your laboratory, sir?"

Snape gave a minute nod before the two swept out of the room, too fast for Alastair Moody to even get a word in.

* * *

"I want to know!"

Snape glared at her. "No. You could do severe damage to yourself if you prepared it wrong."

Athena looked at him pleadingly. "Then why won't you do it?"

"Because I'm not so stupid as to give a student a permanent aging potion. I could lose my job, and even go to Azkaban like your mangy mutt."

The teen made to speak, but noticed the time and went back over to one of the four potions she had going, stripping the prepared chameleons of their last scales and without much fuss, putting the descaled lizards into the murky blue potion. In an instant it started to bubble, prompting her to heighten the heat for a minute before turning it off, taking the cauldron off the burner to pour into a copper cauldron from its original pewter, which already held the needed ingredients for the next step. Stirring counter-clockwise fifteen times, she waited another minute before stirring once clockwise and turning on the burner to a low heat.

Stepping away, she checked on the other three potions, and after adding a crushed sprig of mistletoe to one, went back to sit in front of Snape, who placed a series of silver vials in front of her.

"One vial once a month, and no more. Each dose will increase your maturing rate for said amount of time, and after a year passes, you shall look older than most sixteen year-olds. If anyone asks where you retrieved these from, you either say you bought it in Knockturn Alley or you made them yourself. My name never gets mentioned."

Athena smirked before uncorking a vial and swallowing the liquid inside.

"I owe you."

"Be quiet, Potter."

* * *

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches- but what have you done to it?" Ollivander suddenly interrupted himself, taking out his wand and tapping the stick, making it shimmer before etchings started to appear. "Runes…in many countries this is illegal, Miss Potter. In this country it is illegal, except when done upon sacred magical ground."

"Hogwarts is sacred magical ground, if my book saying that a conglomerate of thirty-seven leylines makes it sacred magical ground is right."

Ollivander marvelled at her wand. "The work is impeccable – but not finished." He traced the spaces upon the end. "It's a good thing you haven't activated them yet. For your own safety, and as an official decision in this Tournament, I say that you are now allowed to activate these runes unless I or a Master of Ancient Runes has said they are correct and not dangerous to the wielder."

Athena nodded minutely. "Thank-you, wand-maker." She took her wand back after he conjured a bouquet of red roses. She went to say her goodbye's when he smiled, giving them to her along with a short letter.

"Someone I know requested me to give you these and this letter – they are quite infatuated with you, apparently."

Athena on reflex dropped the bouquet in disgust, but as a camera flashed, she hesitated before looking at them and the letter, which was addressed to her in Ancient Greek. Everyone watched her as she opened it.

_lovely lady of whom I am quite taken with,_

_I apologise for any grief my grammar gives you, but I was once told by you myself, once upon a time in Athens, that I had no capability to properly write a letter, let alone one with romantic notions._

_I am trying to prove you wrong._

Athena paused, before she swallowed, hands shaking minutely.  _Poseidon_.

_You will have realized who I am by now. Yes, it's me – Poseidon, King of Atlantis, who yes indeed is writing you a love-letter. Your probably laughing by now, because I have never shown signs of it before._

She let out a slight smile, absentmindedly picking up the roses and holding them as she read the letter, a smile growing on her face. "'You're' with an apostrophe and an E, not 'your', idiot."

_So…yeah. I actually wrote this letter a few times before, over the century, but never had the guts to send it to you. Then a legacy of mine contacted me. You'll have met him before, obviously – he gave you this letter. Garrick is my great great great grandson and owns Ollivanders Wand Shop. He's not actually an Ollivander though. His mother was a Potter, and his father a quarter-cyclops. Its why his eyes might seem a bit creepy – he's using the mist to hide his single one, but magicals have this knack in getting through the mist, so you're seeing the best representation you can right now. I can't really explain._

_Anyway, he told me you were Minerva Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived and a child at that – being reborn sucks, I guess. He says that using his mystical powers, Garrick could tell you had your own mind and memories and stuff. So…love-letter. Using him as the postal service. Cause Hermes is an ass right now and reading everyone's private private mail._

_Where to start. Actaully, I'm really far into this letter already, so maybe I should get the cheesy stuff out of the way._

_Ive always really liked you. I was just married to Amphitrite and loved her more than I liked you for a long time. In recent century's though, she's been having an affair with a merman, so I sorta fell for you after I found out. I wish Hera agreed with the word divorce. You know she would strike it from the dictonary if she could._

_Anyway. I love your hair. It's a different shade of black from mine, which is weird seeing as I, your dad and Hades have the same shade. I like how it gets curly naturally, but because I've never seen you underwater, I want to know if it goes straight or stay's curly or whatever. I like the shade of grey your eyes are, and think they're a unique color even if the majority of your brain-babies have the same eye color._

_I also like your laugh._

_I heard it once, when I was in Athens before it was named Athens. You're real laugh. You were talking with the worshippers, and a sciency guy had told a funny math joke. You laughed, because you find bad jokes about math funny – which is something I both hate and love about you sorry – and I was just really jealous about how that guy could make you laugh like that. Its why I fought with you about the naming of the city. Sorry._

_And your nose. It's sharp, and looks like it could cut glass, but I have this wierd urge to run my finger down it every time I see you. Even when I don't see you sometimes. Same with your ears, but their curvy, and soft. You know what I mean, probably._

_I don't know what else to write, so yeah. I'm enamoured – see, I can use big words! – with you. Hope you like the roses. Please say you like the roses._

_Poseidon. :D – reply. Please. :(_

Athena burst into laughter, a bright smile on her face. "I like the roses, but your grammar is indeed atrocious."

* * *

"Minerva, my girl."

Athena turned in the middle of the corridor from where she was walking backwards, blinking at seeing the Headmaster. "Professor."

"Do you have a moment?" He motioned to Professor Flitwick's office. "Our Charms teacher has graciously offered the use of his office for the duration of our conversation."

Athena glanced at her friends, but they just motioned her to go inside. Padma smiled. "We'll wait outside."

Athena turned to Dumbledore, going over to the door and holding it open momentarily for the aging man before slipping inside.

"Is this Olympian business, sir?"

"Not quite." He chuckled, before bringing out a shimmering, silver cloak from his pocket. "I was debating on whether giving this to you would be beneficial since your first year here at Hogwarts. It belonged to James Potter, and I'm sure you have heard about it from your uncle's already."

Athena's eyes widened, before they swung to the liquid-like material. "Dad's invisibility cloak." She stepped forward, before stopping. "Are you going to give it to me?"

Dumbledore made weighing motions with the cloak. "I trust you with the time-turner because you can use it responsibly. For the same reason I am going to give it to you now. Use it wisely, Minnie." He gave her a single warning look before leaving the room, placing the cloak on a desk.

Athena stayed very still for ten seconds before she moved forward silently, picking up the cloak and holding it tightly before placing it in her bag.

_Cry later._  Minerva said sharply.

_Where do you suppose the Map is then?_  Athena changed the subject quietly.

_Why don't we start with those who know Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the best?_

Athena drew her head up.  _The Twins,_  she thought knowingly.

_I hate them_. Minerva said shortly.

_I know, but they can be very useful,_  Athena noted before going to the doors and stepping out to rejoin her friends.

Terry piped up. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"Family business."

* * *

The invisibility cloak and her gift of Parsletongue came in handy in getting around the dragon, as did her near-forgotten ability to throw her voice.

* * *

"Finnegan! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Weasley and Finnegan, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George Weasley's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Weasley holding a tin parrot and Finnegan, a rubber haddock. Athena made a disgusted face at their childish behaviour before turning back to the professor.

"Now that Finnegan and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them as a squelching noise and a soft splat was heard. "I have something to say to you all."

Athena straightened her back, expression blank as she listened.

"The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish-" In an instant there was a shrill giggle from Lavender Brown, who Athena glanced back to glare at, catching sight of Padma's sister Parvati nudging her in the ribs even as she too fought not to giggle.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then-" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class, "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice. Brown giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. For once, Athena could grudgingly see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way, and I'm sure Professor Flitwick too would be disappointed."

She looked pointedly at Athena, the only Ravenclaw in the class due to her subject clashes. Currently one of her doubles was attending Ancient Studies with Professor Dumbledore and six other pupils from various years who had elected to choose Ancient Studies as a class. The Egyptian enchantments they were studying were most complex and fascinating to boot, something Athena was revelling in learning about.

The bell finally rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. Athena went to follow them, mind wondering if the Ball was compulsory, when Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Miss Potter – a word, if you please."

Athena nodded, turning to stand politely beside her desk. "Yes Professor?" She wondered if this was about her Healing Apprenticeship, which Poppy had been postponing in its restart after last year's rather…mistaken ventures.

"Miss Potter, the champions and their partners traditionally open the ball, so you are required to bring a date to the party, and have the ability to dance as well." Athena went white.

"Ma'am, I…do not dance. That is not to say I cannot, but-"

"Miss Potter, I and all the others teacher's will not be giving you a choice. Professor Snape also asked me in a staff meeting to say that if you attend, he will wear a…" her mouth curled weirdly, as if both amused and disturbed, "'tux'."

Immediately, the image of her favourite professor wearing a tuxedo filled her brain, and the teenage parts of Athena and Minerva both felt giddy at the thought.

"What does opening the ball entail, to be exact?"

McGonagall shifted her posture. "You and the other Champions are the first into the Hall – but we will be dining first, before any dancing takes place. As a Champion, you and your partner will be sitting among the staff and Tournament Officials. When dinner and pudding are ended, the Weird Sisters will play a waltz, which you and your partner, along with Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and their partners, will dance to, officially opening the Yule Ball. That is practically the end of it, but you are required to stay for at least an hour after consumption." She eyed Athena. "The Headmaster also asked me to say that your 'mystery suitor' will be allowed entrance."

Athena rolled her eyes at the name Poseidon had been given. The reporter who had tried to get a private interview with her – Rita Skeeter – had done two articles after the Weighing of the Wands. The first had been a small piece describing each of the Champions, giving a short biography – but the front page news was ' _Minnie Potter's Mystery Suitor!_ ' The article had elaborated heavily on her bouquet and love-letter that Poseidon sent, calling them 'examples of why the flower-language exists', listing ten different types of flower and their meanings alongside the words, 'these are just few of many' despite there only being red roses; and the love-letter a 'ten-foot long, tear-worthy speech of epic proportions'.

Skeeter had then gone on further to give her own personal evaluation of Poseidon, calling him a 'dumb but heartfelt person', just from the fact that he didn't have perfect grammar while writing – Athena knew that while speaking, he was perfectly smart, even if the man had trouble explaining what he meant in the correct format and order. She then gave out personal details about Athena's scholastic achievements, calling into question 'just why Minnie Potter would fall for someone so obviously below her in smarts and cleverness?' and 'did she pity those more stupid than herself?'

Athena had faced many an angry friend the day that article came out, asking if just because their grades weren't perfect she pitied them and that was why she was friends with them. In answer, for example, when faced with Terry she proceeded to stand and give him a list of reasons why she was his friend, and to back it up told him fifteen different things about himself – like how he preferred blackberry jam over strawberry, how he never showered in the morning and preferred to do it in the evening before bed, and how when he especially liked someone he gave them toothy grins instead of just smiling like normal.

"I don't know whether he'd be able to come."

* * *

Half an Hour Later

Aphrodite squealed. "I'll go visit him right now and ask him to come for you!"

"No, Aphrodite-"

"Let's hope he says yes! Au revoir, ma cherie! Love you!"

* * *

Athena grabbed Ares' wrist as Aphrodite and her one-time duelling partner, Greengrass tried to pull her towards the changing rooms of Gladrags.

"Help me, Ares! Save me from your girlfriend!" She cried out, desperate.

Ares just grinned before peeling her fingers from his wrist.

"Fucking arsehole!"

* * *

"Can I go to the ball with you?" Came Weasley's breathless voice. Hearing about his attempt with Fleur the day before, Athena gave him a sad look as she turned.

"Weasley, I know you haven't had the best of luck with dates, which is why I prepared myself for you asking me." She tapped Aphrodite's arm, making the blonde look up from Ares' face, who she had been making out with. "Aphrodite here is practically my sister, and she's good at matchmaking along with sorting out people's overall looks. I told her about you and-"

"Is this Ron?" Aphrodite asked suddenly, looking him over. "Oh, you poor boy." She stood up from Ares' lap sharply and ran a hand down the fourteen year-old's face, making his blue eyes grow wide. "You want to follow me, gingie?"

He nodded his head, still staring even as Aphrodite looked at Athena.

"I'm going to go fix this poor teddy-bear up, and then I'll get him someone nice – maybe that Daphne girl who helped with finding you a dress for the Yule Ball?"

Athena shuddered in remembrance before letting her drag him off.


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon was nervous. More than nervous, really. He'd taken the form of a nineteen year-old, not really sure what age Athena would be. Garrick had avoided it like the plague when he inquired, diverting his attention to other things.

Aphrodite had apparently already dealt with Athena's dress, so naturally she had taken over his wardrobe for the ball too. Wearing black slacks, a grey dress-shirt, a black blazer with silver buttons and diamond cufflinks, a white tie with a diamond pin and silver slider – he could see the colour theme and guess at Athena's jewellery after that point – shiny black dancing shoes and a grey rose on his lapel, he felt overdressed, and slightly embarrassed.

The matching grey, white and red rose corsage in its fancy box burned a hole in his pocket – as did the final part to some kind of hair-clip that Aphrodite said he would have to place on Athena's part of the piece. The part he had was all silver – dark silver – owls and roses intertwining on the curved dark metal. Hephaestus' mark was on the inside, near the clipping mechanism, so he figured Aphrodite had called in a favour, but didn't know how Athena would react if she saw it – she was still iffy around the blacksmith after what he'd tried to do back when they still lived on the actual Mount Olympus.

Stepping side to side was probably not helping his nerves either. He forced himself not to run his hand through his carefully combed hair, which, while still looking its normal windswept self, was orderly and not as messy. Athena would notice the difference – she always did.

A burst of golden light accompanied Aphrodite's entrance. She looked around sixteen, or seventeen, and her blonde hair was pinned up at the sides with tiny diamonds, the rest left to flow down her back. Most was straight, but at the very end, the last two inches were curled. Her dress was a pink, with a white lace collar, and in all honesty Poseidon believed she would have looked more at home in some Disney movie. All she was missing was-

The Goddess picked up a box and opened it, putting a delicate silver tiara-wreath on her head. Poseidon sighed.

"Are we going then?" He asked, nerves momentarily vanished. Aphrodite smiled widely before nodding, taking his wrist with two fingers before flashing them into what looked to be a classroom.

"Take my arm and lead me out left down the corridor, then down the steps. Ares will take me, and then you'll have to wait for Minnie to appear."

"Minnie?" He questioned as he took her arm. Aphrodite momentarily grimaced.

"I'm going native." She said, before fixing a smile on her face. "In the Wizarding World, her name is Minerva Poppy Potter, and she was raised by her mortal mother's father, Carter Evans, who died last year. Now she's raised by her godfather, Sirius, who is in charge of the Aurors once again. He was apparently some kind of Captain." She waved her hand, "He's in charge of security for tonight, and also, her other pseudo-uncle is here as the Astronomy Professor's date."

Poseidon felt a prickling on his back as they turned the corner, walking down a large set of steps towards a large congregation of couples and other single men waiting for their girls. He went over what Aphrodite said quickly, before feeling himself turn a sickly shade of green.

"The Parent Squad." He muttered weakly, looking at her. "You just told me about the Parent Squad."

Aphrodite let out a laugh as they reached the bottom, letting go of his arm to go to Ares, who had come out to meet them.

"I didn't even tell you about her Batman Dad. He glares and prowls the corridors, and is the Head of Slytherin – the House that produced the most Dark Lord's since Hogwarts' beginning."

Poseidon made the bead of sweat on his forehead disappear before Aphrodite could spot it, but from Ares smirk, his nephew already did. He stuck out his tongue like a juvenile, only to blink very suddenly as a camera flashed brightly. Turning, he saw a young teen with a camera, a small satchel over his shoulder. He was small, and blonde, and then behind him came scampering another one, who looked like the miniature version of him.

"Hello!" The younger one held up a hand to wave, but nearly dropped the quill he was holding. "Sorry – we're Hogwarts' official cameramen! I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey!"

"I'm Colin Creevey." The photographer smiled. "I'm taking pictures, and tomorrow they're all going to be pinned up on the walls in the Great Hall. People can get copies for two knuts a pictures, and you get a one knut discount if you buy five copies! Dennis is getting names, to write on the backs of the photos when we've got them all moving, in case anyone wants to find a specific couple."

Poseidon blinked after taking it all in. "That sounds great. I'm Poseidon. Poseidon Olympia."

Dennis scribbled down his name, before looking to Aphrodite and Ares.

"Aphrodite Olympia and Ares Payne, sugar. I'm Poseidon's second cousin, if anyone's asking." She winked, sending the young boy into a tiffy, before her gaze switched to someone on the stairs behind him. "Colin, take a picture of Poseidon's face,  _right now_."

Poseidon turned with a slight, and he didn't even register the camera flash as he saw her, frown disappearing to be replaced with awe.

She looked about sixteen, maybe older, and wore a black dress with a sweetheart neckline. He couldn't use any other fancy words for the rest. It hugged her body, showing off her thin waist and hips, a generous bust being held in by said sweetheart neckline, which curved over and up into plain black straps. The bottom of the skirt, around her knees stopped being so fitting and flare out slightly, the shiny material slightly see-through and more dark grey than black. Through, he could see tall black heels.

Diamonds in thick lines went up and around the rest of the dress like vines, accentuating her features before dotting her upper half like stars. Around her neck was a black lace choker, a large sliver of diamond – in the shape of a stereotypical diamond – in front of her jugular. A single bangle was around her left wrist, and from here, only his godly sight left him able to see the ornate owl engravings.

Her hair was curly and wavy at the same time, and was pinned to the side, with a bare silver clasp holding it in place. Tiny balls of white dotted the waterfall of hair pinned to the side, and after a second Poseidon realized the dots were pearls.

But then there was just her face. It was her – his Athena, from the time before he even knew her, before they fought and bickered and argued all the time. The teenage Athena, who hadn't grown into her sharp nose, and hadn't matured enough to have gained the sharpness of her jaw or proper, real, owl-like slant to her eyebrows. Her skin was clear, its usual olive colour accentuated by whatever stuff Aphrodite had put on her face, and her natural beauty spot pinpointed and darkened to be seen through it. It was a little below and beside her right eye, almost black, and provided a good, if odd contrast to the shadowed grey of her eyeshadow, and dark, peachy pink lipstick coating her kissable lips.

"Athena…"

She started down the stairs slowly, as if unsure, before she shut her eyes. For a split second Poseidon thought she was going to run, but then she opened her eyes, any trace of weakness or nervousness gone. She stood a tiny bit straighter, and Poseidon would have been reminded of her stern, teacher-like self if not for how her fingers played with each other, clear varnish reflecting the light.

"Poseidon." She finally spoke as she reached the second to last step, trying to stay taller than him and nearly succeeding. Poseidon nervously reached into his pocket for the corsage, looking down nervously and fiddling about with the opening mechanism-

He dropped it with a curse, before he started muttering to himself in angry Greek, calling himself and idiot and stupid and how he was not doing well at all.

A short laugh interrupted his monologue.

He looked up, sea-green orbs meeting grey. His jaw slacked slightly, before she stepped forward onto the floor, reaching out and taking the corsage from him.

"I think I'm supposed to put that on you." He said, thanking the Fates he didn't stutter. She paused, and he saw it was out of the box, but nothing more. Coming half a step closer, he took it lightly and unlatched it, putting it around her wrist slowly.

"Hi."

"Hi." Athena said back before smiling up at him through thin lashes. "How are you?"

"I'm nervous. How are you?"

"The same." She replied, and he could hear the truth in her voice. It shook slightly – her voice. It never did that unless one of her children were in danger or dying. The thought caused a twinge in his heart.

They were silent for a few awkward second, before an older woman came over to them, looking at Athena.

"Miss Potter, it is nearly time for the Ball to start." She glanced at Poseidon sternly, prompting him to straighten slightly. "Bring your companion with you."

Athena nodded, and they both went to move when Aphrodite called out.

"Don't forget the other thing!"

Poseidon glanced at her, about to ask what she meant when he remembered. "Oh!" He reached into his pocket, taking out the dark silver clip. He held it awkwardly as he looked at Athena. "I think it goes on your clip…thing."

Athena's hand moved to brush against the plain silver before she nodded. "Place it on."

He swallowed before putting the two pieces against each other. There was a tiny whirring before the two snapped together, causing Poseidon to flinch back, wincing as he brought his thumb to his mouth.

"Ow."

Athena smirked a little before reaching up to take the hand, holding it tightly before tugging. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

Poseidon pouted, but let himself be led over to where four students were being put in a short line. The old woman from before pulled them into place, and Poseidon got a glimpse at the other 'Champions'. Aphrodite hadn't been very forthcoming to what that actually meant.

The tallest was a dark-haired boy, who was wearing dark blue robes and looked as if Aphrodite had him under her thrall. A glance at the blonde by his side wearing a silver dress saw Poseidon making a sound of recognition.

" **A daughter of Aphrodite?** " He muttered to Athena, who hummed an affirmative.

" **It has an odd effect on those who have a magical parent. The Wizarding World call them** Veela **, and they can turn into fire-ball throwing birds that resemble harpies in the way that they both sprout wings.** "

Poseidon blinked. " **That sounds disturbing.** "

" **Don't tell Aphrodite that – those are her children you're insulting, and her name is Fleur Delacour.** " Poseidon dipped his head in agreement. It was never good to piss of Aphrodite, especially when you were trying to date someone. She had a vindictive streak.

After them was a rather stout-looking man-boy. He called him a man-boy because he looked perfectly adult, yet was obviously not yet matured. He wore red robes, and his date was actually quite adorable – she was small, and blonde, with a dreamy smile on her face. Her dress was white, and reminded Poseidon of the 1920's, when they had strappy short dresses. The girl's dress though wasn't as sparkly, and didn't have any tassels. Instead, red glitter dusted the edges, giving it a rather disturbing touch.

" **Who's the tiny blonde?** "

Athena glanced at her, and almost immediately a smile broke out on her face. " **That's Luna Lovegood. She's only thirteen, but quite the competent Seer. She hasn't got a handle on acting perfectly normal in public, but she's one of the most trustworthy people you could ever meet. If this were Ancient Greece, I would take her as my temple handmaiden.** "

Poseidon, knowing how selective she had been back then, whistled. " **That must be some kid.** "

" **If you tell Apollo about her, I'll wring your neck.** " She then said, sounding sweet as a sugarplum despite the content. Poseidon nodded sharply.

" **Yes ma'am.** "

There was a period of silence before the doors finally opened, and they fell in line, going inside first alongside the two other couples. Poseidon found himself slightly impressed. The walls were covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. A hundred small, lantern-lit tables, each seating about a dozen people were dotted around the room, and Poseidon had to wonder where they would dance.

Everyone milled about before sitting down, but the old woman once more appeared, directing them and the two couples to sit up at the top table with a smiling old man in purple moons and stars robes; a grumpy middle-aged man who was looking at little Luna suspiciously; a giant of a woman wearing a lavender set of what looked to be robes also, who clapped politely; a garish blonde man wearing bright purple somethings with large yellow stars who clapped a little too enthusiastically as they approached; a stuffy ginger man in squeaky-clean navy-blue robes and a smug expression that only Zeus would be able to beat; a bat-like man in a tux, who had his eyes right on him – just like the one beside him, who even had a similar hair-cut, but wore instead of a tux, a black dress-shirt, jeans and a dark red band with a gold metal sign pinning it to his shoulder.

Across the dance floor he could see many couples: an arrogant-looking blonde boy with a pug-like girl, a handsome if lanky ginger and a beautiful blonde, a mousy-haired girl with big front teeth standing with a boy of clear Italian descent. And they were only a few. The hall looked to contain at least five hundred people.

When they finally reached the set of people, Luna and the man-boy sat by the grumpy man and the smiling elder and the other couple sat by the giantess and the end table. Athena practically forced him to sit by the one with the badge as she sat by the old man. On seeing her start a quiet conversation with the old man, he looked to his neighbour, only to be glared at by both him and the bat-man-

The colour drained from his face.

"The Squad." He whispered, horrified. The glares increased. He turned back to Athena. "Athena-"

"No-no, sonny." A hand grasped his shoulder, prompting him to turn back around. The Godfather looked at him with narrowed, angry eyes. "I want you to tell me why you're here with my goddaughter tonight, and then my arch-nemesis here would like to ask you once more."

Poseidon felt absolutely terrified.

"I'm in love with her." He blurted out, before his and the man's eyes widened, his own hand slapping over his mouth. Poseidon turned, looking at Athena, who seemed to have frozen. The old man chortled, eyes glittering.

"Ahh, young love. Minerva, my dear, why don't you speak to your suitor here while I started dinner." Being called Minerva seemed to snap her out of it, and in an instant she had turned in her seat, eyes narrowed.

" **Why?** "

Poseidon was confused by the question. "What-"

" **Why do you love me?** "

He blinked. " **Because I do. I love everything about you, even if I hate it. I love it when you laugh, and when you smile. I love it when you concentrate on something for a long time, and when someone interrupts you, you snap at them – even when it's me. I love how you walk, and how you speak, and I love your nose, and your hair. I hate how you glare at me, but at the same time I want you to because it means you look at me. You never looked at me with anything other than annoyance and hate and anger for centuries, and tonight you're just being** ** _you_** **, and I can't help falling even harder for you.** " He breathed in deep. " **Would you like me to continue?** "

Athena stared at him for a long time – long enough that everyone started to eat, the Parent Squad behind him even going back to their own business.

"Order your dinner."

* * *

The first dance passed in a haze of tripping and biting lips from Athena, before Poseidon simply pulled her tighter to him and lifted her up, dancing for them both without letting her feet touch the floor.

Even when she was a child, she could never dance in public. It was one of her flaws – being around people scared her, especially when they expected her to do something. Usually she excelled under pressure, her brain working faster than it did when she wasn't, but dancing was one of those things. She was never naturally inclined to it, so she spent years upon years learning from the best mortals in the business.

Athena could dance. It was a fact very few knew. She just couldn't dance in front of anyone she didn't trust implicitly.

After the food and the dancing and just the party in general, Athena took Poseidon to the astronomy tower.

"I don't know what love is." She admitted after they arrived, when they were leaning against the stone of the battlements and looking up at the sky. "I've never loved anyone before, and Zeus is crap at showing affection. Our whole family is fucked up."

"You're right in that regard." Poseidon replied solemnly. "I love you."

"You've said."

There was a period of silence before Athena spoke again. "Is it possible that you and Neptune are close enough to merge, because Minerva is uncomfortable with speaking to you without him."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Minerva."

"Apparently this mortal body's mother is a deity with Latin roots. She came out, but obviously this mortal casing isn't strong enough to hold the both of us. We merged into one entity, but our consciousness are still dual." She would  _not_  mention her possible Norse roots until she had verification. No need for Poseidon to get all Zeus-like on her.

Poseidon hummed before shutting his eyes. A second later he started to flicker, jaw switching between soft and square, outfit too changing – going between his outfit for the night and a fisherman's get-up.

Eventually the flickering stopped. When Poseidon opened his eyes, they were distinctly more blue than before.

"We're merged…" he murmured. "This is quite the experience."

"They always have consciousness when you do." Athena said, before she paused, posture changing a touch. "Neptune?"

Poseidon looked at her before blinking. "Minerva."

Minerva hummed, looking around. "Our Greek counterparts are quite enamoured with each other. Plainly, I mirror her feelings in regards to you, but I'm not so naïve-" she stopped, pausing before muttering under her breath. "Oh do shut up, I'm trying to have a blunt yet meaningful conversation, you prude…" She looked back up at Neptune. "Anyway. I won't say anything for Athena, but I would like to get to know you better."

Neptune gave her a slight smile before leaning down and kissing her lightly. "Poseidon's shouting at me now."

Minerva snorted, toying with his tie. "You should hear Athena. Sometimes I want her to just get laid, but then I would be a hypocrite. Oh, and before we switch back to our Greek selves, try to keep in mind that they came first. Power-grabs are not appreciated – trust me, I should know. I tried once, and it failed completely. Even mortal Athena is more powerful than I. The only reason our other selves aren't taking back control is because for Poseidon, he hasn't realized he can, and for Athena, because she respects my need to get out sometimes."

Neptune hummed. "I'll keep it in mind. Poseidon wants back out."

Minerva nodded before shutting her eyes. In an instant she was backing up, Athena back in house. Neptune waited a few seconds longer before copying her actions, Poseidon immediately blushing upon his return.

"Question – does that count as your first kiss or Minerva's?"

"Minerva's, definitely." Athena said, looking at him with a look of…something that didn't have a description. It was somewhere between horrified and blissful. "It was nice though."

"Neptune certainly enjoyed it, though he does believe Minerva was far too calm about it."

Athena swallowed. "She's not calm right now. If she had her own body, she'd be jumping up and down. Can you kiss me? Please?" She stepped forwards once before stopping.

Poseidon, upon hearing her words, blinked once before thinking it over. It didn't take very long, and soon, slowly, he was moving forwards, his hands reaching out to take her hips. His curious gaze met her nervous greys. For the Sea God, it was strange. He had kissed hundreds of woman before – how was this different?

 _Because she's Athena_ , Neptune replied simply.

His lips crashed down on hers.

* * *

There was a reason that Sirius had included a patrol up to the astronomy tower. He himself was probably the reason the tower had such a reputation, but that didn't mean he wasn't so stupid as to believe people hadn't continued to keep that reputation fresh.

Sirius expected to find seventh years, maybe some sixth years lying under the stars, wrapped in conjured blankets either sleeping or grinning off the aftermath of hot, passionate sex.

He did  _not_  expect to find his goddaughter and her date.

* * *

Everywhere Poseidon looked –  _glares_. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that to his left was Remus Lupin, to his right Sirius Black, and in front of him Severus Snape. According to Snape, Athena was sequestered to her dorm, with the female seventh-year prefect camping out in front of her door and the windows magically locked.

"We are being kind in comparison to what your own brother will do when he finds out." Poseidon winced at the words 'will' and 'when'. It implied Zeus would know he had slept with his daughter. "And that is not to mention any other over-protective relatives she may have outside of the Wizarding World."

Poseidon suddenly thought of his own son – Triton had raised Athena until the Accident, and even now he still took her side on things.  _Hades, he's going to be angry_ \- Poseidon's face then turned an ugly shade of white.  _Hades,_ _ **Hades**_ _._ Athena was his favourite niece.

"I trust you have thought of others." Snape said dryly, before taking out his wand and holding it tightly. "Now I am obliged to do this."

Poseidon's head jerked.  _Punishment?!_

The black-clad professor waved his wand, creating purple jets of light shoot at him. Poseidon felt as if something was constricting around his body, and inside, Neptune – who had been laughing at his misfortune – suddenly stopped laughing.

_No, no, no!_

_What's he doing?_  Poseidon grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling.

_He's placing a celibacy charm on you!_

_WHAT?!_

* * *

"You have  _got_  to be joking! What do you mean Poseidon's not here? He promised he would be here to turn me into a mermaid!" Athena hissed to Aphrodite, who was looking out on the water with a nervous expression.

"He's not here because he's in the water."

Athena turned around, looking out onto the Black Lake. "'We've taken what you'll sorely miss' – dammit!" She cursed before gripping her wand tightly, the whistle blowing. "Plan B then."

"No, Minnie!" Aphrodite grabbed her shoulder, making the mortal Goddess turn to look at her sharply. "Poseidon's saying something to me over the Wavelength…" there were a few seconds of silence as the Goddess of Love shut her eyes. Then they opened, Poseidon's eyes looking back at her before his voice came out of her throat.

" **When the whistle blows, fly up into the air to the middle of the Lake, then dive. Trust me. You won't be hurt, and you'll be a mermaid when you hit the water. I'm awake under here, but they made a mistake – Delacour's sister, Aphrodite's daughter, she's down here. The wizarding version of mermaids are horrid, and don't recognize me as a ruler, and to boot they have a feud with 'Veela'. I'm protecting her, but you need to get down here to help me – there are too many, and I don't want to endanger the others. Hurry.** "

Aphrodite blinked, coming back to herself before becoming angry. "They brought down Gabrielle? The utter  _morons_." The blonde clenched her fists, but Athena was dragged away by Weasley's Ministry-worker brother, Percival, before she could offer any comfort.

"The task is starting, Potter – come on." He pushed her to stand by Viktor and Fleur, and for a second she wobbled, but used the air currents to steady her. "Well get into your swim-wear."

She gave him a glare before taking off her thick winter cloak, revealing her fine figure, lean from running and other exercise she had started doing in the summer. Athena was aiming for a four-pack, and it had only just started to appear the month before – but it was still something she was proud of. She would live up to her reputation as a warrior. Sirius had even told her they could do some fencing practice during the summer holidays, and get her body up to speed with swordplay afterwards.

Ignoring the prickling feeling on the back of her neck from the numerous spectators now looking at her mature body, Athena looked out onto the dark body of water, reaching her hands up her back to tighten the strap of her halter-neck bikini. She would have chosen to wear a full-body swimsuit, but upon Poseidon giving his method to getting around swimming underwater for an hour, she had opted for a bikini, as apparently the bottom would rip upon her transformation.

Slipping off her boots and knee-high socks – because Zeus, it was too bloody cold in Scotland to be wearing just a bikini – Athena resisted the urge to shiver though not the urge to wrap her arms tightly around her body. Hopefully she didn't seem too nervous, or freezing – because  _fuck it is cold_.

 _You don't say_ , Minerva chattered sarcastically, suffering worse, for some reason.

 _You know, it would make more sense for you to be used to this weather, due to the Romans invading Britain and everything_ , Athena noted as the judges started to speak, half-listening as she waited for the whistle.

 _I always hated the cold. But you are correct – it makes sense that you are turning blue, Greek_.

Athena looked down, and saw to her dismay that her hands were going blue – and a touch to her lips saw she had gone numb.  _A form of anaemia, maybe?_

_Hypothermia. Denial courses through your veins like a fountain._

_I'm not suffering from hypothermia_ , she insisted.

 _De Nile is not just a river in Egypt,_ Minerva drawled, and Athena didn't get a chance to reply as the whistle blew.

Viktor and Fleur dived in sync, Viktor immediately turning his top half into a shark as a bubble appeared around Fleur's mouth. Athena cast a warming charm, then jumped – up.

Flying up through the sky, she disregarded Bagman's "Great Scot, she can fly!" and instead headed to a pinnacle above the middle of the lake, arms going out to steady her.

 _Remember Peter Pan?_  Minerva's asked in amusement.

_Think of a wonderful thought, any merry little thought. Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleigh bells – off you go, like a reindeer in the sky… You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings. Take the path that moonbeams make, if the moon is still awake – you'll see him wink his eye… You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_

Minerva gave a laugh at her terrible mental rendition of the number.  _You are a terrible singer!_

 _I know!_  She laughed, the sound carrying along the breeze before she stopped, fluttering.  _So_ , she spoke, suddenly nervous as she looked at the five hundred and fifty-two foot drop to the water below,  _do we trust Poseidon and Neptune? Any normal mortal would die upon contact. The height-_

 _Take a risk,_  Minerva interrupted her monologue, sounding like she was about to burst into giggles.  _Be a kid. Scare everyone in the stands. Just fall._

Athena stared at the drop for a few seconds longer, before letting the grin tug at her face. She loosened her control of the wind, before dropping.

 _Let's fall_.

* * *

Poseidon was  _not_  having fun. He had called his trident, but was only using it for its sharp tri-blade as he fought to protect the Veela. One of the monstrous underwater creatures' nails raked along his arm, making a line of golden ichor start to sparkle up the murky water around him, cleansing it.

Angry at his own biology for making the habitat of these  _monsters_  any better, he roared, making the water around him shiver, before he called for the Giant Squid. Almost immediately a fountain of black encased half of the settlement, the orange behemoth speeding through the water like a harpoon to come to his aid.

 _"_ _Your Highness!_ "

Poseidon threw his trident at an approaching female, skewering her against a rock pillar before calling his weapon back. " _Destroy these abominations!_ "

" _I have been waiting a long time for that order, your majesty!_ "

As the squid started destroying the buildings and suffocating the creatures with its oil, Poseidon stopped yet another merman from attacking the young Veela, who was crying as she tried untying her bindings. He had long since put an air-bubble around her, sensing the effect of the wizarding potion fading. But the bindings! They must have been magical, or enchanted, for not even his tridents could cut them.

He could not escape.

It brought the ruler in Poseidon to the forefront, his young façade disappearing as a true threat from the Wizarding World was revealed. Neptune too was not the laid-back man of before either – instead, Poseidon now had a Roman Military Commander at his beck and call. The ability to bind an Olympian – in his own domain, no less – was nothing short of impossible unless you were a higher being, such as a Titan, or a Primordial. Only a select few demigods and minor gods had been able to in the past, but that was really the limit. That the Wizarding World could do this…

 _The Wizarding World needs to be monitored, or maybe even brought down._  Neptune confirmed grimly.

Poseidon calmed as he approached the tiny blonde, using his powers over water to force the creatures away from them as he spoke in careful French – he wasn't completely fluent.

" _Child, you to calm. Minerva Potter, to be here, five minutes,"_  of that he was certain – he could already sense her above the Black Lake, climbing higher and higher away from his domain, " _and your sister will to show up, I think._ "

The girl started to babble so fast he couldn't keep up. Shutting his eyes, he gritted his teeth before making the decision to send her to sleep. Coming closer, he wrapped Aphrodite's daughter up in his arms, holding her loosely against his hip as he used his other, less dominant hand to wield his trident.

A few dead mermen later, he felt her. He knew he could turn her at the right second, but knowing when to was the tricky part – so he asked her to fall. The speed of her approach would hopefully alert him, and it had.

Slashing one more merman, he finally kept them permanently away from him and the hostages. Thankfully Luna had not woken up, because being ten feet away from him was not a good place to be right now if she was going to be attacked.

Shutting his eyes, he pinpointed Athena.

_The timing has to be perfect…_

Neptune gave a nod.  _More than perfect. If she hits the water without transforming she is dead, Poseidon._

 _I know._  He breathed in once – and when she was thirty feet from the water, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Luna blinked upon waking, and wondered why she felt water instead of her bed when she suddenly took in a lungful of the liquid. Ducking underwater momentarily, she tried to time her breathing, but failed and quickly found herself taking in more and more water, her brain screaming for air-

Then powerful arms curled around her waist, lifting her up and swinging her around onto their back. She coughed, and looked around blearily.

_Why am I in the Black Lake?_

Ahead there were stands, filled with screaming students. Ahead, she saw Fleur Delacour holding her sister in a tight hold, sobbing audible over the crowd. A grown Lady Aphrodite, looking older than Luna thought she had ever taken the form of, was behind them, and was arguing with Madam Maxime, visibly upset. Luna realized she must have wanted to see her daughters. Reaching out with her mind, she softly brushed Fleur's, touching her subconscious.

_Look behind you._

The girl turned her head, her eyes widening upon seeing Aphrodite. "Mama!" Gabrielle looked up right in time for her to be able to join Fleur in her short sprint to the older blonde woman, who grabbed Gabrielle, picking her up and holding her tightly.

Knowing that her work was done, Luna looked down finally to the one carrying her. She blinked upon seeing Him. "Viktor. How nice to see you." She said quietly, voice scratchy from coughing up lake-water.

He didn't say anything until they reached the stands, whereupon he turned back his shark-head to a human one and helped them both up onto the dock. His hand slipped into hers, and before Madam Pomfrey could pull Luna off for a blanket and check-up, Viktor pulled her body into his, wrapping his blanket around her tightly before pressing his lips to her forehead, murmuring something in Bulgarian.

"I don't know what you're saying. The Blibbering Humdingers are frying my translation circuits."

Viktor's chest rumbled right next to her face, confusing her. She frowned. "Have the Blibbering Humdingers fried your translation circuits too? Can you understand me?"

He nodded, before pressing another kiss to the side of her lips. "You are vy little mad vairy, Luna Lovegood."

Luna blinked, before smiling widely. "Thank-you. You're my tall, brooding, Bulgarian eighteen-year old."

The laugh he gave out made her stomach fill with butterflies.

* * *

Athena crossed her arms, lying her head on them as she stared at Poseidon's face.

"So you're going to make an already endangered magical creature extinct?" At present, she was lying on his shirtless chest, though the rest of their clothes minus their socks and shoes were still upon their bodies. The celibacy charms cast upon the both of them were things they didn't want to trigger. Athena figured out the mechanics using arithmancy, and realized they had alert charms tied into them too at the roots, which brought the slightly disgusting realisation that the Parent Squad, as they were now actually officially dubbed, were monitoring their sex-life.

Not that they had sex-lives any more.

Poseidon, at her question, huffed. "They don't deserve to live."

"Poseidon, and Neptune, as Minerva would like him included in this – just because you couldn't control an aquatic creature for the first time in your life does not mean the end of the world."

Poseidon sat up abruptly, grabbing her so she didn't topple off, both deities speaking next. "You don't understand." Their voices were dual, overlapping, with Neptune's controlled voice confusingly enthralling compared to Poseidon's raging. Neptune was the one to continue. "Think about it from our point of view, from a ruler's point of view. You have a perfectly controllable kingdom, with all under your domain either answering to you, able to be controlled by you, or able to be dealt with adequately. Even the ones who refuse your rule at least acknowledge you are their ruler." He gripped her tighter, angry. "Then you go to a land you thought was yours, and you discover that because you have been stupid enough to leave it unattended, the main inhabitants do not know you even exist – let alone that you rule over them."

Athena argued back. "The Giant Squid knew you, as did everything else that wasn't strictly magical."

Neptune and Poseidon glared. "That isn't the point we're trying to make. Those bastardizations of  _mermaids_ and _mermen_ were not part of my kingdom. They and their kind have to be eradicated, before there is an uprising."

"But-"

His face grew dark, the room shaking. "I am King of Atlantis, Athena Pallas, and do not usurp my authority on this matter." They glared at each other for a few long seconds, before the room lightened. Poseidon looked away and let go of her, Neptune slipping back. "I apologise, but my Kingdom will not fall because I failed to act." He slipped off the bed, going over to the window before speaking solemnly. "It is too late for you to change my mind in any case – Triton is already searching for others. With the knowledge of the Wizarding World's existence, he and his garrison are able to see through the wards which protect and hide them. From what your Ministry has documented, he reckoned that they will be gone within the year."

Athena sat perfectly still, eyes staring at a point on the headboard. "I do not believe what you are doing is ethical, but it is not my right to intervene. It is your kingdom, and you will do as you wish with it." She slipped off the bed and sorted herself before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Poseidon shut his eyes.

* * *

It was not the first time they had argued, but somehow it felt more important than their usual fights when Athena was still a Goddess. Aphrodite said it was because it was their first 'couple fight'. Athena believed otherwise, as did Minerva.

It was more important because never before had they fought over the welfare of Atlantis.

Athena had  _always_  avoided Atlantis in conversation. At first it was because she did not like being reminded of the first home she had known. Knowing it like the back of her hand, and being barred from ever returning hurt more than anything – with the obvious exception being Pallas. But then slowly, as her rivalry and relationship with Poseidon grew, it became that  _thing_.

She once read a biography. One section was dedicated to the relationships the author had with their sister. They said that their entire life, entirely due to the fact that as young children they had hated each other, the writer had avoided green, and didn't like blonde hair – simply because their sister was blonde, and because said sister's favourite colour was green. Athena theorised that in this instance, the parallel was apt. She didn't talk about Atlantis because it was literally everything Poseidon stood for.

Which was why their fight was important. In hindsight, Aphrodite may have been right in saying it was important as their first 'couple fight', but the reality was that they hadn't even talked about Atlantis before, and getting so deep into the issue was both for Athena intrusive and rude. She had no rule, no connection to Atlantis outside of her relationship to Poseidon.

 _I should have never gotten involved_ , Athena thought guiltily to herself, feeling as if there were a heavy weight in her stomach.

Minerva shook her metaphorical head.  _No, you were right to get involved. Poseidon could be making a huge mistake in this. You were his Jiminy Cricket in this._

 _Pinocchio?_  Athena asked tiredly.  _You are really referencing Pinocchio right now?_

_I like Disney. You like Disney too._

_I know. I_ _ **did**_ _sing Peter Pan._  The grey-eyed witch rolled in her bed, turning onto her front.

 _The point I'm making,_  Minerva continued in a more serious tone,  _is that Poseidon made a decision that in the eyes of others may have seemed highly unethical and morally wrong. You represented those views, and yes, while Poseidon and Neptune both could have worded it better, they gave their reasons._

_But-_

_You were right to get involved,_  Minerva repeated more forcefully.  _Now go back and sleep with him in the damn Room of Requirement._

_I'm not going to set off those damn alert charms so you can get laid._

_Get your mind out of the gutter. For once, I'm actually not insinuating anything. We need to sleep,_ actually _sleep. You can feel guilty in the morning, and apologise too if it makes you feel any better. But not tonight. Sleep._

Athena thought it over before deciding to go.

_I take your advice a lot._

_As you should. Remember when you were still a bitch?_

_I still am a bitch, just a human one now._

_The truth of the Universe in ten words._

Getting out of her blue and bronze four-poster, she grabbed her invisibility cloak and went to put it on when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you really going to risk it?"

Athena glanced at Padma. "Risk what?"

"Your time-turner. If you get caught and get a detention, doesn't Dumbledore take it away?"

The former-Goddess gave a slight smile. "You know, I think Professor Dumbledore forgot our terms in the first place. I had. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going far. But don't expect me back for anything more than my schoolbag and a fresh set of clothes in the morning."

"You showered before bed?"

"Just like Terry."

Padma grinned at her in the darkness. "Just like Terry."

Athena gave out a quiet laugh before smiling at her. "I never thought I'd have a relationship quite like ours, Miss Patil."

Padma shook her head slightly. "Oh, you know I just hate you to the bone."

Athena deadpanned. "Good. I don't have to act like I actually like you anymore. Peasant." She sniffed, and there were two seconds of silence before her lip twitched and the two Ravenclaw's burst into silent giggles.

Padma adjusted herself under the covers. "You going to stay with Poseidon then?"

"Yeah. See you at breakfast?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Athena snarled as soon as the blindfold was removed, going to hit them when she was greeted with a pair of identical blue eyes belonging to a head bearing ginger hair.

"Weasley. Weasley. Why did you kidnap me?"

The Twins pouted. "You wound us, Lady Minerva. We were just conversing with the Head Auror earlier, when he slipped up." Athena tensed…and then they dropped to their knees, bowing. Her eyes widened before she panicked slightly.

"What did he say?" Had he let slip she was a Goddess?

But the Twins only grinned before holding out a blank piece of parchment.

"Your Highness, Princess Doe – we do hereby present unto you your birth-right. The Marauder's Map."

 _You seemed about ready to have a heart-attack._  Minerva commented brightly, before Athena spoke. "You've had it this entire time?" She asked, her voice strained.

The Twins nodded in sync. "When we realized that Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were in fact the dastardly quartet of the Class of Seventy-Seven – Professor Lupin, the traitor Peter Pettigrew, His Headness Auror Black and your father, James Potter – we kidnapped you so we could deliver you the Map." The left twin continued on his lonesome. "You're the only child of a Marauder – it's yours by right."

The right twin interrupted. "And we know the castle like the back of each other's hands anyway."

"Yeah."

Athena stared at them for a few more seconds before taking the aged parchment. They handed her back her wand – which they quickly apologised for stealing – before she tapped it against the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

As the map started to ink itself into existence, Minerva whispered.  _We_ _ **have**_ _to replicate it._

Athena only nodded in reply.

* * *

" _First, you think the worst is a broken heart. What's gonna kill you is the second part. And the third, is when your world splits down the middle. And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself, fifth, you're sleeping now with someone else – and the sixth, is when you admit, you may have fucked up a little_." She sung under her breath, not realising she was until Madam Pince tapped her on the shoulder. Athena glanced up at her, and upon meeting the stern glare she obediently stood and packed away her things, leaving the Library.

She didn't know when she'd developed an obsession for The Script. It was just…she didn't know. Minerva herself enjoyed singing songs over and over again in her head, and Athena would find herself muttering along after a while.

"I hope that isn't what you think our relationship is. And I do hope you aren't with anyone else."

Athena stopped, turning her head to glance at Poseidon as he stood in the alcove. "It's been two months since our argument, and you haven't contacted me once. What was I supposed to think? And no, I'm not with anyone else. It's just a song."

Poseidon held out his hand slightly, prompting Athena to come over into the alcove, squeezing in with him as she took his hand. She didn't protest as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Athena licked her lips, grimacing. "You taste like ink."

"An octopus got frightened. I took in a mouthful." He admitted, before taking her bag from her and slinging it over his own shoulder. "Where are you headed?"

"I was dismissed from the library. I was not paying much attention to where my feet were leading me."

Poseidon hummed. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked, and Athena could tell that he was slightly amused. She went to answer in the negative, when her stomach rumbled, making her cheeks flush slightly.

"Time for something to eat?"

He gave a slight smile. "Wanna go down to the Great Hall?" He showed her his watch, the hands proclaiming it to be three past six.

"We have little under an hour to get food. It'll take us approximately…" Athena looked around, noticing her surroundings, "seventeen minutes to get down if we walk at my pace. Com with me."

She pulled him out of the alcove, leading him to the Great Hall. At some point, he stopped just letting her tug him in the right direction and walked beside her, and when they reached the Great Hall she took him over to the Ravenclaw table. Sitting down a short distance from her dormmates, she served herself some fish pie one-handedly, only to stop at feeling Poseidon's hand clench. Looking at him, Athena frowned.

"What is it?"

"Fish." He swallowed, looking at the pie with tight lips, hurt in his eyes. "You were going to eat them."

It took a few seconds before Athena made the connections. She looked at the pie. "Ah. Fish." His subjects.

 _That has to sting,_ Minerva commented.  _His future queen eating seafood._

Athena tried not to visibly show her shock at Minerva's words.  _Future_ _ **queen?**_ _You do know that is impossible. Amphitrite-_

"Minnie!" Su dropped down in front of them, smiling. "Guess what?"

Athena took in her happy face, but didn't get it. "Ah…you passed your Charms test?"

Su rolled her arms. "No, silly. My mum!" Athena took another second.  _Why am I so slow today? It's deplorable._

But she thought, and came up with an answer. "Brother or sister?"

Su giggled. "Brother. Mum sent a picture – he's absolutely adorable, see?" She handed the moving picture over, Athena taking it and peering at the newborn child looking around with slanted eyes just like Su's.

"He's cute." Poseidon murmured, looking over her shoulder as he served them both some vegetables and a piece of some meaty pie. Athena murmured her agreement before tracing the baby's face.  _It would be nice to have a child who isn't born and is already a year old,_ her mind stirred, before she realised what she was thinking. Handing the picture back swiftly, she tried to push away her thoughts as she engaged in small talk with Su. Poseidon joined in once or twice, but he was mostly an observer until Su questioned him, asking about himself. Athena took her personal silence as time to eat the dinner Poseidon had served her.

"So Aphrodite is your cousin?" Su asked, making Poseidon grumble.

"Unfortunately. Ares is a cousin too, but not from Aphrodite's side of the family."

Su hummed. "How did you meet Minnie?"

He paused, looking to her. "Uh, how did we meet again, Minnie?"

Athena finished her mouthful, wiping her lips before answering. "We met while on holiday in Athens, Greece. I spent a lot of time there before I got my letter, and Poseidon and me hated each other."

"Hated each other?" Su asked, amazed. "But don't you love each other?" Poseidon nodded, while Athena shrugged, still not agreeing she could identify if she was, though she believed she knew her true answer anyway.

"We fought worse than cats and dogs." Poseidon explained. "And it was only because of our time apart that really, well…"

Athena took over. "Apparently he liked me even though we hated each other. Ollivander is a relative of mine, apparently, but knew Poseidon's family. Poseidon had him deliver a letter that proclaimed his intentions more clearly than the shit that usually comes out of his mouth."

"Hey." Poseidon pouted. "That's not fair."

Athena smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. "But in any case, we met in Athens. As we can both speak fluent Greek, I could understand what he said when he bet with his friends he could intimidate me enough I would do what he said."

Poseidon grunted. "Don't you dare bring the next bit up."

Athena grinned vindictively. "For his words, I kneed him in the balls and hung him by his ankles from a lamp-post." It was Olympus, but it was the point that counted. Poseidon himself groaned in memory – it wasn't his ankles he hung from, more like his already black and blue knuts – as Su laughed.

"That's hilarious! Are you staying the night again then?"

Poseidon didn't answer, so Athena nodded – he would stay in the Room of Requirement with her. They needed to have a serious talk in any case.

Su continued. "You stay with him, don't you?" At Athena's nod, she giggled. "Is that why Professor Snape always glares at him?" She motioned to Poseidon, whose skin went white as he looked up, catching the professor's eyes.

Athena fidgeted. "Uncle Sirius caught us in a…compromising position. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin joined him in intimidating Poseidon so-" She remembered her mortal body was supposed to be fourteen and a half too late, as Su stared at them.

"You-"

"Su, shh!" Athena hissed, olive skin immediately tinging red in embarrassment. "Please keep that to yourself."

Su swallowed, before nodding, still staring. "So, uh…" she tried to speak, her voice a few octaves higher than normal, "Have you done your Potions homework, then?"

The conversation tapered off pretty quickly.

* * *

She stunned Krum with efficiency, binding him in rope before sending up red stars, quickly moving on. The maze was dark and ever-changing – the best kind of labyrinth that they could make in such a small space. Though, probably, Sirius would say the Quidditch Pitch wasn't  _that_  small.

Athena had heard Fleur scream about half an hour before, and figured now that Krum was incapacitated, only she was in the running. She still had to get to the centre of the maze though, which was proving difficult. Every ten minutes she was faced with some new danger. Thanks the Gods she had taken Care of Magical Creatures though – she would have likely ended up using a conjured sword against the Blast-Ended Skrewt otherwise. Rubeus wouldn't have been happy at all.

 _What's that?_  Minerva suddenly spoke up as a tinge of blue at the end of the long, straight passage appeared. Athena felt her heart slow even as she sped up, adrenaline fading as she approached it.

 _The Triwizard Cup_.

Then there was a piercing shriek, one that made her very bones tremble before she stopped running, backing away with a scream as the spider appeared from nowhere.

 _Oh Gods oh gods IT'S A SPIDER ITSAGODSDAMMEDSPIDER!_  She backpedalled, arm shaking as she sent spell after spell – but they only reflected off its hairy back. Terrified, she conjured a bow and arrow, not even aiming properly as she shot at it.

The thing squealed as the arrow hit the mud, stopping for a millisecond before scuttling even faster towards her. Athena tried to go back further, but a hedge stopped her. Turning, she saw it had moved, creating a dead-end. Quickly turning back around, she didn't even  _think_  before dropping her wand and aiming Godly power at it, golden light spewing from her palms and obliterating the spider from existence.

Almost immediately she felt exhaustion overtake her, stars appearing in her eyes as her vision switched rapidly between the maze and blackness. Her head pounded, and she felt dizzy – and her hands, oh her  _hands_. They felt burnt beyond measure, tears coming to her eyes as she dropped to her knees.  _It hurts_ , she whimpered inside, Minerva mimicking her.

" ** _Do not give up, child_**." A low, powerful voice in her head said, breaking through her headache. " ** _You must make me proud. Do not give up._** "

 _Who are you?_  She asked the voice, recognising it as male.

" ** _I will answer your questions in due course, daughter, but now you must stand and keep going on. You must not fall, not now – not ever._** "

"I must not fall." She repeated.

" ** _You must not fall_**."

"I must not fall." It came out stronger, before she used the backs of her hands to wipe her tears away, ignoring her head-pain and the stars and her dizziness. "I must not fall."

" ** _And now you will not. Go. Walk forwards and finish this blasted Tournament for good._** "

Feeling a surge of strength, she got up, staggering towards the light, feet slipping in the met, muddy, spider-soaked grass. Coming up to the trophy, she reached up her red, blistered palms and grabbed the handle.

Only to feel the navel-tugging sensation of a portkey.

* * *

"Minerva Potter…or is it Lady Athena?" Voldemort spoke quietly, stroking her cheek. Athena bit her tongue, hissing in pain at the touch. "When I realised that the Gods were real, my only thought was that you, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, are a  _child._  A mortal child. One who obviously does not have access to her power."

"Stay away from me, abomination. You defy the Ancient Laws with your creations, defy Hades and Thanatos what is theirs." She spat in his face, making him step back, vanishing it with a flick of his wand.

"Was it truly  _the_  Poseidon who accompanied you to the Yule Ball?" He questioned, still calm. "Myth states you are nemesis, enemies even. Yet you go to a  _ball_  with him, and even get caught undressed with him. My spy within Hogwarts was quite informative in regards to your activities, Lady Athena. Have you broken your Sacred Vow of Chastity?" He taunted her momentarily before looking to Wormtail. "Give Lady Athena her wand."

Pettigrew stuttered. "Sh-sh-she d-d-doesn't h-have her w-wand, s-sire."

Voldemort looked displeased. "Well then what did you take from her with the disarming charm, then?" Pettigrew motioned to the bow he had taken from her. Voldemort kicked it, before holding out his hand.

"Your hand, Wormtail."

"M-M-Master…" Pettigrew smiled through his sniffles, holding out his stub. Voldemort glared.

"Your  _other_  arm, you worthless rat."

Pettigrew's smile disappeared, but he did as commanded. Athena didn't bother to watch any further, instead looking up to where her hands were bound. She was tied to a gravestone – an angel. Rope bound her hands, before leading up and around the angel's neck. Similarly, her feet were bound as well as tied to the angel's base. Tugging, she tested her strength against the ropes, but quickly contained another pained noise – her hands were still burnt from her use of Godly power.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to slide out of the ropes, before Minerva whispered to her,  _the snake. The snake is watching_. Athena stilled, looking down only to see a large grey python slowly circling the grave she was tied to.

"It is back," Voldemort said softly, Athena looking back to the two at her failure, only to see a familiar brand on Pettigrew's arm, "they will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…now we shall know…" He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm, and almost immediately Athena let out a strangled scream, her whole body feeling like it was on fire.

Similarly, Wormtail let out a fresh howl, before both quieted as Voldemort removed his finger. Athena swallowed, shutting her eyes as she once more saw stars.  _And it had just gone away, too._

When she opened her eyes again, Voldemort straightened up, a look of cruel satisfaction on his face, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Athena and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked at Athena again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You might as well know, my lady. Knowledge is your strong point, and we would not want that reputation tarnished by your ignorance. You stand upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool…very like your dear mortal mother, Lily. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child…and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, my lady? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was…He didn't like magic, my father…He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage…but I vowed to find him…I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name…Tom Riddle…"

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental…but look, my lady! My true family returns…"

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward…slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master…Master" he murmured. Athena barely contained her look of disgust.  _How low they are. How pitifully_ _ **weak**_ _,_ Minerva murmured hatefully in her mind.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Athena, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact – such prompt appearances! And I ask myself…why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"  _Powers intact- he can_ _ **see**_ _their magic?_  In Athena's mind, this revelation just made Voldemort all the more dangerous.

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me…I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Athena was sure the sound must carry to the houses around.  _Do not come_ , she prayed,  _do not come or you will die, all mortals who enter this graveyard will_ _ **die.**_

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years…I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… thank you…"

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…"

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius… Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay… but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me-"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… You have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course… You are merciful, thank you…"

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space – large enough for two people – that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestrange's should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestrange's will be honoured beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master… thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here," Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures, "we have Crabbe… you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful-"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Athena saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks. She would remember the names – she and Minerva both.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Athena's direction. "Minerva Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call her my guest of honour."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know…we beg you to tell us…how you have achieved this…this miracle…how you managed to return to us…"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins – and ends – with the lady here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Athena, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this girl my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Athena as she looked at him with a face of stone. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her – and unwittingly provided her with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the girl."

He gave a nasty grin. "But she is not who she seems either. Many of you will not believe me, but you must trust in your Lord. Minerva Potter is no mere mortal…in fact, somehow she has shed her true form, and discarding her former identity as the Lady Athena, my followers, Lady Athena, the Goddess from myth. Older than the Roman Empire, nearly as old as Greece herself –  _Minerva Potter is a fantasy!_  She lies and puts up fronts, but she is the one I name her." Her grasped her face. "But though she is a Goddess, though she is immortal, in this body she is able to  _die_. Isn't that right, my lady?"

"Get your hands off me, abomination." She hissed, before jerking her face away. "If you wish to kill this body, go ahead, for when I return to my Godly form I will  _destroy_  you. Then, I will personally accompany you to the deepest part of the Underworld and let Hades and Thanatos have their fun – and trust me when I say your soul will  _never_  enjoy one single second of peace!"

Voldemort smirked before waving to her lightly, looking back at his followers. "Does this not prove my words?" He asked, getting hurried murmurs of 'yes master' and 'I never doubted you, master'. Athena glared at them, before Voldemort walked over to the other side of the circle, twirling his wand in his hand.

"She asks for death…shall I give it to her?" There were numerous crows and cries of the affirmative as he grinned. Then, tipping his head back, he laughed, before directing two Death Eaters. "Take her arms and bring her off my poor father's grave to face her death."

The Death Eater's came forward, untying her from the headstone. She kicked and struggled, but they cast a jelly-legs jinx on her legs and arms, holding her up loosely. Glaring she once again spat at Voldemort. He smirked wider.

"Any last words?"

"Yes." She said, before shutting her eyes. " **POSEIDON, YOU GET YOUR ARSE HERE** ** _RIGHT_** **NOW!** " She shouted in Greek, both out loud and in her head.

There was a single second of silence before a bright golden light appeared, shining through her eyelids.

"Athena!" Came his familiar voice, before the arms holding her let go. But with the spells, she fell flat on her face. "Athena." She opened her eyes as the gold faded, Poseidon picking her up. "Oh Chaos, are you okay? Did he hurt you? What's going on here?"

Athena looked around, seeing the bodies – their eyes burned out of their skulls. "It seems magical mortals do not simply burst into flames. I need you to gather the bodies and the Triwizard Cup before bringing us back to Hogwarts – I need someone to reverse these spells. I refuse to wait for them to fade. Fifteen minutes is too long. When we get back to Hogwarts, silence everyone and do not let them touch the people. Let me speak to them all."

"Right." Poseidon said, before shifting her slightly so he could wave his hand slightly, making the bodies all float into a massive huddle before the Triwizard Cup floated up too. "Shut your eyes."

She shut them, but not before pressing a kiss to his neck, where her head laid. There was a second of silence as the familiar warmth and heat of Godly Teleport surrounded them, before she opened her eyes to be greeted with part of the Quidditch stadium.

Immediately there was clamouring, before Poseidon silenced them, holding the bodies up above them. Athena shifted in his arms.

"The Triwizard Cup was a portkey to a graveyard, where Lord Voldemort was temporarily resurrected. He's the one who looks like a snake-human hybrid. The others are the Death Eater's he summoned and the escaped Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. Yes, they are dead, and no, I didn't kill them. That was my boyfriend. Now, I want everyone to calm down, and for Madam Pomfrey to come over and remove the dual jelly-legs they cast on me to keep me still before Voldemort tried to execute me finally after thirteen years."

There was silent pandemonium, but Poseidon kept them from coming near with the exception of Madam Pomfrey, who on Athena's orders was exempt from the silencing spell.

"There, now what other surprises have you got for us?" She asked after removing the spells and at the same time dealing with her other injuries. Athena wiggled her toes and fingers before answering.

"There's a spy within Hogwarts. One who I suspect is Professor Moody." After quiet murmuring in Greek, Poseidon levitated the man over, disarming him. "Now we wait."

* * *

**Okay, a few hours after I posted this, I got a review ( _on_**

**My answer to this is: Heroes of Olympus.**

**Basically, in the Heroes of Olympus series, it's revealed that the Gods have Roman counterparts - what Chiron said about the Gods moving with the West is totally valid. The Gods went to Italy, and became the Roman Gods. Except a few things were iffy with Athena's conversion. In less words, the Roman's made her a minor goddess of crafts instead of an almighty, bad-ass Goddess of War. Minerva was pissed and angry, like, she was fucking angry, and there is an entire book in Heroes of Olympus revolving around this hatred Minerva has for her own worshippers.**

**To this reviewer, and any others after this questioning this aspect of the fic, and even those who need a reminder - please be aware that this fic is Athena-centric with Minerva as the main supporting character, and while Athena and Minerva are one and the same, in Potterverse, Harry Potter's genderswapped name is actually Minerva - nicknamed Minnie for an easier read, and so I myself can keep it in my head that no, the vast majority of the Wizarding World do not know Athena is a Goddess.**

**I really appreciate all the people following this and favouriting this fic - love you guys. Every time I check my inbox and there's a new follower/favouriter/reviewer for Owl Eyes, I just can't help grinning, even if I'm being sworn at. If you have any questions at all, I can answer them in a PM, or through a review. And also, before you ask, I am using a time-line that until this is updated, is going to make it seem as if Annabeth isn't going to be born. *giggles* But while I may not hold as much fondness for her as other fans do, I'm not going to completely cut her out of this fic. She will be born - and so will Percy. You're gonna just have to wait and see how.**

**So yeah, thank-you very much. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A little warning to readers for this next chapter, for about after the half-way mark of the chapter that there are quite morally conflicting topics which may or may not offend. Also, there's a new person in this chapter who I'm going to be especially vague about right now, but in any case I'm trying to say I'm trying not to base them too much off the very popular movie-franchise version, but rather on the TV-series version - y'know, that TV show most nerds love and adore, that's been going on for about ten years now? ;)**

* * *

"So you plead guilty to using the Patronus Charm four times in succession?" Madam Bones frowned. "Miss Potter, are you aware of the Underage Restriction of Magic Laws?"

Athena frowned at finding her black nail-varnish chipped, before answering non-committedly. "I am aware. But in the face of Dementors, I would say using it would constitute as a necessary measure. Under your said restriction is an exemption if it is in a life-threatening situation. While Dementors threaten your soul, they are officially a Ministry-verified life-threatening magical creature. I plead guilty to using magic, but innocent to breaking the Restriction."

"But that is impossible! The Dementors are controlled by the Ministry!" A familiar, frilly voice answered. Athena slowly turned her gaze upon Umbridge.

"We meet again, Madam Umbridge. Say, if I am not allowed to wear my religious symbols in school, why are you allowed to break conduct regarding your own uniform? I wasn't aware pink suits with matching bows were compulsory."

The toad-like woman sniffed, before Madam Bones interrupted.

"Please refrain from speaking out of turn, both of you. We are in Court." Madam Bones looked back at Athena, who had taken some black nail-polish out to fix the nail quickly. "Miss Potter, are you even taking this seriously?"

"Of course I'm not." The mortal goddess promptly replied. "I fail to see why I'm here in the first place. I already gave you one reason why I am innocent – so let me give you another." She got out of the seat, looking her straight in the eye. "I have, legally and with full permission from its owner, used a time-turner in the past to a degree that my magic passes the age of twenty-one. Only my physical body prevents me from being tried as an adult, and even then if that was the case, I would not even have to be here in the Ministry except to report my short battle with two rogue Dementors." A second after her words, Athena did realise that without giving away she'd taken illegal maturity potions, the last part wouldn't make much sense.

But regardless, you could hear a pindrop.

"May I  _leave?_ "

* * *

Athena would, if ever asked, say that her fifth year at Hogwarts was the quietest she'd ever had. Her third year didn't count. With no Voldemort around – as Poseidon had destroyed the primary, sentient soul-piece in his blast of Godliness – she only had her OWL's to focus on. Their new DADA teacher was a little annoying, but hey, he was Sirius Black, her godfather. It was sort of his primary job description outside of being a teacher to be annoying. He'd taken a rather crippling spell to his leg, meaning he had to walk using a cane, and so voluntarily resigned from being Head Auror.

Athena's relationship with Poseidon progressed further too, and she almost exclusively spent the weekends with him. Their time was only interrupted by her five-hour stints in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey on Saturday afternoon's, and the time she spent studying with her friends Sunday nights. Outside of that, independent studying and physical training was almost all that she did, though she did take quiet pleasure and amusement watching as Daphne whipped Ron into shape and made a formal contract between their Houses so they could have an arranged engagement. The Greengrass' themselves very quickly gave the rest of his family a comfortable amount of money for the nine of them, and politically became more influential as they became the main power in the Wizarding World and Ministry of Magic, seeing as Lucius Malfoy was dead and his family scorned.

Otherwise, the former Goddess was still inwardly freaking out over the voice from before she grabbed the Triwizard Cup. It had called her 'daughter', but the voice – a low, smooth baritone – was distinctly  _male_. It only confused her further. How could her mother –  _mater_ – be a male? Of course, she knew that Gods could shapeshift, though usually having a child while being a female wasn't a main priority, unless they were in a homosexual relationship with another God. That was cause for becoming female, yes, but otherwise…

Athena spent her sparse free reading up on all other religions, specifically ones of a distinctive Norse and or Latin origin. It didn't reveal much, and only at the New Year did she finally have a dream.

A demigod dream.

* * *

_She was in a bright gold room, lying on a dark green chaise lounge. Sitting up, Athena looked further around. The ceiling was high, arched into a dome. The window wasn't much of a window, and rather a large gaping hole in the shape of a triangle that reached from the floor to the very peak of the dome above. Despite it though, the room was not hexagonal, or octagonal or any other type of geometric shape – it did not have rhyme not reason, curving and following lines and making alcoves that held cleverly designed pieces of furniture._

_The chaise lounge she was upon though sat in front of the triangular window, facing inwards to give a sense of privacy to the one who sat there. Turning slightly to see outside the window, Athena viewed a glistening golden city, with winding streets and buildings that went down in a step-like shape._ Clever _, she mused._ If anyone ever attacked, archers could pick them off with ease _._

_"_ _Are you enjoying the view?" Came the familiar voice. Spinning in her seat, grey eyes met green._

_The man was tall – at least seven feet – with a lean figure and long, artful limbs. Pianist's fingers graced his pale hands, just as – identical to Athena – owl-like eyebrows graced his face. Athena did admit that she saw the resemblance. His jaw was pointed, his cheekbones slanted very similarly to her own, and even his hair had the same curliness as her own. His forehead and nose were completely different, as was the colour of his hair – a curiously familiar chocolate brown – but she knew that she had inherited them from Metis, not Zeus. In fact…_

_"_ _You look more like one of my parents than Zeus does."_

_The man smirked slightly, before slowly walking over, long strides giving her a chance to view his clothing – which, to her surprise, was very modern. Black Converse, dark green denims, an Aerosmith band-shirt with all the signatures sprawled over it and a lollipop in his mouth, he was quite odd when surrounded by such odd grandeur. Just to add to the oddness, she caught sight of an unusual and large set of horns on a plaque over the doorway._

_"_ _It's a Bilgesnipe." He offered upon her slight frown. "Large, wild beasts. I would compare it to a buffalo, but it is around the size of a dinosaur and not the size said buffalo. My first hunting expedition without my nephew taking all the glory had me spearing it between its eyes with my spear. My brother ordered its horns be put on display as a show of my prowess."_

_He stopped in front of her, before moving to sit on the chaise lounge, motioning backwards to the city. "Behind you is the sacred city of Asgard. From that, you should be able to deduce who I am."_

_Athena met his eyes again, her brain spinning many different possibilities before she spoke. "Loki, the God of Mischief."_

_He grinned. "Very, very_ _**excruciatingly** _ _close." Then before her eyes he changed – before_ _**she** _ _changed. Her body gained feminine proportions, shrinking slightly so her jeans were loose and her shirt swamping her slightly; her face became sharper, and her eyes thinned, gaining thicker eyelashes; and her hair grew from its small halo of curls to long, almost ridiculous lengths, touching the floor before she snapped her fingers, the hair quickly braiding itself before tying off with a leather thong._

_The now-female Loki grinned. "Loki, the Goddess of Mischief. I was borne of Bor and Juno, the former King of Asgard and the Queen of the Heavens – the Roman Heavens. When Lily Potter was found to be infertile, James, with her permission, pleaded my aid. As his patron god, who was I to deny him?" She raised her hand, flicking it to release a set of sparks, which her eyes travelled to as they grew and joined, becoming a cloud. Athena watched as images appeared in the cloud – images of her mortal parents being given a baby, her, by Loki in her female form, who looked tired and weary; images of a pregnant Loki; images of a young baby that could only be her, laughing and smiling and being fed and sleeping peacefully._

_"_ _You were a beautiful child. A beautiful, beautiful child who I nearly did not give up. But you were not safe. Odin, for all that I love him, would see all my children dead before they are born. A prophecy surrounds four, four who have yet to even be conceived, let alone named. Odin will not divulge the prophecy to me, or any other – not even my sister-by-marriage, Frigga. Every time – every, every Norns-dammed time – he forces me to either give him my baby to be killed, or to stop my pregnancies before they continue. I was lucky with you, that I had made a Vow By Magic with the Potter's that I would give them to you, for them to keep and have and love until the day they died. Odin turned his eye away from you, not knowing that Lily and James died fifteen months after your birth." The images finally disappeared._

_"_ _Why did I appear?"_

_Loki looked back at her, her hand raising to stroke her cheek before she leant over and pressed her forehead to Athena's._

_"_ _When you were born, I named you Lucia. Quite honestly, it was because I was infatuated with C.S Lewis at the time, but nevertheless." She said with a slight chuckle, before her voice cracked. She leant away, taking Athena's left hand as the former Goddess watched silently. "While you were sleeping, you suffocated due to a fallen blanket that the Potter's had placed above your crib to keep the sunlight away from you when it poured through your window before the sun set. The Norns and Fates seemed to then merge as you and Minerva did, and grabbed the floating soul, soon to be collected by whatever pantheons Reaper reached the house first, and merged it with your own so you could…well, I don't exactly know their minds, but maybe it was to teach you a lesson. I cannot be sure."_

_There was a pause, before she fully retreated, taking her hands back. "I apologise for being so personal. I am not quite sure about…"_

_Athena spoke once more, but this time her voice was soft, quiet. "I have never had a mum. Lily was good to me, as a baby, and as much a mother as she could be – but she was that. A mother. Metis…I cannot remember my time with Metis. We were together for so long, but it was just in spirit, and as soon as I came out of Zeus' split skull I could no longer recall what she said or did – only the lessons she imparted upon me. I would like to get to know you further, if that is alright, before I make any life-changing decisions."_

_"_ _That is perfectly acceptable." Loki replied. "But may I ask – what will you do with the information I have given you?"_

_"_ _Nothing." Athena paused. "Well, I may change my documentation in the mundane world to Lucia Black, for more anonymity. It is quite the uncommon name, Minerva, and I think it would do me some good if I ever deigned to visit Camp Half-Blood before I am returned to my true form…"_

_"_ _Camp Half-Blood?" Loki asked, worried. "But you are not Greek-"_

_"_ _I can fake it. And I look too much like myself not to be accepted as at least an honorary child of myself, if I ever did go. If I went to Camp Jupiter…" she paused, glancing at Loki, "what is the possibility of Juno claiming me as a legacy?"_

_"_ _My mother is batty." Loki said bluntly. "A warrior, clever, but batty. She doesn't get out a lot due to Hera's iron grip on their changes. She is, what do mortals call it? Stir-crazy. If you appeared…I am not quite sure what would happen, but if she claimed you as a legacy, you may have your own father as an enemy. Though if you did go, you shouldn't talk of my pantheon."_

_"_ _I know – but Jupiter is not my father." Athena shook her head, before Minerva spoke._ But he  **is**  mine _. Athena paused. "I see…"_

_"_ _Did Minerva explain how emotionally corrupting it would be for her if Jupiter was raining Hel down on you?"_

_"_ _In less words." Athena admitted, before looking out on Asgard. "Will I ever get to come here in person?"_

_Loki hummed. "When you are immortal once more, yes. Just not while Odin can strike you down and send you to the depths of Helheim."_

_"_ _We wouldn't want that." Athena replied, before feeling as if her body was being shaken, Poseidon calling her name urgently. "I need to wake up."_

_"_ _Go." Loki said, kissing her forehead quickly. Then, snapping her fingers, the dream disappeared._

* * *

"What is it?" She asked in a slow voice, rubbing her eyes.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Athena circled the items, glancing at Aphrodite, who was lying on the ground with the tiara stuck steadfast to her head.

"Why can't she break out of it?"

Poseidon looked grim. "The horcrux got past her barriers before she realised it was even dangerous. I assume that upon realising what it truly was, she used what power she could to summon the things it was connected to."

"The other horcruxes." Athena murmured, looking at the pile of things pulsating with darkness. "Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, a ring and most likely the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Trophies."

"What about the diary you told me about?" Asked Poseidon. "That's not much of a trophy."

"It was his." She replied. "It was his diary. It most likely had vague sentimental value. It was his first horcrux too, probably. He was very young when he appeared. So what now?"

"That's why I got you." He promptly replied. "I would have gotten the Headmaster guy, too, but he's at the New Years International Confederation of Wizards Conference. It was warded more than Hogwarts. I couldn't get in, and the guards said that only world-ending emergency's would let Dumbledore even think about leaving. Its apparently  _that_  important he attends."

"The ICW only meets three times a year – the twenty-fourth of March, the third of September and the thirty-first of December. It's the Wizarding Equivalent to the Olympian Council."

Poseidon made a noise. "Yeah, except three times a year instead of twice. Do they argue as much as us?"

"I have no clue, but the point of this conversation is nothing compared to Aphrodite right now. We need to destroy the horcruxes. Use your Godly power to destroy the ones that Aphrodite summoned." She shut her eyes, wincing at the screams that came from each item.

"That's it done."

Opening her eyes, Athena looked to the last horcrux, that was still on Aphrodite's head. "Have you tried taking it off?"

"It didn't work." Poseidon replied. Athena tried to think about what they could do, knowing she had something stored in her head. But then she realised.

"I-I-I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

Poseidon looked at her, green eyes wide. "You don't  _know?_  You're Athena! What about Minerva?!"

"Don't bring me into this!" Minerva snapped, taking control as Athena panicked. "We have no clue on what to do! We aren't experts on souls – that's Pluto and Mortem!"

Poseidon blinked. "That's it."

Athena took back control. "What is?"

Poseidon went to move, but stopped. "You need to get out of here. Thanatos might do something if he sees you – you aren't supposed to be like this. Your soul-"

"My soul? What are you on-" He stopped her with a quick kiss.

"Sorry." Then, he sent her to sleep.

* * *

_"_ _I thought you said you needed to wake up." Loki blinked at her return. "It's hardly been ten minutes."_

_Athena let out a screech. "He spelled me asleep! That fucker knocked me unconscious! How dare he?!" She made tight fists with her hands, before punching the wall, only succeeding in hurting her hand._

_Loki stood from her seat on the chaise lounge. "What happened, darling?"_

_"_ _I assume – because he didn't_ _**tell me** _ _– that he's demanding that either Hades or Thanatos go with him to where Aphrodite is currently fighting a horcrux that is trying to possess her. I have no clue what is going on!"_

_Loki came over, making soothing noises as she took her fist and held it softly, golden magic of godly origin appearing to heal her hand. "Be careful, child. Norse demigod dreams are unlike that of Greek or Roman. Any injuries you receive here appear on your real body. Poseidon most likely, if he is with your body, will wonder why your hand was damaged and was then miraculously healed."_

_Athena grumbled in Greek about stupid boys, another part of her comparing herself to Artemis, before looking at her new-found mother. "Do you even know what a horcrux is?"_

_"_ _That I do, my daughter. It is not uncommon among the necromancers. As High Sorcerer of Asgard, I am proficient in all Magik Arts. When I was learning necromancy, I created one myself, luckily in time to save myself from going to Valhalla or Hel when I was beheaded."_

_Athena looked at Loki incredulously. "Beheaded? Wait – you mean the Norse Pantheon aren't true Gods? You are not immortal?"_

_"_ _It depends on your view of things." She replied. "We are extremely long-lived. Have you ever read any of Tolkien's works?"_

_"_ _If I had not," she replied amusedly, "then no doubt my children would soon surround me with copies of each and every book. I'm a good fan, actually. I own the original notes he made – of course, I made a replica for the mortals."_

_Loki hummed. "I'd like to borrow them in the future, if that's alright. I would compare the lives of elves to that of the Norse. We live practically forever, yet can die in battle or grow weary enough of life to fade. Though in this case, by fade I mean let ourselves age. We are perpetually frozen physically once we reach maturity. For some that is young, for others middle-aged. For my brother, surprisingly it was as an aged man. My nephew and I look around the same age also, Thor maybe even a little older. He is still young at heart though, so I believe until he no longer thinks, acts or looks like a child he will not stop aging."_

_"_ _Indeed." She felt a warmth surge through her, making her vision blur. "Goodbye-"_

* * *

"You b'oke my no'be!" Poseidon exclaimed though his bloody hands as Athena glared at him.

"And you deserve it. Sending me to sleep? It would have been okay if I hadn't slept in over thirty hours, but barely ten minutes after you woke me? No! If you had  _explained_  instead of taking it into your own hands, then I would have waited outside the door – but  _no_ , you knocked me  _unconscious!_ " She slapped him, just as his now-clean hands came away from his healed and now-clean face. He let out a slight swear before grimacing.

"I deserved that-"  _SLAP!_  "-and that-"  _SLAP!_ "-and that. I'm sorry."  _SLAP!_  "Okay, not sorry! Definitely not sorry-"  _SLAP!_ "I should shut up, shouldn't I?"

"Yes." Athena replied, glaring at him frostily. "Is Aphrodite okay?" Poseidon nodded. "How did she even get involved in that mess, anyway?"

Poseidon motioned around them. "The Room of Requirement. I stumbled across it, and was having some fun when Aphrodite appeared, complaining about no-one believing her saying she'd found you. Then she saw the tiara, called it pretty and put it on. It was pretty much what you saw from there afterwards."

Athena nodded minutely before suddenly looking at the Room interestedly. "Not that I want to right now, but if I asked, do you believe the Room would be able to block the alarm going off on the celibacy charms?"

* * *

Minerva hummed in her head, sounding pleased.  _I love make-up sex. We should fight with them more._

_Why would we want to fight with them?_

_Make. Up. Sex._

_I don't like fighting with him, I never did._

_Well I like the sex._

_Oh Chaos, please don't tell me you're turning into a nymphomaniac, Minerva._ There was a beat.  _Minerva…_

_Can we-_

_No. I'm sleepy. You can fuck Neptune tomorrow, if he wants to and Poseidon can let go._

_It's really weird, isn't it?_

_What is?_

_That you're dating Poseidon and I'm dating Neptune. It's like…what happens if you start fucking Neptune? Does it constitute as cheating?_

_I don't think so. Technically we are the same person and so are Neptune and Poseidon._

"What are you thinking about?" Poseidon asked her idly, making her aware that he was playing with her hair.

"Minerva is a nymphomaniac, and is wondering whether it constitutes as cheating if I were to have sex with Neptune, and most likely you with her."

Poseidon raised his eyebrow. "As in me with her?" He looked to the ceiling, obviously thinking hard. "That's a tricky question, isn't it? I mean, you and her are the same person, really, and so are me and Neptune-"

"Neptune and I."

"Neptune and I," he corrected, "especially with the merging – but we both have our different personalities and opinions on a lot of things. I think it depends on whether we actually feel the same way for each other's counterparts."

Athena shut her eyes, burrowing her face in his chest for warmth before speaking, voice muffled. "Well I certainly feel the same for Neptune as I do you, but you're a lot stronger than him. A…a lot stronger."  _I like Poseidon as much as I do Neptune, but like you, I like Neptune more,_  Minerva commentated. "Minerva's the same, but the other way around."

Poseidon was quiet for a time. Athena assumed he was conversing with Neptune. Eventually, he spoke slowly.

"Neptune and I love both of you equally, and while we prefer our respective counterparts, we aren't…fussy. We love you both the same."

Athena felt her lip twitch. "So are we in a polygamous relationship then?"

Poseidon grinned, before pulling her up and around, leaning over her in the bed before kissing her deeply.

"Come out to play Minerva – you and Athena both." The dual voice made her body shiver, before Minerva joined Athena at the forefront.

_I get to have sex after all._

_Fuck you._

_Poseidon and Neptune are already doing that, thanks._

* * *

"So is that the prophecy done then? Did you defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Depends on your take on it. I'd like to believe so, but confirmation would be nice." Athena admitted, sounding exhausted. "But then I still have my own prophecy to deal with, and not a random one that eventually applied to me."

Neptune hummed before untangling his finger from her hair, where he had been twirling it. "Maybe you can pray to the Fates to reveal whether or not you've finished it."

Athena went to reply when the owl's started to fly in. Looking up, she smiled at seeing her patron animals before searching out Hedwig – who quickly landed on her upstretched hand. Stroking and kissing her head, she one-handedly untied the letters on her legs, before feeding her bits of bacon, cooing at her.

"You love that bird more than me." Neptune muttered, pouting. Athena immediately turned her head to him and leant up, kissing the corner of his lips. He went to speak again, when Hedwig fluttered to sit on his head.

Athena smirked. "I bet you're used to seagulls instead of owls perching on that thick head of yours."

Neptune called her various expletives in Greek as she turned to her letters, about to open them when a loud caw echoed through the hall.  _That is not an owl_ , Minerva noted sleepily, having been napping.

Looking up, Athena didn't have long to wait before the bird came into view.  _That's an eagle. A bald eagle._ Minerva lurched in her head.

_Jupiter._

_Zeus._

Then the eagle landed in front of Neptune, who – seemingly forgetting Hedwig perched on his head – seemed to have trouble on deciding whether he or Poseidon would take control. Eventually, Neptune continued to command and took the letter in the bird's beak. Immediately, the eagle flew off, obviously not expecting a reply.

"Which one is it? What do they say?" Her first question was answered as Neptune sunk back into their body, Poseidon taking the forefront. He read the letter before handing it to her.

**_Poseidon. I don't care if you need to look after Atlantis or save a stupid octopus. Upon reading this, get up to Olympus. Father is stirring within Tartarus – Hades reports disturbing levels of conscious usage of power from him. Most likely this is will calm once more, but I have pressing matters to deal with in the mortal world, and I want you there to stop my wife from making stupid decisions if this is something to worry about. Persephone can inform you on the rest. Zeus._ **

"Go." She ordered, and Poseidon started glowing gold, which prompted the inhabitants of the Hall to shut their eyes and/or look away, having long-since gotten used to his method of travel. The first years had all been warned, as had the new Potions Professor – Horace Slughorn – so Poseidon was safe to use Godly teleporting within Hogwarts, even if the people inside didn't know it was Godly.

Now sitting with only herself for company, she opened her first letter. After reading about her godfather's various exploits while on his tour of the good old US of A, she turned to Remus' letter, which was more concerning that Sirius'.

_I was recently made aware that I have both a twin brother and a mother who is quite disappointed to find I have not mastered the use of swords in combat. Upon mentioning you, and your situation, my mother – you apparently know her as 'Lupa' – told me not to mention what you had told me to anyone you did not give permission to know. She told me to give you a message – 'Juno will abduct you very soon. She has been complaining about her daughter not appearing in Camp Jupiter on the Roman Wavelength, and has been ordering people to try find you because of this'. I think the fact that you may be abducted is more worrying than the fact that Lady Juno will be doing said abduction._

The rest was trivial compared to what he told her in that paragraph.

The third and final letter was much simpler, and held no ulterior motive despite the ones that wrote it being all-powerful forces of nature.

**_Yes. You have finished the first prophecy. Well done. Good luck with the next one. Yada yada. -The Fates._ **

Athena really needed a drink, she decided.

* * *

_"_ _Mum."_

_Loki gave her a hug, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Hello, my darling. Unfortunately, this isn't quite a social call. It's time you go on your First Hunt."_

_Athena frowned. "Hunt?"_

_"_ _It's the Norse equivalent to a Quest, sweetie." Loki explained patiently, before stepping back and going over to a convenient bookcase. "As your Winter break is coming up, I thought that I could give you something time-consuming. A normal demigod would do it in two and a half weeks once at the right location. You, by my estimation, would be able to do it in a week in singular."_

_Athena nodded, noting that Loki was actually in Norse garb today instead of modern mortal clothes. "If I may ask – when I return to my true form, do you believe that your genetics will merge with what counts as my own?"_

_Loki paused while looking through a book. "I do not know. It is something to consider, but this has never happened before in living memory. What will most likely happen is that you will regain both your Greek and Roman selves – but regarding your Roman self, you would gain attributes. With my maternal parentage being that of Juno, you would probably, in the most likely scenario, become more closely connected to her powers. You may even gain another Domain – that is what you call them, yes?"_

_"_ _You are informed correctly." Athena acquiesced. "What of my Norse heritage?"_

_"_ _That is an entirely different matter." Loki replied, before making a noise of triumph. Going over to the chaise lounge that they seemed to spend most of their time on, she motioned for Athena to join her before speaking, withholding her a view of the page she was reading from. "In my Pantheon, we do not develop nor are granted domains of our own. Some may call me the Goddess of Mischief, but in reality it is not quite accurate. I have already explained how we are not Gods, simply extremely long-lived."_

_"_ _But then why?"_

_Loki hummed. "Reputation, mostly. My nephew, Thor, is called God of Lightning, but in truth he is only using the powers Mjolnir grants him to control this aspect of the weather. But he also gained this title because of how his inner magicks adapted to this. Continued use of lightning has, in a more barbaric term, mutated his system. He has a resistance to electricity because he is so in tune to his element. Similarly, I actively use my magic to call mischief. It changed its form to suit me over the years, making itself become easier to grasp when I create trouble."_

_"_ _What of the name, Silvertongue?"_

_"_ _The same, except different. I was cursed once, so I could never tell a lie to anyone. My magic assimilated both that and it's opposite – so no-one could tell a lie to me. When the curse was removed, it did not matter anymore, because my magic had already adapted."_

_Athena took this in, Minerva inwardly mulling over it as Athena asked another question. "Does it fade?"_

_"_ _No, and it cannot be taken from you either, unlike how the Romans stripped Minerva of her status. You will find Norse culture differs from your own in many different ways, both as a Greco-Roman and a mortal. For instance, it is customary to leave your main weapon at the door when entering a home."_

_"_ _So if I entered this palace, I would have to give up my wand?" Athena frowned, but Loki immediately shook her head._

_"_ _No, no – I mean, if you entered a literal home, where a family lives and eats and sleeps. Once again using my nephew as an example, Thor would leave Mjolnir on a coat-peg is he came into a Midguardian dwelling, if there was a coat-peg. At any sign of regular entrance – such as jackets and shoes – he would set Mjolnir down, as is custom. But someone who used a variety of knives that sat on their person, would not simply because of the number, and the fact that they do not, in Norse culture, have a true 'primary' weapon. I am one of these people, with knives and blades and cutting tools hidden in my clothing, though everyone knows magic is what I truly wield with gusto."_

_Athena murmured her acceptance of this before motioning to the book. "So, what is this First Hunt business?"_

_"_ _Well, I already told you of my Bilgesnipe endeavour," she motioned to the horns across the room, "and as an Asgardian, it is quite the achievement to slay one successfully. You yourself would most likely be laughed at though if you did slay one. My apologies for my bluntness, but it is the truth."_

_"_ _Why would people laugh?" Athena asked, slightly angry at her words._

_Loki shook her head. "For one, you are a demigod. Demigods are expected to kill, perhaps, a raging Kinfallium. It is a feral type of beast, similar in size and shape to your chimaera, but not poisonous or especially deadly."_

_"_ _An Asgardian equivalent to a wild wolf or bear, then?"_

_"_ _Indeed. Another factor would be your gender. Once again, my apologies, but gender is quite the limiting factor in Asgard unless you have support from the right people. Sif is only a shield-maiden because of Thor's trust in her as a child that she could become what she wished to be. The fact that they are married but without children still baffles the people – but both are warriors, so it is logically acceptable, if you think about it. Also, Sif confided in me she does not wish to be a mother in any case. I provide her with magical means against it, at her request."_

_Athena, as she grimaced, noticed her mother was mimicking her expression, but with an old-time familiarity in her eyes. Obviously, the thoughts it brought up had long since stopped fazing her._

_"_ _But your First Hunt." She continued after a second, finally showing her the book. Eager to take her mind off the disturbing images in her head about her cousin and his wife, she quickly read the description – and equally as quickly became disturbed and more than amused._

_"_ _Mother, do you know of the legends in Midguard revolving around this creature?"_

_Loki paused. "No. Pray, do tell."_

_Athena's lip curled into a wry smile. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I thought the Loch Ness Monster didn't exist. Isn't it benign?"_

_There was a second of silence, before Loki decided sheepishly to give her a different monster to slay._

* * *

"Where did you have to go?" Poseidon asked her curiously.

Athena strummed the alien instrument experimentally. "A place called Vanaheim. It exists on a different plane of existence, like Asgard – though obviously I didn't go there. The Light Elves that resided there were having a spot of trouble with a griffon that was acting like a stereotypical dragon and hoarding treasure and fair maidens. It wasn't until it captured the King's newest daughter – one of Queen Frigga's sisters – did they ask for outside help. Mum intercepted the courier bringing the plea for help to Asgard and sent the elf back saying that she would send someone to help – that someone being me."

Poseidon made a noise. "So how did you defeat it? Was it easy?"

"Not as easy as it could have been. It took me two days to realise what it actually was, and procure a weapon that would kill it. It then took me the rest of the following week to find the bloody bird." She grumbled, still frustrated it took so long. "It was hiding out in the dungeon of the palace, in the end. Its treasure hoard was literally only a floor away from the Palace Vault, because it was naturally drawn there, even though it couldn't get past the magic protecting the Vault itself. An enchanted spear to the heart killed it, though I  _did_  have to do some splinchy apparating to get the princess out of there when it started to spontaneously combust."

"Why do I get the idea that 'splinchy apparating' isn't a good term?"

Athena grimaced. "Apparating is wizarding teleporting. To splinch oneself is to leave a part of your body behind." Poseidon went slightly green.

"What did you leave behind?"

"A part of my right thigh and right arm. It didn't affect me as much as the spontaneously combusting griffon did. It burnt the wounds shut, and according to Norse tradition, any wounds have to heal naturally or they don't count. So no potions – only poultices, at the most. No magic either, or Godly healing – so don't get any ideas."

"Did you at least get a trophy for your work?" Poseidon asked, voice strained as he struggled to think of her as injured. Athena shrugged.

"The Light Elves were very generous in their reward, but if you're talking about the griffon, then yes – it left behind its wings and claws. Mum's having the claws made into part a set of gauntlets, and the wings are already stuffed and over my mantelpiece in London. This is quite a nice-sounding instrument." She noted, before playing out a simple ditty. "Like a cross between a lute, piano and violin. You have to brush your fingers over the strings at the right place and with the right pressure to get different sounds and volume."

"I fail to see how a pair of wings, gauntlets, an instrument you can't even play and a few other pieces make up for your injuries."

"Deal with it."

"No."

"Deal with it."

"No!"

"If you don't deal with it, I'll deprive you for a month after my thigh's healed."

"I'll deal."

"Good for me."

"You?"

"Yes. You really think I'm going to care about your pleasure when I'm the one who won't have been able to move without being in pain?"

"Evil."

"I know…" then she started to play the Script's Howl At The Moon on the unnamed elven instrument.

* * *

Athena didn't know why she was in the hospital wing. Her friends had stunned her when she was getting into bed, and now she was in the hospital wing. Like she didn't see Madam Pomfrey enough of the time now that she regularly supplied Athena with non-magical creams for her burns.

Irritated, she waited until the silencing charm was lifted before trying to speak. No need to embarrass herself.

"Why have I been taken here?" She glared at Padma, Su, Mandy, Morag and Lisa. The former spoke.

"Because we're worried about you. You've been ill in the morning for over three months now – since before Christmas – and you study to yon-time, and keep doing your muggle training even though you're injured."

Athena motioned to Madam Pomfrey, who was standing a few feet away looking at a piece of parchment with all her spell-discovered 'maladies'.

"But why did you bring me here to Madam Pomfrey? You could have confronted me-"

"We have," Morag interrupted heartily, grinning like the devil she was, "numerous times. De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt."

 _Hey!_ Minerva exclaimed.  _I've already used that on her! You can't repeat what I say, copycat!_

Athena went to speak further, when Madam Pomfrey spoke in a stern voice.

"Minerva Potter, I cannot believe you. Your mother would be ashamed." Athena felt very awkward in how immediately her thoughts turned to Loki, when she clearly meant Lily Potter. "You're pregnant, girl."

Athena's mouth dropped open in horror, not really registering anything before she spoke. "Get rid of it. Get rid of it, get rid of it-"

"Calm down, Minnie." Mandy soothed, coming to sit beside her on the bed, rubbing her hand. "It's alright."

"Alright? I'm pregnant. I'm having a child I don't even want!" She spoke, Minerva's voice overlapping her own in an oddly echo-like sound. "Get rid of it. I don't want it."

"Minerva-" Madam Pomfrey started tiredly.

"No – get rid of it. Now." She felt tears come to her eyes, to her distain. Wiping at them, she looked at the floor furiously.  _I don't want this._

 _I hate them,_  Minerva said bitterly in her head.  _I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!_  Athena nodded inwardly, agreeing that right now, she hated both Poseidon and Neptune.

_How dare they do this to us?_

_We don't want children!_ Minerva snarled, the two sharing another few moments before Madam Pomfrey drew them back into the real world.

"If you really want to do this, I need you to sign some forms saying you're allowing me to give you the necessary potions. I really think you should reconsider, Minerva-"

"Just give us the bloody forms." The two Goddess' said in tandem, their voice both audible and different, not even caring that they were surrounded by mortals who didn't know. "We don't want this."

Su gave them a worried a look. "Minnie, are you okay? I mean, uh, you're speaking in plural."

"That's because there's two of us in here." They said back, glaring. "And neither of us want  _this_." They pointed to their stomach, before taking the forms from Madam Pomfrey, reading them quickly before filling them in.

"Minerva-"

"No." Athena finally separated herself from Minerva, speaking in an obviously upset tiredly. "I don't want a kid. Not now, not ever. Just give me the potion."

Silently, Madam Pomfrey handed her the vial, which she didn't hesitate to down. "You'll need to go to a bathroom after five minutes."

Nodding, Athena got up and walked away, not able to leave behind the sense of guilt that now weighed heavily upon her head.

* * *

For a week, she avoided Poseidon, and completely ignored the existence of her dormmates. A lot of people noticed her change in attitude, but when she went back to normal after the week was up, if without any smiles, they just shrugged and left it at that.

Except, however, for one person. Or rather – God.

* * *

Poseidon didn't know what was wrong with her. After she went back to 'normal', he resolved to do a little digging. Asking around though only led to new questions. Su and Padma, her better friends out of her dormmates seemed shocked and slightly angry that he didn't know, but when he pressed, they closed up even more, insisting that Minnie had to tell him herself.

So, it led him to conclude that something bad had happened with Athena that included him that her friends had witnessed.

After three more weeks, and a few more demigod dreams from Athena, most of which had her very angry when she woke up, he decided to confront her.

Standing awkwardly beside the fireplace the Room of Requirement had made appear, he checked his watch.  _She'll be here in a minute_ , Neptune spoke, just as nervous and worried as he.

Then the door opened, making him jump out of his skin.

"Frighten you, did I?" She questioned. "Are you nervous? Should I be afraid?"

He swallowed before deciding to just ask. "What happened? What happened that has your friends refusing to answer and telling me that you should have already told me in angry voices? Why did you avoid me for a week? Why after did you just then go back to the way things were, as if nothing had changed?"

"It's none of your business." She snapped, glowering slightly before sitting on an armchair, opening a book.

"I think it is." He stated, making her snap another glare at him.

"It's nothing to do with you!" She shouted.

"And I highly doubt that!" He shouted right back at her before Neptune joined him. "What happened, Athena? What happened Minerva? Why the fuck do your friends think I should know?"

Athena and Minerva stood, dropping the book and coming up to face them. "They should have never interfered in the first place! If they hadn't, maybe I wouldn't have realised until it was too late to change things! I made a big, huge, MASSIVE MISTAKE AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

Poseidon and Neptune tried to process their shouting, but it didn't make any sense. "What did you do? What mistake? Why would we leave?"

They screamed at him, pure sound before furiously pummelling his chest.

"It's your fault! Your bloody fault! I made a mistake but it's your fault there was a mistake to make in the first place!"

The Sea Gods grabbed their wrists. "What did you do?!"

"I was pregnant!"

Silence fell, Poseidon and Neptune choking.

"You- what?" It didn't make any sense-

"I was pregnant." She repeated. "And I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Pregnant." They whispered. "Pregnant-" then it occurred to them. "Were pregnant. You  _were_  pregnant. You…" they looked at them, a mixture of pain, confusion and hurt in their eyes. "You had an abortion?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They started to cry. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. Please don't leave, please, just please don't leave. I love you and I don't want you to leave."

"I don't know what to think." They said. The words  _pregnant_  and  _baby_  and  _she loves me_  and  _abortion_  were running through their minds, in an endless cycle. "I-I-I…why? Why would you? And without telling us?"

"I don't know," they continued to cry, "I just…I didn't want it. I didn't want a baby except I did, except I  _don't._  I don't want a child – not one that can bleed and die and  _end_. I don't want my baby to be a demigod, I don't, I don't."

Poseidon and Neptune felt their walls crumbling, the cycle of words floating away as they let go of their wrists and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"It's okay. It's okay. We can have another when you're immortal again. Not now."

"Not now." They repeated, before Poseidon and Neptune shut their eyes, trying not to feel happy as guilt swarmed through their body.

_Not now._

* * *

The situation drew them both closer and further apart. Poseidon was away for longer periods of times, and she barely saw him at all in the following few months. In opposition to their separation though, their relationship grew closer and closer. Whenever Poseidon was in Hogwarts, he was guaranteed to be with Athena, and nothing – not even the library – came between them.

With regards to her friends, Athena patched everything up, and they became a lot closer than before. Things would never be the same again, but they didn't care.

* * *

**2nd A/N: if you didn't figure out the clues in my first A/N, well, I'm trying to be a little more original with Loki, and basing her lineage off an older, less well-known version of the Norse Mythos where Loki is brother to Odin instead of Thor, and also, obviously, that little part of mythology that has Thor and Sif being a power-couple. I'm going to try not to base this Loki too much on Tom Hiddleston's Loki from Marvel, unfortunately (I love Marvel, and I adore both Loki as a character and Loki played by Tom Hiddleston. THE FEELS). Oh, and by the TV comment I made, I mean to say that Loki's male form is like Gabriel's, from Supernatural - y'know, and if you don't know, the Archangel who pretended to be Loki the Pagan God, played by the fucking hot Richard Speight Jr. And I don't really have an actress mentally lined up for OE-Loki, yet, so don't ask about it. I might include something later in the fic, when she pops up again - which may or may not be a long time from now. I've got plans, and she actually wasn't part of them originally. I make this fic up as I go along, with a second-fic-with-Percy-as-the-protagonist endgame.**

**Ciao, and thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"'Lady Lucia'." Ollivander smiled at them, testing the name. "It is quite simple compared to the grandeur of Athena and Minerva."

Athena shrugged. "We needed a name for when we were both in control." No need to mention how it was technically her birth-name. "How are you, then?"

"I am well. Aged, but well. What brings you to my shop, my lady?" He bowed slightly, before Athena brought out her wand, removing the illusions around it to reveal the carved wood, runes finally finished and filled with a clear substance that sparkled in the light.

"This. I would like to show you it before I added the final touches."

Ollivander came further over, taking the wand from her delicately. It glowed a soft red as he held it, prompting the wandmaker to smile, eyes sparkling.

"Indeed, this is quite a wand now. Nordic runes filled in with power-infused crystals when in liquid form, before being left to set. What do you intend to do with it once you regain your true forms?"

"Merge it." She replied. "Merge it with both my Greek and Roman symbols of power. Then I won't have any trouble with changing between Pantheons and getting caught – if it's the same symbol, they won't be able to tell the difference."

"And," Ollivander added slyly, "will give you your own in the Norse Pantheon."

Athena caught his eyes. "Indeed." There were a few seconds of silence before he gave the wand back. Athena then proceeded to float it in the air, coating it in her magic before fully encasing it. A sheen appeared around the wand, before the light wood slowly turned an ash-grey, the white-filled runes more prominent than before. "I trust you won't inform anyone of the reason why I used Nordic runes?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say, milady. Before you go though, let me give you something." He said, before reaching up his hands to her temples and resting his forehead against hers. As soon as their foreheads touched, Athena saw flashes of images – of memories – before he detached, letting the memories stream properly.

"Thank-you, wandmaker…" she murmured, slightly dazed as she watched a young Ollivander walk through a forest. "What were you searching for?"

The images sped up, until he came to a dark cave. From his bare hands he procured a light, eyes glowing gold, before he looked up to where three cloaked individuals stood.

_"Garrick Ollivander."_

_"Wandmaker."_

_"Legacy of Poseidon."_

_"Why do you seek us?"_ They spoke each in turn, before Ollivander bowed.

_"I believe you know, o Disir."_

_"We do."_ The middle replied sharply, before the left spoke, banging her staff and making twelve orbs of white start to float around him.

_"Choose one. When you are an old man, with only your craft left behind, you may send one in your stead to this place – so that they may take what you did not."_

_"And the price?"_

They spoke as one: _"You will know."_

Ollivander chose an orb, the lights all fading to reveal a single chocolate brown curl of hair in his palm. Athena snapped her eyes open.

"Whose was that? Why do you give me these memories?"

Ollivander motioned to her wand. "I once told you that your wand was special – that the core inside was not one of my knowledge. Regretfully, I lied – but now I know the truth, and I cannot keep it from you. That hair the Disir granted me…I wished for a wand core that none had ever used before, one that I could successfully use to craft a wand. What they gave me was something I never expected – the hair of a Goddess."

Athena stepped back, looking down at her wand. "Who…" she thought of the memory, studying what remained. As memories not her own, they were already fading from her mind.

"It was of Hera."

Her grey orbs snapped to his, skin paling. "Hera's?" She gripped the wand, bone-tight. "Do you realise what you gave me by creating a wand, a magical focus, with that?"

Ollivander stepped back, increasing their distance as he bowed deep. "I could only guess, Lady Athena, that it is a homing device. She would have known where it was from the first time you touched it."

Athena hissed, Minerva joining her in the back of their mind. "Then why-"

"Because a young witch who later came to bear your Seer, little Luna Lovegood, told me that I needed to." He interrupted softly. "Selene was someone I trusted to tell the truth to me, even when she lied to everyone else. Within a day, Lady Athena, Juno is going to escape, and I believe you know what that means."

Athena nodded, but she was still pissed. Without saying a goodbye, she apparated back to her flat, which she now not only shared with Sirius, but also with her Uncle Remus, Poseidon and Terry. Terry joining them was a sad story. His parents had died in a car crash, leaving him with his older brother, who struggled to decide what he hated more – Terry, magic or gays. Unfortunately for Terry, he was all three, and for a week suffered physical abuse from Dave when he went home during Easter for their funerals, until Athena made an impromptu visit and caught him about to break a beer bottle over Terry's head. Athena had stopped him and gave him an adequate punishment before phoning first her lawyers and second the police. It was safe to say that Terry now lived permanently with her.

Of course, moving in with her meant learning her secret, which brought on her flat-mate guilt-tripping her into inviting all her dormmates and other close friends over for the last weekend during Easter to tell them too. It was quite the slumber party – especially when Sirius, in all his glory, spiked all but the milk with vodka and got them drunk. He also managed to somehow get his hands on some of Bacchus' alcohol, which made Athena think Remus was more involved than she thought, so Poseidon too would eventually become inebriated.

Unfortunately, their sudden proximity and Athena's admittance to a lot of secrets saw Sirius overhearing that Poseidon had got her pregnant. He denied them all hangover cures and ways to get them in revenge, and broke Poseidon's nose.

Pushing her thoughts away though, Athena went over to her desk and wrote out a brief letter to Dumbledore explaining her situation with Juno and her inevitable abduction, and how he should expect not to see her until the new school year. Once she was finished she folded it up and placed it in an envelope that she charmed not to open to any but Dumbledore before writing three near-identical letters to Sirius and Remus, her fellow Ravenclaw's and Poseidon.

No sooner after she used Sirius' owl did her buzzer go off. Turning with a raised eyebrow – who could that be? – Athena padded over to the speaker and pressed the button.

"Who is it?"

A familiar cackle echoed through the receiver. "Oh, you know who I am – let me in Minerva!"

Athena felt Minerva rise up at the sound of Juno. "Take the lift to the seventy-eighth floor." She replied in a quiet voice before buzzing her in.  _She's here_.

 _Here to take us to the Wolf House._  Minerva said quietly, a buzz of excitement in her voice.  _It'll be quite the experience – I've never actually been._

 _I know, we shared memories remember?_  Athena replied.

 _I know – but aren't you excited?! It's the Wolf House! Then Camp Jupiter! We never usually go down!_  Minerva, at this point, sounded giddy.

The doorbell rang, cutting off Athena's reply. Steadying herself, she opened the door and put her hand up to halt Juno's speech.

"I know you're here for me, most likely to take me to the Wolf House – but can I at least get a few things sorted out? Like sending in my work for school?"

But Juno shook her head, taking her wrist and grabbing her wand before teleporting. Athena shut her eyes just in time, before reopening them as they appeared in a forest. Juno let go of her, giggling.

"Minnie-Minerva – but that's what the mortals named you. Your real name is Lucia." She giggled again before stroking her face. "Just like your mother. But you do look an awful lot like the actual Minerva. She went missing, but I don't really care. You're my granddaughter. If anyone asks, your name is Lucia Legatus. Bu-bye!"

She ran off behind a tree, golden light filtering around it before she vanished completely. Athena gripped her wand.

"Great. Great."

* * *

 _Fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , she swore as she stumbled towards the two legionnaires, holding her side desperately.  _Why in Hades didn't we healing charms?_

 _Because,_  Minerva responded with internally gritted teeth,  _we weren't that far advanced in Healing. We'd only learn those types of spells if we went to St Mungo's or studied in our free time._

_We did study!_

_Not healing spells,_  Minerva snapped before the legionnaires caught sight of them.

"By the Gods – are you alright?" A young girl stumbled forward, only for her arm to be caught by an older boy.

"No. Who are you?" He asked her, albeit quickly.

"Lucia. Lucia Legatus. I just came from the Wolf House, now can I please get medical attention?"

The guard nodded before coming over and – to Athena's anger – swung her up into his arms, walking towards the entrance in the side of the hill.

"Mills, guard the entrance while I take her to the medics."

'Mills' nodded before going back to standing guard, holding her spear tightly. The boy quickly jogged through the tunnel, trying not to jolt her and completely failing.

"So what got you?"

"Not something the Gods would want me to talk about." Especially seeing as illvätte are Norse.

_I never thought that supposedly mischievous beings could be so violent._

_Neither did I._

"Well that's too bad, as you're gonna have to tell us in case it's poisoned."

"It's not, trust me." She murmured, before slipping her wand in her boot. It had been too long since she'd worn heels. He glanced at her boot, but Athena had made sure he'd not seen. A wand…a wand would lead them to the Wizarding World.

 _It is strange that for such a…unchanging society, we are so attached._  Minerva noted quietly as Athena pressed harder to her would, trying to stem the flow of blood from the stab-wound. They would never use a butcher's knife to hurt someone like that damned illvätte.

_Why did it hurt us again?_

_We apparently caused some trouble to the person it was stalking, and it is apparently the only thing allowed to cause trouble to that person. Possessive, much._

Athena inwardly chuckled before shading her eyes with her free hand as they exited the tunnel, going towards the Little Tiber.

"You need to go through by yourself. It's the rules." The boy said, before stopping in front of the river. He waved to a sentry on the other said. "Get the medics ready for when she gets over!"

There were some shouts, but Athena couldn't make them out as she was set on her feet. Feeling dizzy – blood-loss – she stumbled towards the river and forced herself to walk across. She hissed as soon as she got in, feeling water rush past and into her wound. Clapping her hand over it tightly, she pressed her lips tight together before forcing herself to go faster, ending up further downstream as she let the water wash her down, not caring – it let her get closer to the other side. Thank Chaos that even her woozy mind could understand the rationalising she was making – if it couldn't, she really would have been in trouble.

But she made it over, stumbling into the arms of people of all ages. They turned her, setting her on the grass before pushing her black tank-top and grey woollen cardigan up to get to the stab-slash-thing.

"Hey, can you drink this?" A female voice asked her, before pressing a metal rim to her lips. Sniffing, she got a whiff of olives before smiling slightly, drinking the nectar greedily. "Slow down there, lady." The voice took the canister away. Feeling much better, she sat up only to be forced to stay still, a surprised hiss escaping her lips at the feeling of a needle and thread.

"Just patching you up." Said a voice sounding suspiciously like Apollo when he pretended to be 'Fred'. "What's your name again?"

"Lucia." She replied, glaring at him as she found the owner.  _Don't give us away,_  Minerva murmured. "Who are you?"

"Fred." He said simply. "What did this?"

"I wouldn't be allowed to say."

"I give you permission." He said simply, before his clothes glittered and changed to his familiar golden armour. His Greek armour. Even so, the legionnaires all stepped back and bowed. He waved them off. "I'm Apollo. You can tell me."

Athena shook her head before speaking, keeping in mind he could tell if she was lying. "My mother said I shouldn't talk about a lot of things."

"Well your mother should come see me sometime. Who's your parent then? You look a bit like Minerva, if I do say so myself. Haven't seen her in a while though – went missing some sixteen years ago."

"I'm a legacy." She replied. "Juno."

Apollo made a choking noise. "H- Juno? Juno-Juno, as in, Queen of the Heavens, Juno?"

"Who else in the Roman Pantheon is called Juno?"

"Are you sure you don't mean Juventus?" He questioned, looking at Athena seriously as he tied off her stitches.

"I've never had the pleasure to meet Juventus,"  _in this body,_  "so yes, I'm sure I don't mean Juventus. Can I get up now?"

Apollo nodded, "You know you are royally fucked when Jupiter finds out?"

"I'll deal with what he gives out. After all," she decided that, what the Hades, she wanted him to know, " **I am his daughter**."

Apollo stepped back. " **Shit**."

" **Don't tell anyone. Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon and Neptune already know. I'd appreciate, Apollo, if for once you kept your mouth shut. Don't tell Artemis, definitely don't tell Hermes, and if you even mention that you've met me after my disappearance, then you will be in for Hades when I'm immortal again.** "

Apollo nodded hurriedly, fear prominent on his face. " **I promise, I promise – I swear on the Styx to do as you just said.** "

Athena pursed her lips as thunder rumbled before standing, Minerva grumbling in the back of their head how they shouldn't have told him. She looked at the legionnaires around them.

"Take me to the Praetor's."

* * *

 _What should we do?_  Athena asked as they had a stare-off with the only-present Praetor, one Damon Kurtis. He was short, heterochromic with one blue eye and one brown and had a shaved head and an imperial gold hoop earring. Wearing a purple shirt with the traditional Camp Jupiter logo, a white toga and what looked to be a pair of grey cargo shorts, he looked slightly ridiculous – but it was a uniform, and Athena couldn't fault him for that. Currently, he was glaring in opposition to Athena's blank stare. Minerva hummed.

 _He'll break eventually – or at least, the other Praetor will arrive._  She was proven correct as the door to the principia opened to admit a tall ginger girl who looked to be a daughter of Hephaestus.  _Vulcan, Thene. Vulcan,_  Minerva corrected.

_Sorry._

"Damon! What are you doing?"

"Didn't you here, Karima?" Damon questioned her mockingly, breaking off his staring match to look at his fellow Praetor. "Lord Apollo and this woman are acquainted, and she claims to be a legacy of Juno."

'Karima' immediately seemed to become confused. "Juno? Are you sure she doesn't mean-"

"I don't mean Juventus." Athena said impatiently. "I mean Juno. My mother explained everything to me. My name is Lucia-"

There was a sudden growling sound, before two dogs – silver and gold respectively – bounded out from the shadows, ruby eyes glistening menacefully.

 _I forgot about them,_  Minerva said faintly.  _They can tell if you are lying or not, know if you've thieved and are quite dangerous attack-dogs – automans._

"Let me correct myself," she continued, "One of my names is Lucia Legatus. Juno said it was my name while I am here, and so it shall be. My real name is something I will not divulge, and neither are my other pseudonyms."

Damon suddenly gripped a gold knife, pointing it at her. "Are you a danger to Camp Jupiter?"

"Yes, but then again so is everyone else here." She replied evenly, before looking to Karima. "Before you ask, I'm turning seventeen on July thirty-first. I might not look it, but it's true." With the silence from the automan dogs, Karima hesitantly nodded, even as a tight smile crossed her face.

"Before we accept anyone into camp, we have to interrogate them and read the auguries. We have to know whether you being sent here has brought us a new recruit or an enemy to be disposed of." She motioned for Athena to stand. "I think the interrogation part is over now. Follow me."

Karima led her out of the principia onto a cobbled road, going towards Temple Hill.

"Our most recent Augur is a girl named Lace. She's a daughter of Apollo, and was given the job by her father when Seymour died."

"How old is she?" Athena asked.

"Eleven, but Lace has been having prophetic dreams ever since she turned five. Her mother lives in New Rome – a mortal, but we don't like to judge people by their parentage unless they're…infamous. For example, if any of Shen Lun's descendants came here, I would gladly throw them in the forge."

The fact that she did it with a big smile on her face made her words even creepier.

Rolling her neck, Athena looked around and frowned upon seeing satyrs, Fauns, on the sidewalk, asking for money and selling handmade items.

"Why do they not work?"

Karima grimaced. "They're monsters, that's why. The only thing useful about them is their use as a garbage disposal. We do not allow them to work because of their thieving practices."

Athena, doubtful, thought to Minerva despite having her counterpart's memories.  _Is it true?_

_Yeah. We don't like fauns. Just go with everything they tell you. We don't like non-conformists._

_I'll keep that in mind._

Also all around the Camp were ghost –  _Lares,_  according to Minerva.  _Like the illvätte, they're house gods. The more politically correct term though would be Ancestral Spirits, like in Mulan._

_You are obsessed with Disney._

_We both are, don't deny it. Anyway, Lares are harmless, unlike Mushu._

_Stop with the Disney!_

_Never!_

Then the Lares started to narrow their eyes, sniffing and looking right at her, "Sanguine paterno." They whispered, making Athena and Minerva become uneasy.  _Father's blood. Do they mean do you think-_

_Yes. The Vikings came to Rome, remember? We Gods may be forbidden to greet foreign pantheons, but not our subjects. They will remember. Father, as in Allfather, as in Odin._

The whispers continued all the way to Temple Hill.

* * *

"Granddaughter of Juno." The girl said, blinking. "You're quite different in person. The dreams I had about you were very…vivid. You are of five different societies, and each treat you differently. You might not always be the same person, but you are worthy of Rome – worthy enough to be one of her protectors." She turned to the statue of Jupiter, kneeling before shutting her eyes, inhaling the incense in the air.

Athena waited for her to speak again, but Karima pulled her back towards the doors just as she bowed her head.

"That's her back to sleep for gods-only know how long. Come on – time for a Cohort to claim you." A horn blew. "Evening muster. C'mon."

Athena followed her, and was going to quicken her pace for her benefit when she saw it – the tiny shack with a trident over its door. She stopped immediately, feet planting in the ground. Minerva herself seemed in shock.

"What in Hades?" She hissed, before switching path and going over, opening the door and swallowing at finding it full of cobwebs, table inside empty.

"Lucia-"

"No." She growled, before taking out her wand and stepping back, waving it in intricate shapes. Before their eyes the shack grew, Neptune's temple growing and growing until it matched Poseidon's in Camp Half-Blood. The rotting wooden walls changed to coral, the roof fixing itself before pebbles littered it – said pebbles quickly becoming seashells and covering the slats like tile. The door disappeared, being replaced with a waterfall, the water that touched the floor immediately diverting up the coral walls to keep them moist, before sliding underneath the wood of the roof back over the door. The grass in front of and around then transfigured into paving, and as a final touch the trident – which had been old, rusty and upside down, grew to a full-sized trident and positioned itself two feet in front of the door, at the edge of the paving.

"What did you do? How?" Karima asked in a whisper. "And why?"

"I gave Neptune the temple he deserves, and I did it with magic. I did it because I owed him." Him and Poseidon. "You said something about a muster?"

She turned, walking to the still-staring Praetor. "Well?"

Karima snapped back into the present. "Yes, uh, yeah, the muster…a word of warning, don't say you worship Neptune. He's…frowned upon, in our society. Follow me." She didn't notice how Athena's eyes and jaws suddenly sharpened.

* * *

The first four cohorts, each forty kids strong, stood in row in front of their barracks on either side of the Via Praetoria. The fifth cohort assembled at the very end, in front of the Principia. All of them were dressed up in armour – chainmail and greaves gleamed over purple t-shirts and jeans. Sword and skull designs decorated their helmets, and even their leather combat boots looked ferocious with their iron cleats. In front of the legionnaires, like a line of giant dominoes, stood their red and gold shields, each the size of a refrigerator door. Every legionnaire carried a pilum – a harpoon-like spear that the Ares Cabin would probably have a lot of fun with – a gladius, a dagger and about a hundred pounds of other equipment.

Despite her knowledge of extremely successful Greek tactics and army strategies that won the Ancient Greek's battles without such a plethora of armour and weaponry, Athena couldn't help but be a bit impressed.

The Lares fell in as they did roll-call, Karima leaving her off to the side to get her own armour sorted out. Their purple forms flickered as they jockeyed for places, and most ended up standing half-way inside living people so the ranks looked like a blurry photograph – but eventually the centurions got them sorted out.

"Colours!" Damon shouted, sweeping his purple cape behind him, prompting standard-bearers to go forward. They wore lion-skin capes and held poles decorated with each cohort's emblems. Then a girl who looked to be around nineteen stepped forward angrily, empty pole in her hand.

That's where the Eagle is supposed to be, Minerva murmured, making Athena frown. Of course, she already knew it, but knowing something wasn't the same as having an opinion on it like her counterpart obviously did.

Damon nodded sharply. "Romans, you've probably already heard about our newcomer, who Apollo himself treated and conversed with. She calls herself Lucia Legatus, and claims to be a legacy of Juno." He looked to Karima, who had appeared at his side wearing a matching purple cloak.

"Lace decreed her truthfulness, even though she has yet to be claimed, and calls her worthy to join the Legion." Immediately there were shouts of "Ave! Hail!"

Karima motioned five people forward.  _The centurions,_  Minerva murmured.  _They'll want letters of reference – here._  Athena felt her counterpart pull on her magic before feeling something appear in her pocket.

A nice-looking girl with red hair smiled coldly, prompting Athena to give her an equally cold stare.

"Recruit – do you have letters of reference or any other credentials?"

Athena saw Karima about to speak, but put a hand in her pocket and brought out an envelope from her pocket, Minerva's sigil of an owl stamped into the wax sealing it shut. There was silence from the girl before she snatched it, ripping it open. Slowly, she paled.

"Lady Minerva. You have letter of reference from Lady Minerva."

Immediately there were whispers and bristling from some, making Athena fix them with cold glares.

"First Cohort!" The girl suddenly shouted, turning. They snapped to attention. "Will we accept the recruit?!" There was a second of silence before they started banging their shields on the ground. She let it go on for a second before making a sharp noise. It cut out. She turned. "My cohort has spoken. We accept the recruit."

Damon came over. "Congratulations, Lucia Legatus. You stand on probation, and will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year's time, or as soon as you complete an act of valour, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." He went to continue when there was a loud cough. Everyone looked as Athena's lip twitched. Turning, she raised an eyebrow at Neptune as he sat on the roof of the Principia.

"She has already done an act of valour by restoring my temple on her way here. I'm Neptune if none of you know. Now name her one of the legion so I can steal her away. She's a friend."

Athena rolled her eyes as the Romans all hurriedly went on one knee, bowing. "You couldn't keep away, could you?"

He pouted.

She rolled her eyes, but moved forward, waiting beneath him. He jumped down, immediately taking her waist and smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi." She once again rolled her eyes. " **It's not been too long-** "

" **Can I kiss you?** "

" **No**." She hugged him for a few seconds. " **Now you can kiss me.** "

Neptune smiled before leaning over, hand travelling to her chin as he kissed her lips softly. " **Can you leave now?** "

" **I don't think I should, unfortunately.** "

Neptune kissed her again before putting his hand back to her waist. " **But what about school? You aren't dropping out, are you?** "

Athena tugged on the golden chain of her time-turner. " **I'll make some modifications to this. I'll do ten years in the Legion then turn back – and you've got to promise not to visit this me**."

Neptune pouted, but she gave him a stern look. He sighed. " **Fine. I promise not to visit this you.** "

Athena smiled a little before kissing him. " **Now go. Love you**."

" **Love you too, 'Thene.** "


End file.
